


Save new contact

by Mint_plant



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Maya and Charlie are the best of friends, Pining, Roommates, Slow Build, Texting, judy is a dog, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_plant/pseuds/Mint_plant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas texts the wrong number or maybe the right one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stress- relief! I just wanted to write something to get my mind off. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Bold is Maya  
> Normal is Lucas

(12:54) Zay why is judy wearing my hat?

 

(12:55) I swear I’m not mad, just answer ASAP

 

(12:59) IT’S STUCK THE HAT IS STUCK 

 

(1:00) PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDNT USE THAT STUPID GLUE YOU BOUGHT LAST WEEK

 

(1:10) I’m calm now

 

(11:12) Still not mad so can you please answer me 

 

(1:15) Ok, I lied I’m actually really upset right now

 

(1:15) I just can’t believe you did this, now Judy is staring at me like I’m the worst person in the world

 

(1:16) WHY?

 

(1:16) It had to be my favorite hat, IM JUST AGHH

 

 

(1:17) **LOL**

 

 

(1:20) This is not funny

 

 

 

(1:20) **It is... did you try some alcohol?? try rubbing it with a cloth**

 

 

(1:20) I’m not that stupid

 

 

 

(1:21) **soooo did you?**

 

 

(1:30) Didn’t work 

 

 

 

(1:32) **LOL SO YOU HADNT TRY**  

 

 

(1:32) I’m starting to wonder why we are friends.

 

(1:32) JESUS CHRIST ZAY WHAT DO I DO

 

 

(1:33) **chill**

 

(1:33) **i have an IDEA**

 

 

(1:34) WHAT?!

 

 

(1:35) **fiiiirts send a pic of judy**

 

 

(1:35) I know you already have a bunch

 

(1:35) This is humiliating for judy

 

 

(1:36) **PIC! NOW**

 

 

(1:36) I want an explanation after this, here

 

(1:38) _Attached image._

 

 

(1:38) **OMG**

 

 

(1:38) ZAY

 

 

(1:38) **ooh yeah, try some kerosene, and apply with the cloth as well it should come out**

 

(1:40) **did it work??**  

 

 

(1:50) YES, JUDY IS FREE

 

(1:50) You are so dead tomorrow 

 

 

(1:51) **rip zay**

(1:51) **btw im not zay**

(1:51) **Glad your dog is fine**

 

(1:53) Wait what

 

(1:53) Oh god sorry 

 

(1:53) Thanks! 

 

 

(1:54) **yeah whatever**

 

(1:54) **BUT now you own me**

 

 

(1:55) What

 

 

(1:56) **terms and conditions in the next few days**

(1:56) **im freaking tired**  

 

(1:56) **Now let me sleep**

 

 

(1:57) Good night.

 

(1:59) Morning actually....

 

 

(1:59) **SHUT UP**

 

 

(1:59) Sleep well!

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(4:04) Free coffee in @@@

 

 

(4:08) **not zay**

 

 

(4:09) Yeah, I know just thought you might want some coffee

 

(4:09) I kind of woke you up last night 

 

 

(4:09) **kind of? pfft**

 

(4:09) **my amazing life schedule it’s all about not going to bed ever**

 

(4:09) **can´t remember the last time I went to bed early lol**

 

 

(4:10) Same! 

 

\---

(5:30) **I checked the paper NOT A SINGLE DEAD GUY BY THE NAME OF ZAY**

 

(5:30) **very disappointed**

 

 

(5:40) He’s hiding in his girlfriend's apartment 

 

(5:40) Heading there thought, so maybe some news tomorrow morning

 

 

(5.41) **poor guy**

 

(5.41) **you are gonna need an alibi JUST IN CASE**

 

 

(5:42)Any ideas?

 

 

(5:42) **i´ll ask Charlie**

 

(5:42) **he likes this stuff**

 

(5:46) **he says that you need to make sure the gf is out**

 

(5:46) **she should be the first suspect**  

 

 

(5:47) Good thinking 

 

 

(5:47) **alsooo buy some tickets for the movies or something**

(5:47) **like you have plans or something**

(5:47) **or tell someone to lie for you**

 

 

(5:48) You are my cover 

 

 

(5:49) **NO!**

 

 

(5:49) Yes.

 

 

(5:50) **oh pls you don’t even know who i am**

(5:50) **and you already own me**  

 

 

(5:51) Put it in the tab 

 

 

(5:51) **now we have a tab open?**

 

(5:51) **i have enough with my work**  

 

 

(5:52) You work in a bar?

 

 

(5:52) **yeaah**

 

 

(5:52) Same!

 

 

(5:54) **are** **u stalking me? Charlie is telling me you are probably a stalker**

 

(5:54) **IM BLOCKING YOU**

 

(5:54) Not a stalker! I swear

 

 

(5:55) **that was charlie lol**

 

(5:55 **) i trust you, you cowboy hat owner**  

 

 

(5:55) COWBOY HAT OWNER?

 

(5:57) ALMOST HIT BY CAR

 

(5:58) Im fine

 

 

(6:00) **stop texting me and watch where you are going**

 

 

(6:00) I can do both

 

 

(6:00) **you just prove u can’t**  

 

 

(6:00) Well I would like to prove you wrong

 

 

(6:02) **Oh pls**

 

(6:02) **just go murder your friend**

 

(6:02) **ttyl**

 

 

(6:15) I’m at the front door

 

(6:17) ABORT MISSION 

 

\----------

 

 

(12:00) **you okay?**

 

 

(12:40) She was there, waiting for me

 

(12:40) Somehow she knew I was coming, and the moment I rang the bell she dragged me inside

 

(12:40) And Zay was sitting in the living room 

 

(12:41) She made us sat side by side until we both said we were sorry

 

(12:41) I WAS INNOCENT

 

(12:41) And she told us how upset this whole thing made her feel

 

(12:42) So zay apologized first (whipped!)

 

(12:42) AND THEN VANESSA STARTED SCREAMING 

 

(12:43) AT ME! 

 

(12:44) didn’t know what to do

 

 

(12:44) **omg pls tell me she beat you up**

 

 

(12:45) HA HA

 

(12:45) No, I apologized and we agreed not to fight again

 

 

(12:45) **liars**

 

 

(12:45) What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her

 

 

(12:46) **i** **hope she finds out and beat both of your asses**

 

(12:46) **Go vanessa**

 

 

(12:48) HEY! I'm just some guy trying to win back my dog's respect

 

(12:48) We are solving this tomorrow when he comes back home

 

 

(12:50) **Charlie suggests good old fisty fights**

 

(12:50) **He's team cowboy**  

 

 

(12:55) I won’t let him down 

 

 

(1:00) **_Attached image._**

 

(1:00) is that a betting jar?

 

 

(1:05) **yup, right next to the swear jar**

 

(1:05) **we only need missy to close the bet**

 

 

(1:06) Team cowboy?

 

 

 

(1:07) **ZAY!**

 

(1:08) You are hurting my feelings.

 

 

 

(1:08) **Sorry not sorry ranger roy**

 

 

(1:09) I have a name.

 

(1:09) Lucas Friar 

 

 

(1:10) **IM BLOCKING YOU**

 

(1:11) **Charlie won’t let me tell you my name**

(1:11) **EVEN WHEN I ALREADY SAID HIS**

 

 

(1:12) I thought he was team cowboy

 

(1:12) TEAM LUCAS*

 

 

(1:13) **he's paranoid**  

 

(1:13) **something to do with me being a TALL GIRL who can easily protect herself**

 

 

(1:14) Makes sense 

 

(1:14) Can’t trust the stalker who wears hats

 

(1:14) A smart pal

 

 

 

(1:16) **THANK YOU**

(1:16) **gotta love the guy**

(1:16) **even when he keeps grabbing my phone**

 

 

 

(1:17) Just tell your boyfriend my intentions are sincere 

 

 

 

**(1:17) LOL**

 

 

(1:20)???

 

 

(1:25) **SORRY I WAS JUST LAUGHING**

 

(1:25) **CHARLIE IS CRYING**

 

(1:26) **IM CRYING**  

 

 

(1:26) What happened?

 

 

(1:27) **lol charlie my boyfriend**

 

(1:27) **my fingers are falling off after typing that**

 

(1:28) I’m confuse

 

 

(1:28) **VERY**

 

(1:28) **charlie is like a brother to me**

 

(1:28) **my platonic soul mate**  

 

 

(1:29) OH! Sorry

 

 

(1:30) **SHIT!**  

 

(1:30) **we woke up missy**

 

(1:31) **Fuck.**

 

(1:31) **GOOD NIGHT**  

 

 

(1:32) Good Morning!

 

 

(1:50) **maya hart.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Bold is Maya  
> Normal is Lucas

(9:03) Free muffins at @@@

(9:10) I’m planning to sit in front of Zay

(9:10) And make him suffer, since I got his favorite one

(9:10) Blueberry and chips muffin

(9:11) There’s also free coffee

 

 

(9:12) **I HAVE A HEAD ACHE**

(9:12) **do you ever buy coffee?**

(9:12) **or just go around looking for free coffee**

 

 

(9:13) Oh, did I wake you up?

 

 

(9:13) **u wish**

(9:13) **im at work**

(9:14) **outside of my work**

(9:16) **outside is the key word**

(9:14) **boss is probably hung over**

 

 

(9:16) I thought you worked in a bar

 

 

(9:16) **asks the stalker**

 

 

(9:17) Hey!!

 

 

(9:17) **jk**

(9:18) **and yes, I work in a bar**

(9:18) **and a coffee shop**

(9:18) **the best of both worlds in one place**

 

 

(9:19) You sell drinks during the day?

(9:19) Alcoholic drinks

 

 

(9:20)   **…**

(9:21) **some want a bit of fun in the morning**

(9:21) **they just wink at you**

(9:21) **and u know**

 

 

(9:23) Oh god.

 

 

(9:24) **one time this guy wouldn’t lay off**

(9:24) **asking for my number and being an A CLASS DOUCHE**

(9:24) **HE ASKED ME IF I COULD WRITE**

 

 

(9:25) Jerk

 

 

(9:26) **he even slapped one of my co workers ass**

(9:26) **creep**

 

 

(9:26)  What did she do!?

 

 

(9:27) **what did I do**

(9:27) **that day the caramel syrup and rum looked the same**

(9:28) **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 

 

(9:30) I JUST SPITTED MY COFFEE

(9:30) This lady is glaring at me

(9:31) I might have spitted on his child’s head

 

 

(9:32) **congrats**

(9:32) **you just ruined that kids life**

 

 

(9:33) Maya! Don’t say that

(9:35) I gave him my muffin

 

 

(9:36) **im clapping**

(9:36) **just that you can’t see me**

(9:37) **fuck my head really hurts**

 

 

(9:38) Drink some water

(9:45)????

 

 

(9:47) **my coworker got here**

(9:47) **gave me some Tylenol**

(9:47) **praise my hung over coworker**

 

 

(9:50)Good!

(9:50) What about your boss?

 

 

(9:51) **on her way I guess**

 

 

(9:51) Thank god I only work on weekends

 

 

(9:52) **you lucky bastard**

 

 

(9:55) My lecture is about to start

(9:55) Ttyl!

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

 (3:35) Zay bought me lunch

(3:35) Should I go for the truce?

 

 

(3:40) **OMG HE’S GOOD**

(3:40) **can’t talk rn**

(3:40) **work**

 

 

(3:42) Wait, what do you mean?

 

 

(5:00) Maya

 

 

(6:00) Mayaaaaa

(6:01) Come back

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(12:27) **almost home**

(12:27) **gotta wait for charlie**

 

 

(12:40) **im home**

(12:50) **cowboy?**

 

 

 

(12:55) **are you mad?**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(3:35) I FELL ASLEEP STUDYING!

(3:35) You are back

(3:35) How’s your head?

 

 

(3:36) **Im fine but you should go to sleep**

(3:36) **you must be tired**

 

 

(3:37) No no im fine

 

 

(3:38) **don’t copy me**

(3:38) **Go to sleep right now**

 

 

(3:39) We barely talked today

(3:39) What about zay?

 

 

(3:40) **FRIAR GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW**

 

 

(3:40) Ok!

(3:40) Good night.

 

 

(3:41) **morning.**

 

 

(3:45) ;)

 

 

(3:46) **> :(**

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(7:00) This lecture is killing me

 

 

(7:10) **whaaaaat, no free coffee today?**

 

 

(7:16) Ha Ha

(7:16) Coffee is on me today

(7:19) I´m starting to worry, Do you ever sleep?

 

 

(7:20) **from time to time**

 

 

(7:21) What does that mean?

 

 

(7:21) **ît means**

(7:21) **whatever the fuck you want it to mean**

 

 

(7:27) I´m going to make you sleep one of these days

 

 

(7:27) **of boredom?**

 

 

(7:30) You are very cheery today

(7:30) Feeling better I guess?

 

 

(7:32) **peachy**

(7:32) **if I don’t say hi he´s going to break something**

(7:32) **charlie says hi**

 

 

(7:33) Sup, man?

 

 

(7:34) **BEAUTIFUL DAY DON’T YOU AGREE**

 

 

(7:34) Oh man, I would kill to be in the beach at this moment

 

 

(7:34) **the key word is killldsfldsfllsdf**

(7:34) **I KNOW RIGHT!!! I BET THERE WOULD BE SOME SICK WAVES**

(7:34) **AND SDFSDFIEWFSASDFKVI**

 

 

(7:36) Charlie?

 

 

(7:36) **BROODSOFOSDOOO**

(7:38) **ughh you guys are gonna make me puke this early in the morning**

(7:38) **ease on the brotherly love**

 

 

(7:40) Can’t help it

(7:41) Charlie just sounds like a really cool guy

 

 

(7:43) **hes going to start crying**

(7:46) **he says you also sound like a really cool guy**

(7:46) **not a stalker at all**

 

 

(7:46) Does that mean we are friends?

 

 

(7:48) **just so u know**

(7:48) **he´s making me says this**

(7:49) **BROS**

 

 

(7:50) BRO!

 

 

(7:51) **start paying attention to your class**

(7:52) **charlie’s class is about to start**

 

 

(7:53) Ok ok ok

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(12:07) **sooo where do you go to school?**

 

 

(12:10) Asks the stalker? ;)

 

 

(12:11) **wait I just found the block option**

 

 

(12:11) MAYA NOOO

 

 

(12:11) **im not doing it cuz you own me**

(12:12) **BUT keep using that face**

(12:12) **and I will**

 

 

(12:13) The debt thing is still going?

 

 

(12:13) **yes, the debt thing where im the only one who knows your deep dark secrets**

(12:14) **saving your sorry ass for the past few days**

 

 

(12:15) You are very high on your horse

 

 

(12:16) **never seen one**

 

 

(12:17) You are joking right?

(12:17) You know I actually helped

 

 

(12:17) **ARE YOU CHANGING THE TOPIC?**

 

 

(12:17) I was just going to tell you about that time

 

 

(12:18) **not today cowboy**

(12:19) **I don’t want to hear about some teary eyed story**

(12:19) **that led you to believe in horses**

 

 

(12:19) horses are real

 

 

(12:20) **if that helps you sleep at night**

 

 

(12:20) What the heck Maya

(12:20) Are you drunk?

(12:20) Where are you right now!? Let me go pick you up

 

 

(12:21) **chill**

(12:21) **im fine, no need to bring the horse**

 

 

(12:22) Im just saying

 

 

(12:23) **stop**

(12:23) **IM FINE PERFECTLY FINE**

(12:24) **can we pls talk about what I want**

 

 

(12:25) What you want?

 

 

(12:26) **yes yes**

(12:26) **what I want from you**

 

 

(12:26) What do you want from me??

 

 

**_Maya Hart is typing…_ **

 

 

(12:27) HES HERE

 

 

(12:27) **WHO?!**

 

(12:50) **FRIAR!**

 

 

(12:56) He’s taking me to this hip café

 

 

(12:57) **your lover?**

 

 

(12:57) Zay

 

 

(12:57) **boring**

(12:57) **he´s sugar coating you**

 

 

(12:58)  What?

 

 

(12:59) **FRIAR HES COURTING YOU**

 

 

(12:59) Maya you already know he’s not my lover

 

 

(1:00) **open your eyes**

(1:00) **he´s playing the nice guy so you will forget the whole dog with a hat thing**

 

 

(1:00)Her name is judy

 

 

(1:02) **yeah whatever**

 

 

(1:05) Is not whatever

(1:05) Her name is J-U-D-Y

 

 

(1:06) **judy the dog. Got it**

(1:07) **moving on**

(1:08) **you have to play his game that’s the only way to beat him**

(1:09) **make him believe you moved on**

(1:10) **when his guard is down take your revenge**

 

 

(1:15) This place is really pretty

(1:15) Topangas

 

 

(1:17) **SHIT YOU ARE AT TOPANGAS**

 

 

(1:18) You work here?

 

 

(1:19) **NO!**

 

 

(1:20) Really? Because you sound stress

 

 

(1:21) **no, I don’t**

 

 

(1:21) Yes, you do

(1:21) What’s wrong?

 

 

(1:22) **nothing**

(1:22) **gotta go**

 

 

(1:23) Ttyl?

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(3:00) There are angels singing in my stomach

(3:00) I might have went a bit over board

(3:01) Since Zay was paying

 

 

(3:28) Maya

 

 

 

 

(5:00) Zay is moving back tomorrow

(5:06) I told him there was no rush

(5:06) But he looked too eager to move back

(5:07) My bet is Vanessa got tired

(5:08) She loves him to death but Zay has an issue with keeping things in order, not the best roommate

 

 

 

(5:20) The key word there is DEATH

 

 

 

 

 

 

(9:41) I’m contemplating if I really need to study for tomorrows quiz

(9:49) Yes, I do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(2:20) I forgot to tell you

(2:21) The biggest secret, not really a secret

(2:22) The reason why I don’t sleep

(2:23) Im a med student

(2:23) At Columbia

 

 

 

 

(3:00) What about you?

 

 

 

 

 

 

(5:00) **is complicated**

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! i´ll try to post another chapter soon 
> 
> Time is going to speed up a bit:
> 
> \-------- a day or more has passed 
> 
> ^^^^^ Same day
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya

 

  

(9:17) **sup**

 

 

(9:20) I´m in class

 

 

(9:21) **cool**

 

 

(9:21) Can´t talk right now

 

 

(9:21) **suuure**

 

^^^^

(1:01) I lied

(1:01) I was not in class

 

 

(1:10) **skipping classes**

(1:10) **jeez friar, do I need to call your parents?**

 

 

(1:14) That’s not what I meant

(1:14) I was in study period

(1:14) In fact I never skip classes

 

 

(1:15) **are you proud?**

 

 

(1:16) No

(1:18) Maybe a little bit

 

 

(1:19) **:)**

 

 

(1:20) Why the smiley face?

 

 

(1:20) **o** **h nothing…**

(1:20) **you are just giving me ideas**

 

 

(1:21)Should I be worry?

 

 

(1:21) **very**

 

 

(1:22) You know what? I don’t even want to know what you are planning

 

 

(1:23) **i take you don’t like surprises**

 

 

(1:24) Hate them

(1:24) And I don’t use the word hate easily

 

(1:24) Maya

 

 

(1:25) **you are upset**

 

 

(1:25) Was

(1:25) That’s why I lied

(1:26) You are probably wondering why

 

 

(1:26) **not really**

(1:26) **im pretty good at guessing**

(1:27) **how about we play a game?**

 

 

(1:27) Maya, I have class in 20 minutes

(1:27) I don’t have time for this

 

 

(1:28) **that’s more than enough**

(1:28) **spoil me for a few minutes**

 

(1:29) **pleaseeee**

 

 

(1:30) Ok, just be quick about it

 

 

(1:30) **i’m going to ask you some stuff and you can only answer with yes or no**

 

 

(1:30) What do I win?

 

 

(1:31) **cowboy not all games are about winning**

 

 

(1:31) No, no, no

(1:32) I´m the one who is upset

 

 

(1:32) **was…**

 

 

(1:32) I want the same terms

 

 

(1:32) **fine**

(1:32) **but you only get 3 QUESTIONS**

 

 

(1:33) Then you only get 3

 

 

(1:33) **FINE!!**

 

 

(1:34) Start

 

(1:36) Maya the clock is tickling

 

 

(1:36) **don’t pressure me**

(1:37) **READY**

(1:37) **you think I ignored you yesterday?**

 

 

(1:38) Yes

 

 

(1:38) **Do you want to stop talking to me?**

 

 

(1:38) No, why would I?

 

 

(1:38) **you are breaking the rules**

 

 

(1:39) There are rules?!

 

 

(1:39) **LETS KEEP GOING**

 

 

(1:40) Last question

 

 

(1:40) **just so you know**

(1:40) **I can count**

 

 

(1:41) You are full of surprise

(1:42) I´m still getting over the fact that you can actually read

 

 

(1:42) **har har**

(1:42) **btw did your class started?**

 

(1:43) Shit

 

 

(1:44) **wow**

(1:44) **im taking a screen shot of that**

 

 

(1:50)MADE IT!

(1:50) The professor isn’t here yet

(1:51) You can continue

 

 

(1:51) **did you see a cute brunette at topangas?**

 

 

(1:52) So you were there!

(1:52) I MEAN, YES

(1:52) Yes

 

 

(1:52) **awesome**

(1:53) **I already told you I don’t work there**

(1:53) **and my hair isn’t brown**

 

 

(1:54) Then how do you know…

 

 

(1:54) **friar** **is not your turn yet**

(1:55) **go study**

(1:55) **gotta go**

 

 

(1:55) Not again

 

 

(1:56) **im not really leaving**

(1:57) **I can’t text and work**

(1:57) **and you can’t text and pay attention**

 

 

(1:57) Promise me you will text later

 

 

(1:57) **friar wtf**

 

 

(1:58) Just do it!

 

 

(1:58) **whatever**

 

 

(1:59) Maya

 

 

(2:00) **promise**

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(5:47) Hey

 

 

 

 

 

 

(6:20) **work**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(10:11) ZAY IS BACK!

(10:17) The place is a giant a mess

(10:30) Just won our wrestling match

(10:31) He´s my cooking slave for the rest of the week

 

 

(11:10)Zay’s only talent is cooking

(11:10) Me and Vanessa need to get him in Top Chef

 

 

(11:15) **you are so lucky**

(11:15) **i´m going to steal zay from you**

(11:16) **you have no idea what it’s like to live with people who can’t cook**

 

 

(11:17) I’m not that good of a cook myself

 

 

(11:18) **oh no no**

(11:18) **that’s cooking whether it tastes like shit or not**

(11:19) **my roommates can’t cook**

(11:19) **missy set the apartment on fire one time**

 

 

(11:20) It happens to some people

 

 

(11:20) **she was using a toaster**

(11:21) **a fucking toaster**

 

 

(11:21) That’s not possible

 

 

(11:21) **it is**

(11:22) **the firemen didn’t look so surprise thought**

 

 

(11:22) Ok, but what about Charlie?

 

 

(11:23) **charlie burned down his last apartment**

(11:23) **while making tea**

(11:24) **his mother made me promise not to let him cook**

(11:24) **until he marries someone**

 

 

(11:25) I can’t believe this

(11:25) Charlie, my man

 

 

(11:26) **don’t worry**

(11:26) **you can cook for him after the wedding**

 

 

(11:27) I´ll keep it in mind

 

 

(11:28) **at least he doesn’t try anymore**

(11:28) **missy**

(11:28) **she’s another story**

(11:29) **i´m sure she’s trying to get on with a fireman**

(11:29) **they already know us by name**

 

 

(11:30) Hahahahaha

(11:32) Wait, really?

 

 

(11:32) **they come**

(11:33) **at least twice a month**

(11:33) **I can’t really blame missy though**

 

 

(11:34) ???

 

 

(11:34) **cuz they are hot**

 

 

(11:34) Right

 

 

(11:35) **charlie is here**

(11:36) **ill text you later, okay?**

 

 

(11:36) You better

 

(11:38) I mean, cuz is my turn to ask the questions

 

 

 

 

 

(2:26) **you up?**

(2:29) **we can play later then**

 

 

(2:30) IM AWAKE

 

 

(2:31) **barely**

 

 

(2:32) Still counts

 

 

(2:32) **just be quick**

(2:32) **its late**

 

 

(2:33) Its not like you sleep

 

 

(2:33) **but you do**

(2:33) **now move it friar**

 

 

(2:34) I need a minute

 

 

(2:36) **ready?**

 

 

(2:37) Did you ignore me yesterday?

 

 

(2:37) **so straightforward**

 

 

(2:37) That’s not an answer

 

 

(2:38) **chill friar I was about to**

(2:38) **No**

 

 

(2:39) You can’t lie!

 

 

(2:39) **I´m not**

 

 

(2:39) Then

 

 

(2:40) **NEXT!**

 

 

(2:40) Its not fair

 

 

(2:40) **we** **made a deal**

 

 

(2:41) I know!

(2:41) But you know why I’m mad at you, still you won’t tell me what happened

 

 

(2:42) **I don’t own you any explanation**

 

 

(2:42) I´m not asking you because you own me

(2:42) I´m asking because I care

 (2:43) You are right, you don’t have to tell me anything

(2:43) I just…

 

(2:44) **you what?**

 

 

(2:44) Nothing

(2:44) Im tired, let’s keep playing

 

 

(2:45) **after the game is over**

(2:45) **i´ll tell you**

 

 

(2:46) Maya, it’s okay you don’t have to

 

 

(2:46) **I know**

(2:46) **NEXT**

 

 

(2:49) Do you know the pretty brunette?

 

 

(2:50) **yes**

 

 

(2:50) Are you the pretty brunette?

 

 

(2:51) **FRIAR WTF**

(2:51) **you know what**

(2:51) **waste your last question**

(2:52) **NO NO NO**

(2:52) **IM NOT THE PRETTY BRUNETTE**

 

 

(2:53) Ok ok

(2:53) I believe you, I thought maybe you were messing with me

 

 

(2:54) **whatever**

 

 

(2:54) Game over? I guess

 

 

(2:55) **for you at least**

 

 

(2:56) You don’t have to

 

 

(2:56) **I want to**

(2:58) **I didn’t lie when I said I wasn’t ignoring you, but yesterday I was ignoring someone and because of that I couldn’t use my phone**

(2:58) **besides I was swamped with work**

(2:58) **I work almost everyday**

 

_Lucas is typing_

 

(2:59) **don’t ask who I was ignoring**

 

 

(2:59) I was not going to ask you that

 

 

(3:00) **Good night cowboy**

 

 

(3:00) I WAS NOT!

 

 

(6:47) Remember that little confession you made the other day?

(6:48) About things being complicated

(6:48) what did you mean?

 

 

(6:49) **go fish friar**

 

 

(6:51) I´m just worry

 

 

(6:51) **you are gonna get wrinkles**

 

 

(6:52) At some point, yes

 

 

(6:52) **go bother zay**

 

 

(6:53) were you sleeping?

 

 

(6:54) **u wish**

 

 

(6:55) I´m coming up with a plan

 

 

(6:55) **u and me buddy**

 

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(2:42) Hey, free coffee at @@@

 

 

(2:45) **can you murder someone with a soap bar?**

 

 

(2:45) Maybe

 

 

(2:46) **uhmmm**

 

 

(2:46) Maya?

__________________________________________________________________

 

(9:13) _Attached image_

 

 

(9:14)ZAY MADE THAT

 

(9:15) If only you could smell it

(9:15) Judy is staying in the hallway till we finish it

 

 

(9:16) **I WANT**

(9:16) **I hate my life**

(9:17) **thank you so much friar**

 

 

(10:00) **are you ever getting your revenge?**

 

 

(10:11) Ttyl! I’m studying

 

 

(10:12) **just go to sleep early**

(10:12) **not talking to you till tomorrow**

 

 

 

 

(1:26) Morning!

 

 

(1:27) **FRIAR GO TO SLEEP**

 

 

(1:27) I’m still studying

 

 

(1:27) **I won’t talk to you for the rest of the day if you don’t go to sleep**

 

 

(1:29) OK OK!

 

________________________________________________________________

 

(1:10) Guess who I saw on the subway today

 

 

(1:20) **Charlie?**

 

 

(1:25) I don’t even know how he looks like

 

 

(1:25) **your type**

 

 

(1:26) I´m waiting for you to set us up

 

 

(1:26) **soon cowboy**

 

 

(1:28) **so who was it?**

(1:28) **do we even have a friend in common**

 

 

(1:30) It’s a possibility

(1:30) You are not even trying Maya

 

 

(1:31) **i give up**

 

 

(1:31) Maya hart giving up

 

 

(1:32) **surprising**

(1:32) **just spit it**

 

 

(1:33) Are you okay?

 

 

(1:33) **i´m rolling my eyes**

(1:33) **you are buying me a package of mac and cheese each time you ask that from now on**

 

(1:34) **im completely fine**

 

 

(1:34) Instead of a swear jar, I need my own “Im Maya fine jar”

 

 

(1:35) **bye**

 

 

(1:35) Wait! Don’t you want to know?

 

 

(1:35) **not really**

 

 

(1:35) Something is up

 

 

(1:36) **besides your ego?**

 

 

(1:36) Ha Ha

(1:36) I’m telling you either way since I know later you will nag me about it

 

(1:36) I saw the pretty brunette.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write, really helped me released some steam. Thanks everyone for reading! 
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya (or maya´s phone on this chapter for a part)
> 
> ^^^^^^ same day  
> _________ A day or more has passed

 

 

(2:30) **i can’t believe you talked to her**

 

 

(2:31) I did not

 

 

(2:33) **don’t lie to me**

(2:33) **she told me**

 

 

(2:33)We didn’t talk

 (2:33)I don’t believe you can actually consider talking when is completely sided

(2:35)Besides I only said hi to her

 

 

(2:36) **why would you do that?**

 

 

(2:36)Isn’t that the right thing to do when you see a familiar face?

(2:36) I was being nice

 

 

(2:37) **on the subway?!**

(2:37) **you don’t say hi to people on the subway**

(2:37) **it’s like an unspoken rule**

(2:37) **you don’t talk**

(2:38) **OR SAY HI**

(2:38) **to people on the subway except that said person is the one you are travelling with**

 

 

(2:40)Why are you so fired up about this?

(2:40)Do you live your life base on rules

 

 

(2:42) **Pffft what**

(2:42) **i don’t like rules**

 

 

(2:43)I have evidence that proves the contrary

 

 

(2:43) **oh really**

(2:43) **because here I was giving you a very good life advice**

(2:44) **survival instinct**

(2:45) **which you apparently lack**

(2:45) **you don’t wanna be the guy who gets kidnap on the subway**

(2:45) **for talking to all the “familiar” faces**

(2:47) **Wtf is even a familiar face**

 

 

(2:48) Am I talking to Charlie?

(2:48)You sound rather paranoid

 

 

(2:50) **Fuck you**

(2:50) **it’s hard not to get paranoid thoughts when you live with the guy 24/7**

(2:50) **he likes talking conspiracy theories at lunch**

(2:51) **like how aliens painted the black spots on cows**

 

 

(2:51) it doesn’t sound completely baseless

 

 

(2:55) **just date him already**

 

 

(2:57) I’m trying to?

 

 

(2:57) **whatever**

(2:57) **just don’t talk to her ever again**

 

 

(2:58)Why?

 

 

(2:58) **Can’t you just not do it?**

(2:58) **at all**

 

 

(2:59)I’m tempted to do it just to piss you off

 

 

(3:00) **Wtf**

(3:05) **Wtf friar**

(3:05) **are you salty over something?**

 

 

(3:07)Not as much as you

(3:07) Who apparently drank water from the sea

 

 

(3:08) **I can’t**

(3:08) **bring back ranger roy**

 

 

(3:09)Ha ha

(3:10) You are straight up telling me to stop talking to someone

(3:10) Who as I told you didn’t really talk to without giving me a good explanation

 

 

(3:11) **i don’t need to give you an explanation**

(3:11) **what happened with “you don’t have to maya”**

 

 

(3:12)This is different, it involves me

 

 

(3:12) **no, it doesn’t**

(3:12) **BESIDES you own me**

(3:13) **so stop talking to her and our deal is seal**

 

 

(3:15)No

 

 

(3:15) **i’m not joking**

 

 

(3:16)Neither am I

 

 

(3:20) **Fine**

(3:20) **do whatever the fuck you want**

(3:21) **like I care who you spend your time talking to**

 

 

 

^^^^^^

(10:32) I’m not going to apologize

 

 

(11:09) I think you crossed a line

 

 

 

 

 

(3:15)Maya, you are being childish

 

 

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(9:17)You won’t text me then I won’t text you!

 

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(7:36)TWO DAYS

 

 

 

 

(8:55)Don’t you think this is a bit dramatic?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(6:01)You are blatantly ignoring me

(6:17)I´m calling you right now

 

 

 

 

(11:11)Your phone is on

(11:16)I feel like a stalker now

(11:20)Thank you so much Maya

 

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(4:20) Work was awful and since you refuse to talk to me I’m blaming you

(4:21)A girl jumped to the counter and started dancing

(4:21)So I obviously tried to pull her down

(4:21)Only to be assaulted by her lips

 

(4:49)Zay gave me half of his beer

(4:49)Apparently I look like shit

 

 

(5:00) What do you want?

(5:01)I’m sorry

(5:03) IM SORRY

 

(5:05)IM SORRY

(5:05)IM SORRY

(5:05)IM SORRY

 

 

(5:30) **You are sooooooo screw**

 

 

 

(5:35) MAYA

(5:35) Maya!

(5:35) Im erere lly sorrrydf

 

 

 

(5:35) **Wrong**

(5:35) **But look at that, are you srsly fucking drunk?**

 

 

(5:37)NO

(5:37)I was asleep, but now I’m ok

 

 

(5:37) **Cute**

(5:38) **Fucking adorable**

 

 

(5:38)??

 

 

(5:38) **Darling, you are far from being ok**

(5:38) **I was doing my nails and her phone wouldn’t stop vibrating**

(5:38) **Fucking annoying**

 

 

(5:41)Sorry?

 

 

(5:43) **Is that the only word you know how to type?**

(5:43) **nvm**

(5:43) **Look sweetie**

(5:43) **I have no clue wth you did**

(5:43) **But maya is a ferocious beast at the moment**

(5:44) **And there’s only one guy who gets her in that mood**

(5:44) **Which you are not**

(5:44) **So care to enlight me**

(5:44) **As much as I love that loser I can’t stand her in one her bitch moods for more than a day**

(5:44) **So what did you do?**

 

 

(5:46)I didn’t do anything

 

 

(5:47) **We are going nowhere like this**

(5:47) **Fucking tastic**

 

 

(5:48)Why do I have to talk about this with you?

 

 

(5:48) **Cuz I’m amazing**

 

 

(5:48)Your point?

 

 

(5:49) **Put two and two together**

(5:49) **Maya is upset because of you and certain prick**

(5:49) **So Charlie and I have to deal with this crap**

 

 

(5:50)That’s five

 

 

(5:50) **Pardon**

 

 

(5:52)You said put two and two together

(5:52)The prick, maya, charlie, you and I

(5:52)That’s five

 

 

(5:55) **Maya forgot to mention you can count**

(5:55) **and left aside your attitude problem**

 

 

(5:55)Maya talks about me?

(5:55)I don’t have an attitude problem

 

 

(5:56) **Honey, you do**

(5:56) **Wouldn’t you like that huh?**

 

 

(5:59)I don’t get what you are implying

 

 

(6:00) **I hope you are actually cute**

(6:00) **Cuz** **so far I can only give you negative points**

 

 

(6:00)I’m going back to sleep

 

 

(6:00) **No, you are not**

(6:00) **Don’t you want to talk to her again?**

 

 

(6:02)She will come to her senses soon enough

 

 

(6:05) **U did not say that**

(6:05) **Keep thinking like that and you won’t hear from her ever again**

 

 

(6:05)Ok

(6:05)Help me?

 

 

(6:05) **Excellent ;3**

(6:09) **First stop being an ass**

(6:09) **And apologize like you should**

(6:09) **I don’t care if you think you are right**

(6:09) **Get your head out of your ass, and APOLOGIZE LIKE YOU MEAN IT**

(6:09) **Actually, you have to REALLY mean it baby**

(6:09) **Or she will see right through ur shit**

 

 

(6:10)But she´s the one who got mad at me for no reason at all

 

 

(6:10) **Obviously**

(6:10) **She must enjoy being piss at you**

 

 

(6:10)Not helping

 

 

(6:11) **It’s not my fault you are so thick headed**

(6:11) **SAY YOU ARE SORRY**

(6:11) **And get to an arrangement**

 

 

(6:13)She still won’t read my messages

 

 

(6:13) **FUCK I think I hear them**

(6:13) **Those assholes are probably drunk off their asses**

(6:13) **WITHOUT ME**

 

 

 

(6:16) **Babe, I gotta bounce maya wont appreciate me using her phone**

 

 

(6:16)Wait!

 

 

(6:16) **Don’t you worry**

(6:16) **I’ll make sure she texts you back**

(6:16) **Just be honest**

 

 

(6:17)Thanks …

 

 

(6:17) **Missy**

(6:17) **See you around ranger roy**

 

 

(6:17)My name is Lucas

 

(6:17)Did she save my name like that??

 

 

(6:17) **lmaof**

(6:17) **Cute**

(6:17) **Bye xoxoxoxoox**

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(11:00)Did you know my dad wanted me to be a lawyer?

(11:00)I know you don’t, I’m just trying to

(11:00)Fuck this is hard

(11:00)I’m not really good explaining myself

(11:01)So please bear with me

(11:10)As I was saying my father wanted me to be a lawyer, he made me study like crazy so I could get into Harvard

(11:10) But I didn’t want to be a lawyer and my mom knew me well enough to realized how much dad’s pressure was getting to me

(11:15)I wouldn’t do anything besides what he told me, because I was okay with it

(11:15)Or at least that’s what I thought

(11:15)I guess sometimes is easier to do what other people want

(11:16)On my last year of high school I had a mental breakdown

(11:16)I bought a bus ticket to get away from home

(11:16)Thing is… I wasn’t the smartest and used my father’s credit card 

(11:16)The police was waiting right on the next bus stop

(11:19)My father was furious, he…

(11:19)After that day we don’t get along

(11:19)My mom made me go to a psychiatrist as an excuse to get my father off my back

(11:19)After my first appointment I learned that I shouldn’t just do as someone else’s pleases I need it to stop being okay with everything

(11:25)Maya when you told me not to talk to her, I know I got defensive

(11:25)I won’t change my mind

(11:25)But that doesn’t mean I’m not sorry

 

 

 

(11:30)Say something please

 

 

(11:30) **I’m sorry**

 

 

(11:31)That’s it?

 

 

(11:31) **YES THAT’S IT**

(11:31) **I’m not angry or anything**

 

 

(11:31)Let me guess, you are fine?

 

 

(11:32) **far from it**

(11:32) **i want to**

 

 

(11:32)??

 

 

(11:35) **i also suck in the whole explaining myself thing**

 

(11:40) **don’t ever let me get away with this stuff**

(11:40) **i shouldn’t bully you into not doing what you want**

 

 

(11:40) Maya you didn’t bully me

 

 

(11:41) **Shut it**

(11:45) **i really don’t get you sometimes**

 

 

(11:45) That’s normal

(11:45) We don’t know each other for that long

 

 

(11:46) **Im good at reading people friar**

(11:46) **Stunningly good**

 

 

(11:47) Does the same apply to yourself?

 

 

(11:47) **Duh**

 

 

(11:48) Then everything is okay between us?

 

 

(11:48) **not really**

(11:48) **I won’t say I’m okay**

(11:48) **with you being buddy buddy with my best friend**

 

 

(11:50) SHES YOUR BEST FRIEND

 

 

(11:50) **NO!**

(11:50) **Idk**

(11:53) **I think ex best friend fits better**

 

 

(11:53) She’s your ex best friend

 

 

(11:55) **correct**

 

 

(11:55) Are you trying to change the ex bit?

 

 

(11:55) **maybe**

(11:55) **I fucked up real badly**

 

 

(11:56) It can’t be that bad is you are still talking

 

 

(11:56) **that’s cuz she’s the best person in the entire world**

 

 

(11:57) You are exaggerating

 

 

(11:57) **IM NOT**

(11:57) **that’s one of the reasons I didn’t want you involve with her**

 

 

(11:57) Because I’m a terrible person

 

 

(11:58) **Obviously**

 

 

(12:00) Makes total sense

 

 

(12:05) **GD friar**

(12:05) **the issue here is me**

(12:05) **i´m the terrible person**

(12:05) **and you are involved with me**

 

 

(12:10)  I ´m involved with you?

 

 

(12:11) **you own me**

(12:11) **we are stick together till you pay**

 

 

(12:17) Right

 

 

(12:17) **And I know you talked to missy**

 

 

(12:17) Did not

 

 

(12:18) **Friar**

 

 

(12:20) She started it

(12:20) And I thought it was you

 

 

(12:20) **Yeah yeah**

(12:20) **I hope you didn’t ask anything from her**

 

 

(12:23) Why’s that?

 

 

(12:25) **So you did**

 

 

(12:26) I’m just asking

 

 

(12:26) **I have to work**

(12:26) **Bye**

 

 

(12:26) Maya

 

 

(12:27) **What**

 

 

(12:27) I’m glad you are back

 

 

(12:28) **never left**

(12:28) **dumbass**

(12:28) **just keep me updated if you see certain brunette again**

(12:28) **pls**

 

 

(12:29) Will do

(12:29) Ttyl!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! this chapter (aaah) 
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> ^^^^ same day  
> \------- A day or more has passed

 

(1:12) What’s your favorite color?

 

(1:39) **wow**

(1:39) **friar**

(1:39) **have some boundaries**

 

(1:41) Come on Maya

 

(1:42) **come on friar**

(1:42) **this is lame**

 

(1:43) I’m just trying to get to know you

 

(1:43) **by my favorite color**

 

(1:43) A slow process

 

(1:44) **boring**

(1:43) **Ill rather work**

 

 

(1:50) What if I tell you mine first?

 

 

 

 

(2:00) Green

(2:00) That’s my favorite color

 

 

(2:05) **I didn’t ask**

 

 

(9:08)Are you a tea or coffee person?

 

 

(9:10) **i’m going to ignore you**

 

 

 

 

 

(11:00)I prefer coffee

 

(11:25) **like I haven’t notice**

 

(11:25)Weren’t you “ignoring me”?

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

 

(12:17)I bet you are a coffee person

(12:17) Since you work in a coffee shop

 

 

 

 

 

 

(1:06) **I LIKE TEA**

(1:06) **CHAMOMILLE TEA TO BE SPECIFIC**

(1:06) **ARE YOU A CAT OR DOG PERSON?**

 

 

(1:16)Bro?

 

 

(1:16) **BRO!**

 

 

(1:16)Charlie, it’s been so long!

(1:17)And I tend to stick to dogs

(1:17)I actually have one

 

 

(1:17) **REALLY!**

(1:17) **OH MAN, I ALWAYS WANTED A DOG**

(1:18) **BUT I…**

(1:18) **ACTUALLY PREFER CATS**

(1:18) **NO ISSUE?**

 

 

(1:20)Not at all

(1:20)I just have bad luck with cats

 

 

(1:20) **BLACK ONES?**

 

 

(1:20)All kinds

(1:20)I had this girlfriend and she…

(1:20)Used to have a cat

(1:20)And it was out to get me

 

 

(1:22) **SOUNDS AWFUL**

(1:22) **ONE TIME A BLACK CAT ATTACKED ME ON THE SUBWAY**

(1:22) **JUMPED RIGHT FROM A LADDER**

(1:22) **MAYA SAYS IM SOME KIND OF BAD LUCK ATTRACTOR**

 

 

(1:25)No big injuries?

(1:25)By the way

(1:25)Where is Maya?

 

 

(1:25) **ONLY A FEW SCRATCHES**  

(1:26) **SHES MAKING MORE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES**

(1:26) **_ATTACHED IMAGE_**

 

 

(1:26)They look really tasty

 

 

(1:26) **THEY ARE**

(1:26) **SOO BRO**

(1:26) **BEACH OR MOUNTAINS**

 

 

(1:27)I love the beach

(1:27)But nothing like a good campfire

 

 

(1:27) **BRO**

 

 

(1:28)Same?

 

 

(1:28) **OH YES**

 

 

(1:28)Brooo

 

 

(1:28)We should totally

 

 

(1:28) **HOLY MOLY**

(1:28) **FUCK**

 

 

 

(1:30)Everything’s okay?

(1:30)Charlieee

 

 

(1:40) **sorry to cut the bromance short**

(1:40) **missy is kicking charlies butt**

 

 

(1:41)Literally?

 

(1:41) **Oooh yes**

(1:41) **better stop them before she kills him**

 

(1:41)Good luck

 

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(6:00) **soooo psychotic ex girlfriend**

 

 

(6:01)She wasn’t so bad

(6:01)WAIT

 

(6:02) **Hehehe**

 

 

(6:02)I NEVER SAID SHE WAS PSYCHOTIC

 

 

(6:02) **i read between the lines**

 

 

(6:10) **so you weren’t talking about the cat**

 

 

(6:12)Of course I was talking about the cat

 

 

(6:12) **and the owner**

 

 

(6:12)Just the cat

 

 

(6:20) **Sure**

(6:20) **the cat**

 

 

(6:20)I’m leaving

(6:20)It’s about time I start studying

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(9:20)A guy passed out on class

(9:20)He legit passed out on my desk

 

 

 

(9:30) **Puuuurhaps he wasn’t feeling well**

 

 

(9:35)Probably, a virus going around campus

(9:35)Did you just?

 

 

(9:35) **Gotta go**

 

 

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

(11:20) **I’m bored**

 

 

(11:20)Aren’t you working right now?

 

 

(11:20) **there’s like 2 clients**

(11:20) **and my co worker is happy playing good host**

(11:20) **he might be high**

(11:20) **and by might**  

(11:20) **i mean totally**

 

 

(11:22)You work place is strange

 

 

(11:23) **my life in general**

(11:23) **it’s catastrophic**

 

 

(11:23)I saw what you did there

 

 

 

(11:23) **im glad you are not blind**

 

 

 

(11:27) **now**

(11:27) **i wonder**

(11:27) **how come you ended up texting me?**

(11:27) **if you are not blind**

 

 

(11:27)It was a mistake

 

 

(11:28) **go on**

 

 

(11:28)How come I’m always the one opening up to you?

 

 

(11:28) **blame your ego**

 

 

(11:28)Well this time

(11:28)I’m not the first sharing

 

 

 

(11:36) **yellow**

 

 

(11:36) **that’s my favorite color**

 

 

(11:36) **It’s your turn**

 

 

(11:38)Are you for real?

 

 

(11:39) **oh come on friar**

(11:39) **we are going slow**

(11:39) **now spill the beans**

 

 

(11:40)I want to know what you meant by “complicated” when I asked you where you study

(11:40)Then you get the story

 

 

(11:41) **BUT**

(11:41) **Its complicated**

 

 

(11:41)Maya!

 

 

(11:41) **I’m just fucking with you**

(11:41) **But it is complicated**

 

 

(11:42)Then make it simple

 

 

(11:42) **For you?**

 

 

(11:42)For me

 

 

(11:43) **Fine, whatever**

 

 

(11:57) **Let’s see**

(11:57) **so Charlie goes to this cool institute**

(11:57) **for like super talented presumptuous assholes**

(11:57) **and I kind of work there**

(11:57) **and at the same time take classes**

(11:57) **without being really a student there**

(11:59) **but this really awesome professor is giving me classes on her studio**

 

 

(12:00)But how

(12:00)I’m confuse

 

 

(12:00) **i told you it was complicated**

(12:00) **but that’s the gist**

 

 

(12:00) what do you study

 

 

(12:00) **stop being so noisy**

(12:00) **sometimes the stalker crawls out of your skin**

 

 

(12:01)It was a simple question

(12:01)AND IM NOT NOISY

 

 

(12:01) **But you sure do have**

(12:01) **A Cattitude**

 

 

(12:02)You are not dropping the cats puns any time soon

 

 

(12:02) **Stop giving me material**

(12:02) **Pawlease**

 

 

(12:03)You sure you are not high as well?

 

 

(12:03) **if I was high I wouldn’t be texting you**

(12:03) **i would be right next to my co worker singing come on Eileen**

 

 

(12:03)He’s singing?

 

 

(12:04) **he’s serenading the clients**

 

 

(12:04) Isn’t your boss going to get mad?

 

 

(12:05) **nah**

(12:05) **she’s chill**

(12:05) **besides she loves us**

 

 

(12:05) **NOW THE STORY**

 

 

(12:06)It involves my ex girlfriend

 

 

(12:06) **YOUR PSYCOTIC EX GIRLFRIEND?**

 

 

(12:06)Don’t interrupt

(12:06)Let me explain

 

 

(12:08) **you don’t have to defend everyone ranger roy**

(12:08) **what are you some kind of moral compass?**

 

 

(12:08)I’m not defending her

(12:08)I just don’t think it’s fair to call her psychotic behind her back

 

 

(12:08) **so it would be fine**

(12:08) **if I told her face to face**

 

 

(12:09)In a polite manner

 

 

(12:09) **whatever go on**

(12:09) **i want to get to the part**

(12:09) **that involves me**

 

 

(12:10)Just so you know

(12:10)I have dated other people

(12:10)She’s not my ex with the cat

 

 

(12:10) **i’m starting to worry about your dating choices**

(12:10) **i need to set you up with charlie soon**

 

 

(12:11)Ha Ha

(12:11)Now don’t interrupt

(12:11)Since I’m nice ill add some background

(12:11)Let’s call her lucy

(12:11)Lucy and me, we had been dating for 1 month

(12:11)Nothing really serious, she went to the bar where I work one night and we started talking

(12:11)The thing with lucy was that she hated all my friends

(12:11)No idea why, she would just act awful in front of them

(12:11)So thing weren’t going well, and only got worse once she met Zay

(12:11)She couldn’t stand Zay and the feeling was mutual

(12:11)I decided to end up things with her after some incident

 

 

(12:12) **Interesting**

 

 

(12:12)Where I was

(12:12)Ok, so we met a couple weeks ago and I tell her we need to stop seeing each other

(12:12)And she seems fine, no complains

(12:12)She’s all cheery agreeing things between us weren’t working out

(12:12)In that moment the waiter came, apparently they were only taking cash

(12:12)So I left the table

 

 

(12:13) **AND YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE**

 

 

(12:13)And she deleted all my contacts

 

 

(12:13) **harsh lady**

(12:13) **now my favorite part**

 

 

(12:13)You know the rest

(12:13)I got home

(12:13)Judy was compromised

(12:13)And I wasn’t on my best mood

(12:13)So I messed up the phone number

(12:13)and you texted back

 

 

(12:14) **saving the day**

(12:14) **in all my glory**

 

 

(12:14)I’m still thankful for it

 

 

(12:14) **Obviously**

 

(12:14) **FCUK**

(12:14) **OMG**

(12:14) **DAVE NOOOOO**

 

 

 

 

(12:20) **WE NEED**

 

(12:20) **AN AMBULANCE**

(12:20) **OMG**

 

 

 

(12:20)MAYA?

 

 

 

(12:29)MAYA ARE YOU OKAY?

 

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(3:00) **this is terrible**

(3:00) **I’m not the responsible adult**

(3:00) **yet here I am**

(3:00) **pretending to be responsible**

 

 

(3:04)WHAT HAPPENED?

 

 

(3:04) **chill friar**

(3:04) **nothing bad**

(3:04) **Dave did a back flip while serving coffee**

(3:04) **not a good combination**

(3:04) **he needs stitches**

 

 

(3:04)Where’s your boss?

 

 

(3:07) **she went to pick up**

(3:07) **Dave’s boyfriend**

(3:07) **He’s a bit hysterical**

 

 

(3:07)You are not calling his parents?

 

 

(3:07) **they are on Hawaii**

 

 

 

(3:10) **Dave needs a hand to hold**

(3:10) **I hate this**

 

 

(3:15)Puuuur maya

 

 

(3:15) **Fuck u**

 

 

(3:15);)

 

 

(3:15) **you are safe**

(3:16) **because I can only use one hand at the moment**

 

 

(3:16)Need a paw?

 

 

(3:18) **You are the worst**

 

 

(3:18)Hahahahha

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(8:34) **turns out being the responsible adult**

(8:34) **brings benefits**

 

 

(8:34)????

 

 

(8:35) **I got a ukulele**

 

 

(8:36)I’m missing the point here

 

 

(8:40) **Dave´s boyfriend gave me**

(8:40) **his old ukulele**

(8:40) **and we are**

(8:40) **about to play the best duet ever**

 

 

(8:40)Maya hart

(8:40)Knows how to play a ukulele

 

 

(8:40) **learning at the moment**

 

 

(8:44) **he plays I sing**

(8:44) **and try to go along**

 

 

(8:44)YOU SING?

(8:44)I want to hear you sing

 

 

(8:44) **there’s open mic at charlies work**

(8:44) **next month**

 

 

(8:45)Is that an invitation?

 

 

(8:45) **I’m just saying**

(8:45) **if u wanna hear me sing**

(8:49) **BESIDES perfect moment for you and charlie**

(8:49) **To hit it off**

 

 

(8:49)For us to meet!!

 

 

(8:49) **can you sound less excited**

(8:49) **there´s still a month in between**

 

 

(8:50)I already put it on my calendar

 

 

(8:50) **such a busy med student**

 

 

(8:50)You are not ruining this moment

 

 

(8:50) **Har har har**

(8:50) **time to practice**

 

 

(8:50)Ttyl!

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(7:00)Remember how I wanted revenge from Zay

(7:00)Now I really need your help

(7:00)He woke me up in the morning

(7:00)While I was trying to catch some sleep

 

(7:05)HE THROW JUDY AT ME

 

 

(7:05) **surprise attack**

 

 

(7:05) **dog in the air**

 

 

(7:05)MAYA!

 

 

(7:05) **FRIAR**

 

 

(7:06)Are you going to help me?

 

 

(7:06) **i guess**

(7:06) **you still own me**

 

 

(7:06)I know

 

 

(7:06) **I think I know what I want**

 

 

(7:06)OH BOY, MAYA

 

 

(7:07) **What**

 

 

(7:07)SHES HERE

(7:07)SHES COMING TOWARDS ME

 

 

(7:07) **run**

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! My internet is finally back so we are back on track. 
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya
> 
> Underlined is a new contact 
> 
> \--------------- A day or more has passed  
> ^^^^^^ same day

 

 

(7:05)I’m not running away

 

(7:05) **for the love of god Friar do you ever listen to me?**

 

 

(7:05)I have never heard your voice

 

 

(7:05) **u know what I’m calling right now**

 

 

(7:06)I’m not picking my phone

(7:06)Just to ignore your friend

 

 

(7:06) **Friar pick up your goddam phone**

 

 

(7:08)I won’t

 

 

(7:08) **liar**

(7:08) **u won’t resist the urge to pick up**

 

 

(7:08)Shut up Maya

(7:08)Not true

 

 

(7:08) **ur missed friar**

(7:09) **cuz I bet if I ever called you**

(7:09) **You would pick on the first ring**

 

 

(7:09)I wouldn’t

 

(7:12)She said hi

(7:12)So I said hi

 

 

(7:12) **are you just standing awkwardly beside her?**

(7:12) **U are so pathetic**

 

 

(7:15)Maybe I can ask her if she knows a girl name Maya hart

 

 

(7:15) **YOU WOULDN’T DARE**

 

 

(7:15)Are you sure?

 

 

(7:15) **DON’T**

 

 

(7:17) ;)

 

(7:17) **YOU ARE THE WORST**

 

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(12:14) Riley Matthews

 

 

(12:19) **don’t talk to me**

 

 

(12:19)Come on, Maya

(12:19)We didn’t talk about you

 

 

(12:19) **So u talked to her?**

 

 

(12:19)She’s really friendly

(12:19)But barely said a thing

 

(12:20) **Eh**

 

 

(12:20)Nothing to ask

 

 

(12:20) **Ehhhhhhh**

 

 

(12:20)You okay?

 

 

(12:22) **FINE FINE**

(12:22) **i just realized something**

 

 

(12:22)What?

 

 

(12:22) **I need you to be friends with riles**

 

 

(12:22)Wasn’t that the opposite of what you wanted?

 

 

(12:22) **I changed my mind**

 

 

(12:23)Really?

 

 

(12:24) **yes**

(12:24) **I’m allow to change my mind**

(12:24) **about whatever the hell I want**

(12:24) **so go be friends with her**

 

 

(12:24)You are planning something

 

 

(12:24 **) it’s gonna be big**

(12:24) **better be ready**

 

 

(12:25)Should I prepare for trouble?

 

 

(12:25) **And make it double**

 

 

(12:25)OH BOY MAYA

 

 

(12:25) **I blame charlie**

 

 

(12:25)Sure

 

 

(12:25) **BYE**

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(9:35) **I’m starving**

 

 

(9:47) _Attached Image_

 

 

(9:47) **I hate u**

(9:47) **so much**

 

 

(9:47) Just make something

 

 

(9:47 **) like it’s that easy**

(9:47) **Charlie and missy are buying food**

(9:48) **since I can’t move**

 

 

(9:48) There must be something in the fridge

 

 

(9:48) **Probably**

(9:48) **but I can’t moveee**

(9:48) **its too far away**

 

 

(9:49) Now, you are just being lazy

 

 

(9:49) **Like zay didn’t cook that for you**

 

 

(9:49)No comments

 

 

(9:49) **I will roll to my death**

 

 

(9:49)Don’t be so dramatic

 

 

(9:49) **It was nice knowing you cowboy**

 

 

 

 

(10:05)Did you eat?

 

 

(10:20)Give me your address and I will order pizza for you

 

 

 

(10:30) **REALLY?**

 

 

(10:31)Sure, why not

 

 

(10:31) **naah**

(10:31) **I’m fine**

(10:31) **Missy bought Chinese**

 

 

(10:37) **Thanks anyway**

 

 

(10:37)I think this is the first time

(10:37)You have thanked me

 

 

(10:40) **WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERYTHING?**

 

(10:40)My new background

(10:40) _Image attached_

 

(10:41) **Fuck u fuck u**

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

(6:24)If someone buys you coffee what are they implying?

 

 

(6:26) **that they want your butt**

 

 

(6:26)It was my Lit professor

 

 

(6:26) **Wow**

 

 

(6:26)She was just being nice

 

(6:30)RIGHT?

 

 

^^^^^^

(1:30) **u need to start buying your own coffee**

 

(1:30) I CAN’T

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(3:04)My life sucks

 

 

(3:10) **Word**

 

 

(3:10)I have so much material to go over

(3:10)I won’t get sleep for the next few days

 

 

(3:11) **STUDY HARD!**

 

 

(3:11)Will do

 

 

(3:11) **Good luck**

 

 

(3:12) **DONT**

 

 

(3:12) _Image attached_

(3:12)Thanks!

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(5:02) **Still dead?**

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(4:48) **FRIAR**

(4:48) **WE NEED PANTS**

(4:48) **ASAP**

 

 

 

(4:50) **OMG**

(4:50) **WE FUCKED UP**

 

 

 

(5:01) **FRIAR**

 

 

(5:10) **STOP SLEEPING**

 

 

(5:10) **Wheres the police**

(5:10) **Charlie and me**

(5:10) **Are so going to jail**

 

 

(5:19) **WAKE UP**

 

(5:20) **GUESS PLAN B**

 

 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(8:06)Maya

(8:06)What happened?

(8:06)Are you okay?

 

 

(8:20)Text me when you can

 

(8:50)Maya!!!!

 

 

 

(9:00) **I’m engaged**

 

 

 

(9:05)What

 

(9:05)WHAT

 

 

(9:05) **it was the price to pay**

(9:05) **For pants**

 

 

(9:05)You are kidding, right?

 

 

(9:07)RIGHT?

 

 

(9:08 **) _Image attached_**

 

 

(9:08)MAYA WHAT THE FUCK

(9:08)WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT

 

 

(9:08) **I lost a bet**

(9:08) **Charlie lost his pants**

(9:08) **and I got engaged**

 

 

(9:08)It’s too early for this

 

 

(9:10) **he won’t let me go now**

(9:10) **beauty and the beast style**

 

 

(9:10)MAYA WHERE ARE YOU?

 

 

(9:10) **I’m in my fiancés apartment**

(9:10) **at least he’s well settle**

 

 

(9:10)Maya no!

 

(9:10) **I already said yes**

 

(9:11)NO NO NO

(9:11)I hope the ring its fake

(9:11)I will go drink coffee and when I text you

(9:11)It will all be an awful prank

 

 

 

 

 

 

(9:30)MAYA

(9:30)MAYA

 

 

(9:30) **Jesus?**

 

 

(9:30)Ha Ha

(9:30)Maya, I was drinking coffee and checking social media

 

 

(9:30) **U sound like an old person**

(9:30) **Social media**

 

 

(9:31)MAYA WE HAVE A FRIEND IN COMMON

 

 

(9:31) **Really?**

 

 

(9:31)I KNOW YOUR FIANCE

 

 

(9:31) **a twist**

 

 

(9:31)Farkle  Minkus

 

 

(9:31) **THAT’S HIM**

 

 

(9:35)I knew it

 

 

(9:35) **guess we will meet at my wedding**

 

 

(9:36)You are not getting marry

 

 

(9:36) **his status and this ring will like to disagree**

 

 

(9:36)Then they can disagree with me

 

 

 

 

 

(9:40) **ARE YOU CALLING HIM?**

(9:40) **FRIAR NOOOO**

(9:40) **DOES THAT MEAN YOU ARE GASTON**

(9:40) **SINCE IM BELLE**

(9:40) **OR ARE YOU MAURICE**

 

 

^^^^^^

 

(10:15) **what did you say to him?**

 

 

(10:15) Nothing

 

 

(10:15) **He just took the ring away**

(10:15) **and apologized**

(10:15) **I’m free**

 

 

(10:15) **But he’s acting weird**

 

 

(10:16) That’s Farkle

 

 

(10:16) **Friar**

 

 

(10:16) I’m going to sleep again

 

 

(10:16) **Whatever**

 

 

(10:16) And I’m not Gaston

 

 

(10:16) **Good**

(10:16) **Charlie says hes gaston**

 

 

(10:17) Ttyl

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(2:07) **Soooo**

(2:07) **How did you meet Farkle?**

 

 

(2:07)Hey!

(2:07)We lived together last year

(2:07)For 3 months

(2:07)Strange we never meet

(2:07)Or you met him recently?

 

 

(2:07) **Childhood friends**

(2:07) **Not really**

 

 

(2:08)????

 

 

(2:08) **I wasn’t living in ny last year**

 

 

(2:08)You moved back recently?

 

 

(2:08) **Yeah**

 

 

(2:08)Cool

 

 

(2:08) **Don’t ask**

 

 

(2:08)Let me guess

(2:08)It’s complicated

 

 

(2:09) **You are learning**

 

 

(2:08)Thanks

 

 

(2:08) **Ughh**

 

 

(2:15) **But why did u move with farkle**

(2:15) **What about zay**

 

 

(2:15)Our apartment got infected with these really freaking bothersome

(2:15)Just thinking about those bugs makes me furious

 

 

(2:16) **Judys fault**

 

 

(2:16) NEVER

(2:16) She’s the cleanest dog ever

 

(2:16) Now that I think about it

(2:16) Farkle used to talk about his childhood friends a lot

(2:16) OH BOY

(2:16) YOU AND RILEY

 

 

(2:16) **Yep**

 

 

(2:18) Are you the one who puked on him?

 

 

(2:18) **No**

 

 

(2:18) Riley?

 

 

(2:18) **Yes**

 

 

(2:18) Then you are…

 

 

(2:18) **you are going to overwork your brain**

 

(2:20) **and it’s unfair**

(2:20) **you must know stuff about me**

(2:20) **Cuz I’m sure Farkle told you about the big accident**

 

 

(2:20) Oh

(2:20) The turkey thing

 

 

(2:21) **So he did**

 

 

(2:21) No!

(2:21) He mentioned the turkey incident

(2:21) And when I asked him about it

(2:21) He said

(2:21) “I´m very fond of this memory but even with my amazing memory there’s only one person able to tell it”

(2:21) I guess that’s you

 

 

(2:21) **Omg**

(2:21) **So long ago**

(2:21) **Good times**

 

 

(2:22)  Mind to share?

 

 

(2:22) **maybe someday friar**

 

 

(2:22) I’m holding into that maybe

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

(6:12) Don’t get mad

 

 

(6:12) **Too late**

 

 

(6:12) I went to grab coffee with Riley

 

 

(6:12) **why am I supposed to be mad about?**

 

 

(6:12) I don’t know

 

 

(6:12) **well done friar**

 

 

(6:15) Wait

(6:15) Are you setting me up with her?

 

 

(6:15) **LOL no**

(6:15) **It’s all part of the master plan**

 

 

(6:20) **do u like her?**

 

 

(6:20) We just grabbed coffee

(6:20) She’s okay

 

 

(6:20)  **Okay or**

(6:20)  **Okay okay**

 

 

(6:20) What

 

 

(6:27) I don’t know

(6:27) Okay?

 

 

(6:27) **Okay**

 

 

(6:27) Okay…

 

(6:28)  BTW what’s the master plan?

 

 

(6:28) **you are not ready yet**

(6:28) **First we need to sort out**

(6:28) **the whole**

(6:28) **Zays murder**

 

 

(6:28) I don’t want to murder my best friend

(6:29) At least not all the time

 

 

(6:30) **booooring**

(6:30) **guess u just want**

(6:30) **the simple revenge**

 

 

(6:30)Not simple

(6:30)But enough to fill the hole

 

 

(6:30) **riiight**

(6:30) **the revenge hole**

 

 

(6:30)Maya you get what I’m saying

 

 

(6:30) **I try**

 

(6:30) **now listen**

(6:30) **I need to know the thing that kills him**

 

 

(6:31)Remember Maya

(6:31)No real murder

 

 

(6:31) **I KNOW**

(6:31) **I meant his weakness**

 

 

(6:31)Well he

(6:31)He hates cockroaches

 

 

(6:31)And he’s afraid of wizards

 

 

(6:31) **Real helpful**

(6:31) **Wtf**

(6:31) **Wizards?**

 

 

(6:32)He thinks they hide under his bed and tickle him at night

 

 

(6:32) **how about you…**

 

 

(6:32)No

 

 

(6:32) **you are so boring**

 

 

(6:32)Thanks

 

 

(6:32) **Whatever**

(6:32) **I have a better idea**

(6:32) **Ill email you the plan**

(6:32) **at midnight**

 

 

(6:34)Ok?

(6:34)**********

 

 

(6:34) **Oh**

(6:34) **and friar**

(6:34) **I hope you didn’t ask Riley anything about me**

(6:34) **she can’t know we are friends**

 

 

(6:36)Maya

 

 

(6:36) **Uh?**

 

 

(6:36)Did you mean that?

 

 

(6:36) **What?**

 

 

(6:36)That we are friends?

 

 

(6:36) **Yeah, I guess**

 

 

(6:36)Awesome

 

 

(6:36) **You can’t see me**

(6:36) **But I’m rolling my eyes right now**

 

 

(6:37)I’m smiling right now

 

 

(6:37) **Cool**

(6:37) **Practice time**

(6:37) **Bye**

 

 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(11:11) _Image Attached_

(11:11)I’m such a good person

(11:11)U better thank me later babe

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really really fun to write, it was going to be longer but i stop myself before it got too long. Thaaaanks everyone for reading!!! (: Hopefully finals wont kill me.
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined is a New contact (for this chapter is M) 
> 
> ^^^^ Same day   
> \--------- A day or more has passed 
> 
> (i apologize if it gets confusing because of the new contact)

 

(2:25)Who are you?

(2:25)Did Zay pay you to send me sexy pictures again?

 

 

(2:30)Lmaof

(2:30)U are such a grandpa 

(2:30)I can’t give u positive points like tis 

 

 

(2:30)Missy?

 

 

(2:30)*claps*

(2:30)took u long enough

(2:30)but nvm

(2:30)im too nice to hold a grudge

(2:31)Unless u wat me to

(2:31);)

 

 

(2:38)Oh my god

(2:38)Now I get it

 

 

(2:40)What????

(2:40)Babe I don’t like secrets

 

 

(2:40)It’s nothing

 

 

(2:40)Fucking liar

(2:40)Even charlie boy can lie better than u

(2:40)And he´s a crybaby

 

 

(2:45)Is there anything you wanted?

(2:45)And why do you have my phone number?

 

 

(2:45)Questions questions

(2:45)Lucas do u ever stop asking

(2:45)And actually take action

(2:45)For example I can’t ask everyone I know

(2:45)How beautiful and perfect they think I am

(2:45)ITS FUCKING OBVIOUS

 

 

(2:47)So you stole my phone number from Maya

 

 

(2:47)Obviously

 

 

(2:47)Why?

 

 

(2:47)Cuz im amazing

 

 

(2:47)Ok

 

 

(2:48)You make everything so hard

(2:48)AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY

 

 

(2:48)Can I ignore you without hurting your feelings?

 

 

(2:48)WOW WOW

(2:48)WTF!!

(2:48)Im being super nice to u rn

 

 

(2:50)Right

 

 

(2:50)This is why I can’t do good deeds

(2:50)I was so careful yesterday for u

(2:50)U ungrateful asshole

 

 

(3:00)Unnecessary

(3:00)I haven’t done a single thing to you?

 

 

(3:00)Ur existence is becoming overwhelming ATM

 

 

(3:00)I´m sorry?

 

 

(3:00)Yes

(3:00)U should be

 

 

(3:01)Ok

(3:01)I’m sorry missy didn’t mean to offend you

(3:01)Work it’s just not going well at the moment

 

 

(3:02)U are so sweet

(3:02)Maybe I’ll consider forgiving you

 

 

(3:04)You are forgiven <3

 

 

(3:06)Cool

 

 

(3:06)Sooooooo

(3:06)Did u see the pics

 

 

(3:06)Oh

(3:06)They aren’t sexy pics, right?

(3:06)Because Missy it has nothing to do with you

(3:06)But I’m not interested

(3:06)In you…

 

 

(3:07)Lmfao!!!!!!!

(3:07)Sweetie the feeling is mutual

(3:07)I like to get a good look at my steak before taking a bite

 

 

(3:10)I’m feeling slightly disturbed

 

 

(3:10);) I can work with that

(3:10)BUT I WOULDN’T

(3:10)UNLESS

 

 

(3:11)No no no

 

 

(3:12)JK BABEE!!

(3:12)LOL

(3:12)I know where ur heart is

 

 

(3:13)On my chest

 

 

(3:13)NVM

(3:13)NOW CHECK THE PIC I SENT U

(3:13)<33333 I know u are gonna love it

 

 

(3:13)Ok

(3:13)Ill trust you

 

 

(3:19)!!!!

(3:19)SOOO

(3:19)Are uuuu perhapssss planning to start an altar on my name

 

 

(3:19)It’s a selfie

(3:19)I´m guessing is you

 

 

(3:19)SHIT 

(3:19)JUST A SEC

 

 

(3:20)Buuuut did you like what u seeee?

(3:20) :3

 

(3:20)Ruuuude

(3:20)Here

(3:20) _Attached Image_

 

 

(3:22)Another selfie

 

 

(3:22)LUCAAAS BEHIND MY BEAUTIFUL FACE

(3:22)THAT’S UR LOVING MIDGET 

 

 

(3:22)Everything is blurry except for you face

 

 

(3:22)U are fucking blind

(3:22)I want something after this

(3:22)The beast will kill me

(3:22)JUST SO U KNOW

 

 

(3:23)What are you going to do?

 

(3:28)Missy????

 

 

 

 

 

 

(3:32) **i’m going to need an alibi**

(3:32) **so u better be ready friar**

 

 

(3:32)WHAT?

 

 

(3:32)Whats happening!!!

 

(3:32) **jeeez friar, why are u so freak out?**

 

(3:32)Work

(3:32)Nothing

(3:32)What exactly do you need an alibi for?

 

(3:33) **u are my alibi**

(3:33) **missy just came in and smacked charlie on the face**

(3:33) **t** **hen stole his phone**

 

 

(3:34)She did what?

 

(3:34) **shes hiding on the bathroom**

(3:34) **when shes out**

(3:34) **either I team up with charlie or missy**

(3:34) **someone’s going down**

 

(3:34)Oh no

(3:34)Good luck?

 

 

 

 

(3:35)MISSY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

 

 

(3:35)Pops calm the fuck down

 

 

(3:35)They are going to murder you

 

 

(3:35)Are u perhaaaaps worry about my well being

 

 

(3:35)I don’t know

(3:35)I just don’t want to go to court

 

 

(3:35)why would u?

 

(3:35);) waaaait

(3:35)No need to answeeer

 

(3:36)FYI IF I DIE 

(3:36)ITS GONNA BE ON UR CONSCIOUS 

 

 

(3:36)Please don’t

 

 

(3:36)I did it for u babe

(3:36)ENJOY

 

(3:36) _Image attached_

(3:36) _Image attached_

 

(3:37)The midget only has pics with charlie boy

(3:37)XOXOXOXOXOXOOOO TTYLXXX

(3:37)Be at my funeral <3

 

 

 

 

 

(3:38)Maya please don’t murder missy

 

 

(3:50) **Who?**

 

 

(3:55)Oh god

 

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

(8:02)Im a survivor

(8:02)Im not gon give up

(8:02)Im gon work hard (NOT REALLY)

(8:02)Im a survivor

(8:02)Im gon make it

 

(8:05)I’m alive lucaaas

 

 

(8:07)Great

(8:07)You didn’t have to do that

 

 

(8:07)DON’T ACT LIKE YOU ARE ALL MIGHTY

(8:07)U ARE HAPPY

(8:07)ARENT U

(8:07)CUZZZ NOW U KNOW HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE

 

(8:07)<3<3<3<3<3

(8:07)Soooo oooo

(8:07)What do you think

 

 

(8:08)I´m not talking to you about this

 

 

(8:08)U OWN ME

 

 

(8:08)What’s with you and Maya with those debts?

 

 

(8:08)Tradition lucas

(8:08)We are classy ladies

(8:08)Tired of being fuck over by society

 

 

(8:08)That’s the first time something you say makes sense

(8:08)In some way

 

 

(8:08)Ohhh pops

(8:08)STOP FUCKING AROUND

(8:08)Whaaaat do you think of maaaaya?

 

 

(8:10)I’m texting someone with a face

 

 

(8:10)UGHHHHHH

(8:10)BUT WHAT DO U THINK OF HEEER FACE

 

 

(8:10)She’s pretty

 

 

(8:10)Tah iT?

(8:10)REALLY>???

 

 

(8:10)Shes really really pretty

 

 

(8:10);)))))

 

 

 

 

(8:11)Promise me you will never let me use that stupid emoji ever again

 

(8:11) **u just said emoji**

(8:11) **i’m working cowboy**

(8:11) **how am I supposed to focus after that?**

 

(8:11)EMOJI EMOJI

 

(8:11) **nerd**

 

 

 

 

(8:15)U C

(8:15)I know thereeees mooore

 

 

(8:15)I already answered

(8:15)Now let me be

 

 

(8:15)NOOO I WANT

(8:15)THE FULL

(8:15)POPS ANSWER

 

 

(8:15)And you will leave me alone?

 

 

(8:15)Yeeeyeyeyes

 

 

(8:17)Ok

(8:17)Yes

(8:17)I think Maya is beautiful

(8:17)And she has a nice smile

 

 

(8:17)Uuuuuh

(8:17) A nice everythiiiiiing?

 

 

(8:17)…

(8:20)If she really that short

(8:20)Because she said she was tall

 

 

(8:20)LMAOF

(8:20)I KNOW RIGHT

(8:20)SHES MY LITTLE MIDGET OF HATRED

 

 

(8:21)I actually feel guilty now

(8:21)Because she hasn’t see my face

 

 

(8:21)NEITHER 

(8:21)I wannna see uuuur face

 

 

(8:21)No

(8:21)Goodbye

 

 

(8:22)MEAAANIE

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(10:00) **missy is going to pay**

(10:00) **for the most expensive dinner ever**

 

 

(10:00)Revenge?

 

 

(10:00) **tasty revenge**

(10:00) **she has Zays moves**

(10:00) **except she can´t fool us**

(10:00) **and Charlie already has a revenge plan**

 

 

(10:00)What about my revenge plan?

 

 

(10:00) **True trueee**

(10:00) **I forgot?**

 

 

(10:00)Maya

 

 

(10:01) **Give me a sec**

(10:01) **I can glare at the waiter and type**

 

 

(10:01)Amazing multitasking skills

 

 

_New Email_ __  
**Sender: Charlie Gardner (Ccharliegardner@*****)**  
**Subject: THE MASTER PLAN (murder)**  


**Attached: zaysmurderplan.doc**

 

 

(10:09)Ok, I got it

(10:09)If the police checks my email we are not fooling them

 

 

(10:09) **thast why I’m using charlies email**

(10:09) **hes your bonnie**

(10:09) **or clyde idk**

 

 

(10:09)Ha Ha

(10:09)You are my Bonnie

 

 

(10:10) **undercover bonnie**

 

 

(10:10)That works for me

 

(10:10)Maya I can’t do this

 

 

(10:11) **Attached image**

 

(10:11)Stop

(10:11)Zay is at Vanessas

(10:11)So is my turn to cook

 

 

(10:11) **Rip**

 

(10:11)I can cook just fine

 

 

(10:11) **If u get food poisoning and die**

(10:11) **can I keep zay?**

 

(10:13)No!

(10:13)And I can’t seriously do this

(10:13)Is impossible

(10:13)Don’t you have a better idea?

(10:13)Than me faking my death and making him ride a cruise a year later

(10:13)So I can show up and throw him over board

 

 

(10:13) **But friar**

(10:13) **Its**

(10:13) **The best plan ever**

 

 

(10:13)Maya

(10:13)Please

 

 

(10:13) **Fine fine**

 

(10:15) **Just give me a moment**

(10:15) **Time for dessert**

 

_New Email_ __  
**Sender: Charlie Gardner (Ccharliegardner@*****)**  
**Subject: THE MASTER PLAN 2.O  (murder)**  


**Attached: zaysnotmurder.doc**

 

 

(10:17)Well done Maya

(10:17)Now it’s impossible for them to know

 

 

(10:20) **i can’t text and eat this amazing brownie**

(10:20) **without insulting it**

(10:20) **it needs my full attention**

 

 

(10:20)Are you ignoring me because of a brownie?

 

(10:25)Mayaaaa

 

 

(10:40) **i need to marry the chef**

 

 

(10:45)You need to not do that

 

 

(10:45) **boooring**

(10:45) **friar**

(10:45) **so the plan???**

 

 

(10:45)It’s actually do able

(10:45)So that’s good I guess

(10:45)I just need Vanessa’s help 

 

 

(10:47) **I wanna meet Vanessa**

 

 

(10:47)I’m hurt

(10:47)You want to meet her more than me

(10:47)And I have only talked about her like twice

 

 

(10:47) **i have this gut feeling**

(10:47) **you don’t ignore gut feelings friar**

(10:47) **like right now**

(10:47) **my gut feeling is telling me to marry the chef**

 

 

(10:48)I´m sure your gut is biased by that brownie

 

 

(10:48) **Maybe**

(10:48) **let me…**

(10:48) **Omg**

(10:48) **that fucker**

 

 

(10:50)Maya?

 

 

(10:50) **Its ON**

 

 

(10:50)Whats going on

 

^^^^^^^

 

(1:56) **Friar I’m in love**

 

 

 

 

 

(2:30)You are?

 

 

(2:30) **Were you sleeping?**

 

 

(2:30)No noooo

(2:30)What were you saying?

 

 

(2:30) **oh yeah**

(2:30) **Im in love**

 

 

(2:32)Are we talking about the brownie?

 

 

(2:32) **in a sense**

(2:32) **i have a date**

 

 

 

 

(2:39) **Friaaaaaaaar**

 

 

 

 

 

(2:42)I fell asleep

 

 

(2:42) **are you okay???**

 

 

 (2:42)Yes I’m fine

 

 

(2:42) **look how the roles change**

 

(2:42)So

(2:42)The date

 

 

(2:43) **yeeees**

 (2:43) **missy wanted to congratulate the chef**  

(2:43) **u know that fancy shit rich people do**

(2:43) **Tuuuurns out it was the sub chef who made the brownie**

(2:43) **And he sat with us**

(2:43) **Missy was flirting with him**

 

(2:44) **but he asked me out**

 

 

(2:45)I’m not surprise

 

 

(2:45) **what**

 

 

(2:47)You know…

(2:47)Cuz you are really cool.

 

 

(2:47) **Oh**

 

 

(2:50)When’s the date????

 

 

(2:50) **friday**

(2:50) **he promised to make brownies**

(2:50) **charlie is jealouuus**

 

 

(2:50)Awesome

(2:50)I really need to sleep now

(2:50)GN!

 

 

(2:51) **good morning**

 

(2:51)Right

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(7:05) **hey**

(7:05) **Friar**

(7:05) **free coffee at @** **᥀@**

 

 

(7:10)ON MY WAY

 

 

(7:10) **Wow chill**

(7:10) **Its just coffee**

 

 

(7:10)No its not

(7:10)Its free coffee

 

 

(7:11) **it has come to my knowledge**

(7:11) **that Riley bought the coffee**

(7:11) **how could u?**

 

 

(7:11)I was given free coffee from the barista

(7:11)I asked to pay for hers

(7:11)But she said no

(7:11)IMMSDMF

 

 

(7:14)I just collide with a man

(7:14)He cursed at me

(7:14)Yet I’m still running

(7:14)I feel bad though

 

 

(7:14) **STOP TE** **XTING ME**

(7:14) **And ruuun for that coffee friar**

 

 

 

 

 

(7:30)Are you here?

 

 

(7:30)???

(7:35)Maya

 

(7:47)I can’t believe this

 

(7:47)You lied to me

 

(7:47)I almost killed a man

 

 

(7:47) **almost is the key word**

 

 

(7:47)Maya!!!

(7:47)There’s no free coffee

 

 

(7:47) **Booh oooh**

 

 

(7:47)I will not pay for my coffee

 

 

(7:48) **friar just buy you own coffee**

(7:48) **for fuck sakes**

 

 

(7:48)No

(7:48)I refuse

 

 

(7:50)Ha

(7:50)I did it

 

(7:50) _Image attached_

 

 

(7:51) **omg**

(7:51 **)** **friar**

(7:51) **you are cute**

 

 

(7:52) **but you can’t just send a selfie without saying a thing**

 

(7:52)Rules?

 

 

(7:52) **no**

(7:52) **just common sense**

 

 

 

(7:53)So, I’m cute?

 

 

(7:53) **oh shut up**

(7:53) **yes friar**

(7:53) **you have nice arms**

(7:53) **and a bearable face to look at**

 

 

(7:53)NO

(7:53)You just said I’m cute

(7:53)That includes my entire self

 

 

(7:53) **careful**

(7:53) **ur ego is showing**

 

 

(7:53)Ha Ha

 

 

(7:55) **you arms are not fair**

 

 

(7:55)Can I have a picture of you?

 

 

(7:55) **Pfffft**

(7:55) **eager much?**

 

(7:56)Pretty please

 

 

(7:56) **finee**

(7:56) **let me get charlie**

 

(8:00) ** _Image attached_**

 

 

(8:03)Why do you have a Harvard hoodie

 

 

(8:03) **that’s all you are going to say?**

 

(8:03)No

(8:03)But

(8:03)Why?

 

 

(8:03) **Ex hoodie**

(8:03) **I steal their hoodies**

 

 

(8:04)And their hearts

 

(8:04) **i prefer the hoodies**

(8:04) **i actually steal everyone’s hoodies**

 

(8:04) **nice Columbia hoodie**

 

(8:04)No

(8:04)You are not taking my hoodie

 

 

(8:05) **then your heart**

(8:05) **Jk**

 

 

 

(8:08)I have class

 

 

 

(8:08) **byee**

 

 

(8:08)You look really cute too

 

 

(8:08) **yeah yeah ill pretend you are not talking about charlie**

 

 

(8:08)Ttyl

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!! My finals are over (yay) so now i can freely write. (I need S3!!! i just saw the new intro :c) 
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya
> 
> \---- A day or more has passed  
> ^^^^^ Same day

 

 

(2:00)Let’s say you wanted to ask someone out

(2:00)Would you

(2:00)I don’t know

(2:00)Go straight for it

(2:00)Or…

 

 

(2:10) **ooh friar**

(2:10) **are you having**

(2:10) **love issues????**

 

 

(2:12)Love issues?

(2:12)No

(2:12)I’m not talking about myself here

 

 

(2:13) **right**

 

 

(2:13)Ok, yes

(2:13) I’m talking about myself

(2:13)But it’s not really about me

(2:13)It involves me

 

 

(2:13) **just spell it out**

(2:14) **what´s the issue**

 

 

(2:16)Remember that professor?

(2:16)The one who bought me coffee

 

 

(2:16) **oh god**

(2:16) **friar**

(2:16) **pls tell me this isn’t going where I was exactly expecting it to go**

(2:16) **she wants your butt for real**

 

(2:20)No

 

 

(2:20)NONONO

 

 

(2:20) **you should report her**

 

 

(2:20)Maya It’s not like that

(2:20)She’s trying to set me up with someone

 

 

(2:21) **cool?**

 

 

(2:21)That’s what I’m asking you

(2:21)Is it really cool?

(2:21)Shouldn’t this person be asking me?

(2:21)Instead of telling her to talk on her behalf

 

 

(2:23) **lol**

(2:23) **why are you so wrry about this?**

(2:23) **she must be shy**

(2:23) **and you are scary looking**

 

 

(2:24)According to you

(2:24)I’m cute

 

 

(2:24) **wow**

(2:24) **are you ever getting over that?**

 

 

(2:25) **shit**

(2:25) **gotta go**

 

 

(2:25)Mayaaa noooo

(2:25)I really don’t know what to do

 

 

(2:25) **Ill text you later**

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

(12:20) **dave thinks I want to steal his boyfriend**

 

 

 

(12:30)Do you?

 

 

(12:40) **of course**

 

 

(12:42)Did he cook for you?

 

 

(12:42) **friar the way to my heart isn’t through my stomach**

 

 

(12:42)I’m sure that sub chef doesn’t agree

 

 

(12:42) **he’s got the skills to try though**

 

 

(12:47)So, my issue

 

 

(12:47) **ohhh**

(12:47) **yeaah**

(12:47) **that**

 

(12:47) **Just do it**

 

 

(12:47)Do what?

 

 

(12:47) **whatever you please**

(12:47) **with that shy person**

 

 

(12:48)So you want me to go on a date with someone I barely know

 

 

(12:48) **you do know her?**

 

 

(12:48)Barely

(12:48)She’s on my lit class

(12:48)And I really don’t appreciate the whole

(12:48)Professor interfering

 

 

 (12:49) **just go have some fun**

(12:49) **what’s the big deal?**

 

 

(12:49)I don’t like leading people on

 

 

(12:49) **it’s just a date friar**

 

 

(12:49)What’s the point of going out with someone

(12:49)When you already

 

 

(12:52) **when you what**

 

 

(12:54)Nothing

(12:54)Zay is here

(12:54)Bye

 

 

(12:54) **wtf friar**

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

(8:06)Vanessa is going to move with us for a week

 

 

(8:07) **WHAT**

(8:07) **WHEN CAN I GO VISIT**

 

 

(8:07)Chill maya

 

 

(8:07) **don’t tell me what to do friar**

 

 

(8:07)Feeling grumpy

 

 

(8:08) **ehh**

 

 

(8:08)You okay?

 

 

(8:08) **i don’t know**

 

 

(8:08)Want to talk about it?

 

 

(8:08) **friar**

 

 

(8:08)What I’m just saying

 

 

(8:08) **no friar**

(8:08) **i don’t want to talk about it**

(8:08) **because whenever I think about it**

(8:08) **i just want to beat the crap out of this chair**

 

 

(8:08)Poor chair?

 

 

(8:08) **it could get me fired**

 

 

(8:09)Destruction of propriety

 

 

(8:09) **it’s better than murder**

 

 

(8:09)Touché

 

 

(8:09) **can we just talk about amazing Vanessa?**

 

 

(8:09)She’s not that amazing

 

 

(8:09) **oh please**

 

 

(8:09)She’s okay

 

 

(8:10) **Friar**

 

 

(8:10)YES, she’s awesome

(8:10)And she’s coming to live with us till they fix the leaking in her apartment

(8:10)She was really mad; it ruined some of her paintings

 

 

(8:10) **she paints???**

(8:10) **can I marry her!?**

 

 

(8:10)No, maya you can’t marry ZAYS GRILFRIEND

(8:10) And yes, she’s studying arts

(8:10)Planning to become a teacher

 

 

(8:10) **just murder zay already**

(8:10) **so I can date vanessa**

 

 

(8:10)Ha Ha

(8:10)Not happening

 

 

(8:15) **Yet**

 

 

(8:15)Yet

 

(8:15)But since she’s going to be around for an entire week

(8:15)Revenge plan is on the move

 

 

(8:15) **that means I’m not longer bonnie**

 

 

(8:16)You are always my bonnie

(8:16)Cuz you know

(8:16)You came up with the plan

 

 

(8:17) **true**

 

(8:18) **Aaaah**

(8:18) **this asshole**

 

 

 

(8:20)Maya??

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

(5:00)IM GOING TO BURN IN HELL

 

 

(10:14) **you and me buddy**

 

 

(10:14) MAYA

(10:14) I’m not joking

(10:14) Golden retrievers weren’t meant to be disrespected

 

 

(10:14) **Shit**

(10:14) **this is serious**

(10:14) **what the fuck friar**

 

 

(10:16) I FEEL SO BAD

(10:16) I STEPPED ON HIS LEG

 

 

 

 

(11:01) **SHAME ON YOU FRIAR**

 

 

 

 

 

 

(2:20) **how’s the dog????**

 

 

(2:20) This is the second worst thing to happen to me this week

 

 

(2:20) **no kidding**

(2:20) **you are going to burn in hell**

(2:20) **you just stepped on one of his angels**

 

 

(2:20) Thanks for the support

 

 

(2:20) **what’s the first thing though??**

 

 

(2:25) Oh

(2:25) Just things

 

 

(2:25) **things???**

 

 

(2:25) Stuff

(2:25) That are

 

(2:26) So I’m burning in hell

(2:26) What’s new?

 

 

(2:26) **I’m going to act stupid for your sake**

(2:26) **don’t say I never do things for you**

 

(2:27) **nothing much**

(2:27) **my ukuleles skills are improving**

 

 

(2:27) Awesome

(2:27) I can’t believe we are going to meet soon

 

 

(2:27) **Pffft**

(2:27) **there’s still like 2 more weeks**

(2:27) **chill**

 

 

(2:28) Let me be happy over something

(2:28) After today I need a good thing to look forward

 

 

(2:28) **talking about things to look forward**

(2:28) **i need you to hang out with Riley**

 

 

(2:28) Maya

 

 

(2:28) **not like that**

(2:28) **Jeez**

 

 

(2:30) Ok

 

(2:30) **just go be friends with her**

 

 

(2:30) Just go be friends with her?

(2:30) What…

 

 

(2:30) **oh come on**

(2:30) **don’t act like you don’t want to be friends with her**

 

 

(2:32) So you just want me to call her

(2:32) And be like, hey riley lets be friends

 

 

(2:32) **seeee**

(2:32) **you already know the drill**

(2:32) **and you have her phone number**

(2:32) **just do the thing**

 

 

(2:34) The thing?

 

(2:34) **where you don’t buy coffee and make a fool of yourself**

(2:34) **she likes that stuff**

 

 

(2:34) Excuse me

 

 

(2:34) **please friar**

(2:34) **I’m giving you life advise**

(2:34) **go out and make friends**

 

 

(2:35) You are not my mother maya

 

 

(2:35) **thank god I’m not**

(2:35) **i would feel insulted by your manners**

 

 

(2:35) You are unbelievable

(2:35) And I’m not calling her just because you want me to

 

 

(2:35 **)friar we have a deal**

 

 

(2:35)??

 

 

(2:35) **I need you to be friends with riley**

 

 

(2:38) Why?

 

 

(2:40) **I already told you**

(2:40) **its all part of a bigger plan**

 

 

(2:40) I feel like this plan its going to give me a headache

 

 

(2:40) **don’t strain your med brain**

 

 

(2:40) Ha ha

 

 

(2:45) **since you are being an ass**

 

 

(2:49) Wait

(2:49) What are you doing????

 

(2:50) Maya you better not

 

 

 

(2:50) I hate you

 

 

(2:50) **no, you don’t**

 

 

(2:50) I really do

(2:50) That was low

(2:50) As low as your height

 

 

(2:50) **you did not**

 

 

(2:50) Yes

 

 

(2:50) **take it back**

 

 

(2:50) No

 

 

(2:51) **fine**

(2:51) **I’m gonna let it slip**

 

 

(2:51) Like hell you will

(2:51) I can’t believe you called Farkle

 

 

(2:51) **you made me do it**

(2:51) **you didn’t want to call riley**

 

 

(2:51) And that somehow allowed you to set me up in a real love issue

 

 

(2:53) **there’s no love issue there**

(2:53) **just conflicting feelings**

 

 

(2:53) Semantics maya

(2:53) SEMANTICS

(2:53) IT’S THE SAME

 

 

(2:53) **Relax**

 

 

(2:53) You relax

 

 

(2:53) **I’m quite fine**

(2:53) **thank you**

 

 

(2:53) You are aghhh

 

 

(2:53) **unbelievable**

 

 

(2:53) No

(2:53) I was going to type something far worse

 

 

(2:54) **believable?**

 

 

(2:54) I need to study

 

 

(2:54) **oh come on**

(2:54) **friar you can’t be mad about this**

 

 

(2:54) IM NOT MAD

 

 

(2:56) **if I tell you, you are cute will it make it better?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

(3:00) **you are cute when you are upset**

(3:00) **and i´m sorry okay?**

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(1:14)Thanks to you I’m having the time of my life with Farkle

(1:14)As he is sure to let me know all about his undying love for riley

 

 

(1:14) **working**

(1:14) **young love**

 

 

(1:14)He proposed to you weeks ago

 

 

(1:14) **foolish love**

 

 

(1:14)Agree

 

 

(1:14) **How come you get to text me?**

(1:14)” **Farkle hates the use of phones on his presence”**

 

 

(1:15)He’s at the toilet

(1:15)Apparently there’s a speech he needed to prep

 

 

(1:15) **good luck**

 

 

(1:15)You suck

 

 

(1:15) **Lol**

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

 

(12:06) I’m sorry

 

 

(12:11) **good night to you too**

 

 

(12:11) oh sorry

(12:11) Sleeping finally?

 

 

(12:11) **stop apologizing**

(12:11) **no**

(12:11) **I was dozing**

 

 

(12:11) Sleeping

 

 

(12:11) **no**

(12:12) **I just can’t stand the last bits of cupcake wars**

 

 

(12:12) I love that show

 

 

(12:12) **it’s okay**

(12:12) **but the fucking carpenters or whatever the hell they call them**

(12:12) **I can’t deal with their fucking denim shirts**

 

 

(12:15) Actually

 

 

(12:15) **Noo**

 

 

(12:16) _Attached image_

 

 

(12:16) **do you plan to keep making me lose all respect on you?**

 

 

(12:16) I’m only starting

 

(12:17) _Attached image_

 

 

(12:18) **THAT’S A FULL CLOSET**

(12:18) **FRIAR LET ME BURN DOWN YOUR CLOTHES**

(12:18) **I would be doing you a favor**

 

 

(12:18) They are really comfy

 

 

(12:18) **comfy my ass friar**

(12:18) **you have no style**

 

 

(12:18) Who are you to speak of style?

(12:18) I bet your soft ass you are wearing a college hodie right now

 

 

(12:20) **you have no rights over my butt!!**

 

 

(12:20) Is that a yes?

(12:20) You are wearing a college hodie right now

(12:20) Aren’t you?

 

 

(12:21) **THEY ARE COMFY**

 

 

(12:21) Hahahaha

(12:21) How many of them do you have?

 

 

 (12:22) **SHE HAS AN ENTIRE FULL CLOSETDSFT**

 

 

(12:22) Bro!

 

 

(12:30) **now he’s dead friar**

(12:30) **all thanks to your noisy nose**

 

 

(12:30) Charlie will live in my heart

(12:30) Oh and talking about noisy noses

(12:30) Farkle wanted to know how we met

 

 

(12:30) **what did you say?**

 

 

(12:30) That it was none of his business

 

 

(12:30) **Woooow**

(12:30) **I’m really rubbing off on you**

 

 

(12:30) You wish

 

 

(12:30) **day and night**

(12:30) **now**

 

(12:31) **why did you say sorry?**

 

 

(12:31) It’s nothing

(12:31) I can fix it

 

 

(12:31) **FIX WHAT?**

 

 

(12:31) I swear its nothing

 

 

(12:32) **with you everything is nothing**

 

 

(12:32) And with you everything is fine

(12:32) Just ignore whatever Farkle suggest

 

 

(12:32) **about**

 

 

(12:32) Maya it’s nothing, seriously

(12:32) I’m going to meet with him and riley tomorrow

(12:32) And clear this whole misunderstanding

 

 

(12:33) **THIS WHOLE MISUSDESTANDING**

(12:33) **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO**

 

(12:33) **I’m gonna call farkle right now**

 

 

(12:33) You wouldn’t call him at this hour

 

 

(12:34) **he´s my ex fiancé**

(12:34) **I have rights**

 

 

(12:34) Maya don’t do it

(12:34) Please just this once

(12:34) Listen to me

 

 

(12:34) **fine**

(12:34) **I won’t call him**

(12:34) **but you have to be nice to riley tomorrow**

(12:34) **mega nice friar**

 

 

(12:34) Yes yes

(12:34) I’ll do whatever you want

(12:34) Just don’t talk to farkle

 

 

(12:34) **I won’t**

 

 

(12:35) Thanks

 

 

 

 

 

(2:05) I wanted to ask you the real reason why farkle and riley broke up

 

 

(2:05) **go to sleep**

 

 

(2:05) Maya

(2:05) I just don’t want to say the wrong thing tomorrow

(2:05) And ruin the friendship plan

 

 

(2:05) Which sounds awful by the way

(2:05) I don’t like befriending people for ulterior motives

 

 

(2:08) **then just befriend her**

(2:09) **you are too good**

 

 

(2:09) Thanks?

(2:09) so….

 

 

(2:09) **the reason is me friar**

(2:09) **they broke up because of me**

(2:09 **) now go the fuck to sleep**

 

 

(2:12) Oh man

(2:12) Maya I didn’t mean

 

 

(2:12) **it doesn’t involve a love quarrel or whatever the fuck you think**

 

 

(2:12) Whatever the fuck

(2:12) Got it

 

 

(2:12) **GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP**

(2:12) **Friar**

 

 

(2:13) Good night

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks everyone for reading!! This is the first time breaking the texting format, i wasnt sure when would be the right time so i just went with it (sorry). Riarkle ahead!
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined is a New contact (In this case 3 different contacts)

If Lucas was right, and he usually liked to think that way, an argument was bound to happen sooner or later in his meeting with Farkle and Riley. He still felt awful about lying to Riley, he wanted to be friends, but now everything was muddy with Maya’s hidden intentions. She had been secretive over the matter for the past week, and this did nothing to reassure Lucas that befriending Riley wasn’t all part of an awful scheme. Still he trusted Maya.

And wasn’t Riley, Maya´s best friend?

He stood outside the restaurant waiting for the bubbly brunette. Farkle had shown up earlier than even Lucas, who had made it there with 30 minutes to spare. To his surprise Farkle was hyperventilating. The first indicator that, this meeting wouldn’t turn out well.

He wanted to clear out the whole misunderstanding that Farkle had somehow come up regarding Maya and him. But it was impossible with the boy in that state, so Lucas decided to wait for Riley while his friend went inside to find some lost courage.

Riley appeared almost bouncing on her feet, a giant smile pressed on her face and the sun shining bright on her face like she had commanded some god to follow her around town. Lucas insides warmed with guilt, he shoot a quick glance to his phone, there was one message showing up. It was probably Zay complaining for being ditched out this morning, he had wanted to come, but Lucas didn’t want another person around that could make things worse.

Riley beamed at Lucas the moment their eyes met.

“This is my favorite place” She confessed awkwardly. Her eyes fixed on the floor.

“I didn’t know, “Lucas added quickly, not wanting to take the credit from farkle “I’m glad you came”

Riley laughed loudly, maybe too loud, but Lucas didn’t care, she was a flicker of light in the dark.

He gestured towards the door and they both entered side by side. Farkle was already waiting inside, all trace of previous weakness perfectly hidden on his most charming smile. Lucas noticed the way Riley´s shoulders tensed at the presence of Farkle.

Lucas sat abruptly knowing he was already playing third wheel for the rest of the evening. Farkle hugged Riley who gently placed her hand on the boys shoulder, some kind of unspoken conversation flew by the two and they both sat without exchanging any words.

Lucas phones stirred on his pocket, and happy for distraction he quickly fished out his phone.

 

(1:00) **Do you know where I can get camping supplies?**

(1:20)I hate you

 

(1:20) **U there already?**

(1:20)I´m starting to consider being pay for third wheeling

 

(1:20) **sounds like a steady business**

(1:20) **u know with all thosee psychotic exes**

(1:20) **u could live a stable life as a third wheel**

(1:20)Ha ha

 

(1:21) **soo the supplies**

 

(1:21)Ask dave´s boyfriend?

 

(1:21) **already did**

(1:21) **and now he’s on board**

 

(1:21)On board of what

 

(1:21) **isn’t it obvious?**

(1:21) **CAMPING TRIP**

 

(1:21)Oh lord

(1:22)You are going to end up dead

 

(1:22) **worry?**

 

(1:22)No

 

Farkle cleared his throat, Lucas jumping on his seat at the sudden sound.

“Talking to someone important?” Farkle asked, his eyebrows rising suggestively

“Just a friend” He said plainly.

“A special friend” Farkle´s hand rested slightly over his cheek “wasn’t he smiling just now Riley?”

Riley nodded, a gleam of interest already peering on her eyes.

Lucas sent farkle a drop it look, but the other boy seemed too amuse to stop.

“Didn’t Lucas tell you he’s seeing…aa AAAAAAAH” Farkle screamed.

He checked under the table, “Did you just kick me in the leg?” He asked Lucas

“No” Lucas lied without skipping a beat

“I’m pretty sure you just….”

“Shouldn’t we order” Riley raised her voice.

They decided to comply, not wanting to upset riley. Waiting for their food they settled on a nice chat. Lucas knew Farkle well but he had never seen this side of him before. He was a bit more quiet and thoughtful whenever he talked, his eyes always landing on riley with a smile tugging at his lips. Lucas previous experiences with dating left a bitter taste on his mouth after spending a few hours with Riley and Farkle, just from staring he could tell this two were clearly in love. Riley´s hand always seemed to find Farkle´s arm and her colored cheeks practically spell the words for Lucas.

Lucas was really starting to feel uncomfortable, Riley was nice to be around but the whole third wheeling with these two was tiring for him. He had his shared with Vanessa and Zay, but he was used to them, they were like a second family to him. Vanessa always sure that Lucas didn’t feel left out whenever she was around, and Zay´s obsession with sitting him in the middle of them. It was different.

He checked his phone again, more interested in Maya´s hunting supplies business, than Farkle´s new discovery. He tried to keep his face from smiling but it was a hard task.

 

(1:30) **Charlies mom got stuff**

(1:30) **at least that’s her excuse**

(1:30) **for me and charlie to go visit**

(1:30) **family dinner**

 

 

(2:20)Please don’t tell me she thinks you and Charlie are a dating

 

(2:20) **Omg**

(2:20) **no**

(2:20) **she wishes**

(2:20) **she always asks me when me and charlie are going to settle down**

 

(2:20)I can imagine that

 

(2:22) **Noooo**

(2:22) **U have no idea**

(2:22) **shes so certain we are going to end up together**

(2:22) **she has an album filled with wedding plans**

 

(2:22)Are you planning to steal my to be husband Maya?

(2:22) **lol**

(2:22) **hes all yours friar**

(2:22) **How´s the “thing” going?**

 

(2:22)They are so chummy

 

 

(2:22) **Ughh**

(2:22) **good luck**

 

(2:22)I still hate you

 

(2:23) **Yeah yeah**

 

 

(2:00)Vanessa wants to know if you are coming to dinner

 

 

(2:23)Sure, make something nice loser

 

 

(2:23)Just so u know I don’t appreciate ur lame ass attitude 

(2:23)I might love you bro

(2:23)But you put this relationship to a test each day

 

 

(2:23)And each day you realize you love more

 

 

(2:23)Right asshat 

 

“I can’t believe Maya is going on a date!” Riley complained

Lucas interested shifted from his phone to Riley on a second, he immediately cursed himself because in front of him, Farkle´s stared was fixed on him.

“Really?” Farkle feinted innocence

“I don’t like this Farkle, can’t you ask her to reconsider” She pouted “I don’t think she’s ready”

“I’m sure she’s perfectly fine to start dating again” Farkle winked at Lucas.

Lucas was glad that Riley didn’t notice; thankfully she was lost on her bitter thoughts.

“DATING?” Riley´s voice made several heads turn their way. With her cheeks colored she bowed her head apologetically. “Are you out of your mind Farkle, going on a date is different… but dating” She lowered her voice this time

“What’s so wrong about it?” Lucas couldn’t control his curious side on time.

Riley turned to stare at him like he was stupid “She´s not ready, not after Josh” She crossed her arms over her chest, no chance for arguing her out of this.

Josh, Lucas let the name take place on his mind.

Farkle let out a sigh “You are exaggerating Riley, we both know Josh and Maya are over”

“Don’t you dare Farkle Minkus to tell me I’m exaggerating” her whole anger was redirected to farkle, and Lucas was second guessing whether to hide under the table. “Maya is my best friend, I know her better than anyone else”

Farkle´s eyes went directly to Lucas to then close completely, like he was taking in everything Riley had to say over the matter.

Lucas kept his mouth shut, certain that this wasn’t the time to start asking questions, after all Maya had said she didn’t want him preying on her business.

“Riley, she has changed” Farkle said, his voice low but clear enough for the two of them to hear.

Riley bolted from her chair, saying she was going to the bathroom.

“Well, that turned out well” Lucas said with a mocking tone.

Farkle´s smile was a thin line, Lucas knew this expression, he was over thinking, and he didn’t like this look at all.

“When are you going to tell her?” Farkle asked Lucas.

“What?”

“You should tell Riley you are dating Maya, she will be furious if she finds out later” he said as a matter of fact

Lucas stomach dropped. This was the misunderstanding

“Farkle, that’s what I was trying to explain to you the other day” Lucas words were not for the first time failing him

“She´s happier you know? It’s been long since I have seen her like this” A fond expression formed on Farkle´s face

For the second time of the day Lucas felt his insides go warm, only this time was different. He looked away certain that his feeling were bound to show on his face.

He cleared his throat “Farkle, it’s not like that” He said, “Maya is just a friend, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression the other day”

Farkle smiled like he knew something Lucas didn’t “I´m not mistaking Lucas”

Lucas wanted to bolt just as Riley did, instead he rise his hands in a reassurance gesture “NO NO, WE ARE NOT DATING”

Farkle sipped from his ice tea, weighting his next words “You like Maya” it wasn’t a question or statement but a truth Lucas had started to fight recently.

He was speechless for too long before denying it, too long for Farkle or him to believe. 

“You should tell her” Farkle said

 

 

(10:05) **Friaaaar**

 

 

(11:11) **Friar**

 

(11:11) **something happened??**

 

 

(11:20) **now I’m taking this personal**

 

(12:00) **u are ignoring me**

(12:00) **pls tell me you are friends with riley**

(12:00) **and you are bonding**

 

 

 

(12:00)I’m back

(12:00)We went to see a movie

 

 

(12:00) **Oooh**

(12:00) **awesome**

 

 

(12:00)I’m going to bed early

(12:02)Talk to you tomorrow

 

 

(12:02) **you are acting strange**

(12:02) **any problems?**

 

 

(12:02)I’m just tired

 

 

(12:02) **Lucas u better not be lying to me**

(12:02) **Fine**

(12:02) **Go rest**

 

 

(12:09)Wait, did you just use my name?

 

 

(12:09) **Yeah**

(12:09) **I know your name**

(12:09) **LUCAS**

(12:09) **L**

(12:09) **U**

(12:09) **C**

(12:09) **A**

(12:09) **S**

 

 

(12:10)Good night  

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

(6:47) So

(6:47) Today is your date

(6:47) Are you ready?

 

 

 (6:47) **someone is excited**

 

 

(6:49) Just wondering how you are preparing

 

 

(6:50) **I’m not getting marry**

(6:50) **we are just going on a picnic**

 

 

(6:50) Sounds good

 

 

(6:50) **how did it go???**

 

 

(6:50) Uhm?

 

 

(7:00) **yesterday dumbass**

(7:00) **with riley and farkle**

 

 

(7:00) Oh

(7:00) We split it up after lunch

(7:00) Farkle and Riley got into an argument

(7:00) And farkle left

(7:00) We went to the movies after it

 

 

(7:00) **always the same**

(7:00) **i thought things were better**

(7:00) **I’m sorry friar**

(7:01) **i shouldn’t have forced u into it**

 

 

(7:01) It’s okay

(7:01) I had fun

(7:01) Riley is really nice

 

 

(7:01) **Isn’t she?**

(7:01) **i knew you two would get along**

 

 

(7:01) Are you taking all the credit for this new friendship?

 

(7:01) **Duh**

 

 

(7:20) Vanessa is coming tomorrow

(7:20) Just in case…

 

 

(7:20) **Shit**

 

 

(7:20)???

 

 

(7:20) **I’m going visit Charlie’s mom tomorrow**

 

 

(7:20) She doesn’t live in New York?

 

 

(7:20) **No**

 

 

(7:25) Vanessa is going to be here for an entire week

 

 

(7:25) **that’s reminds me**

(7:25) **we are finally seeing each other next week**

 

 

(7:25) Can’t wait

 

 

(7:25) **I was actually wondering**

(7:25) **If you would**

 

(7:25) **Oh shit**

 

(7:26) Maya?

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(3:15) ** _Image attached_**

(3:15) **What do u think?**

 

 

(3:17)You look good

 

 

(3:20) **boooh**

(3:20) **friar**

(3:20) **seriously**

 

 

(3:20)It’s better than a college hoodie

 

 

(3:20) **better than a denim shirt**

 

 

(3:20)You should bring a coat

(3:20)Its cold outside

 

 

(3:20) **Thanks dad**

 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

 

(5:03) BABEEE I WAS CHEERING FOR U

 

 

(5:03)Please leave me alone

 

 

(5:03) Ooooooh honey

(5:03) Are u sad???

 

 

(5:03)I´m studying

 

 

(5:05) Liar mc liar

(5:05) U are grieving 

(5:05) don’t worry 

(5:05 I’ll get rid of the hot chef

 

 

(5:05)Please leave

 

 

(5:05) Just to calm you down

(5:05) Its NOTHING to worry about 

(5:05);) see what I did there

 

 

(5:05)I know how to block numbers

(5:05)Don’t test me missy

 

 

(5:05)U are no fun 

(5:05)Gramps 

 

(5:05)Bye

 

(5:06)LUCAS NOOO

 

 

 

 

(5:10)I have my waysss to get to you

 

(5:10)How many phones do you have?

 

 

(5:10);)

(5:10)Babe don’t ignore me 

(5:10)I’m lonely

 

(5:11)I really need to study right now

(5:11)Go bother Charlie

 

 

(5:11)Buuut buuut

(5:11)Charlie is marathoning gossip girl

(5:11)For the third time

(5:11)BTW maaaya just texted C boy

(5:11)She must be boreeed

(5:11)Maybe u should

 

(5:12)I’m blocking you again

 

 

 

 

 

(5:15)How is it going?

 

 

(5:15) **Fine**

 

 

(5:15):)

 

 

(5:15) **Why are u smiling??**

 

 

(5:15)Nothing

 

 

(5:15) **shuuush**

 

 

 

 

(5:20)Missy ur lord and savior is back

 

 

(5:21)You have got to be kidding me

(5:21)I’m blocking this number as well

 

 

(5:21)NOOOO

(5:21)THIS IS IS CHARLIES NUMBER

(5:21)U wouldntr dare

 

 

(5:21)You have no idea what I’m capable of

 

 

(5:22)Rawwwr

(5:22);)

 

 

(5:22)I’m disgusted

 

 

(5:22)</3

 

 

(5:25)Oh my god Lucas 

(5:25)I’m so so sorry 

(5:25)The freaking monster stole my phone 

 

 

(5:25)Charlie?

 

 

(5:25)In the flesh

(5:25)Or more likely on the text

 

 

(5:25)Hahaha

(5:25)How come you have never texted me before?

 

 

(5:25)Didn’t have your number

(5:25)Missy just added it

(5:25)AND SHES BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS

(5:25)Give me a moment

 

 

(5:28)Everything okay?

 

 

(5:30)Just dealing with the MOST BOTHERSOME BEING IN THIS WORLD

(5:30)She’s making me rewatch gossip girl

(5:30)For the third time 

 

 

(5:30)I heard it’s a good show

 

 

(5:30)IT IS

(5:30)Heeeh

(5:30)So

(5:30)I guess u know about Maya and her date 

 

 

(5:31)Yeah

 

 

(5:35)I hate the guy

(5:35)Just so you know

 

 

(5:40)Me too

 

 

(5:40)BUT U DON’T KNOW HIIIM

(5:40)AH AH FRIAR ;)

 

(5:40)Fucking missy

 

 

(5:40)Maybe I should leave you two alone

(5:41)I really have some things to do

 

 

(5:41)Sure 

(5:41)I’ll call you later

(5:41)There are some things I would like to talk with you

(5:41)SeeeXEYU THINGS

(5:41)Bye lucas

(5:41)Byyyyye eeeee lucas xoxoxo

 

 

^^^^^^^^

 

(8:11) **I wanna go home**

 

 

(8:13)Hey

(8:13)Are you okay?

 

 

(8:15) **No**

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter ten i cant believe we are half way there (i think), im not completely happy with this chapter aaagh. Thanks everyone for reading! 
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined is a New contact (Charlie) 
> 
> ^^^^ same day  
> \----- A day or more has passed

 

 

(8:20)Maya why won’t you pick up your phone??

 

 

(8:25)Maya!!

(8:25)Come on

 

 

(8:25) **i was calling Charlie**

 

 

(8:25)Where are you right now??

(8:25)I got my jacket and I’m ready to leave just tell me where

 

(8:26) **why would u**

 

 

(8:26)Maya I’m serious where are you right now?

 

(8:26) **Charlie is coming**

 

 

(8:26)I don’t care

(8:26)I’m worry and I want to see you

 

(8:26) **I don’t want you to see me like this**

 

 

(8:27)Like?

 

 

(8:27) **like a mess**

(8:27) **I’m**

(8:27) **he’s coming just can…**

(8:27) **you pls text me till he gets here**

 

 

(8:27)I´m going to murder that guy

 

 

(8:28) **Lucas**

(8:28) **different topic**

 

 

(8:28)Yeah, ok ok

(8:28)I started watching gossip girl

 

 

 (8:28) **you are joking right?**

 

 

(8:28)Oh I wish

(8:28)I´m on episode 3

 

 

(8:29) **you got a hell of a ride coming**

 

 

(8:29)That chuck guy is very problematic

 

 

(8:29) **omg**

(8:29) **charlie will fight you off if u shit talk Chuck**

(8:29) **same as I**

 

 

(8:30)Oh man

(8:30)Just give me time

(8:30)And I will definitely get to like the guy?

 

(8:30) **Oooh u will**

 

 

 

*

(8:35)Are you close?

 

(8:35)I´ll get to her in 5 minutes

 

(8:35)Thanks

 

(8:35)What for

 *

 

 

 

(8:36) **Lucas**

(8:36) **are we really friends?**

 

 

(8:36)Yes

(8:36)Of course we are friends Maya

 

 

(8:36) **u don’t have to pretend**

(8:36) **I know I tend to bully you all the time**

(8:36) **and I can be a bit too much sometimes**

 

 

(8:36)I like you just fine

(8:36)I mean

(8:36)I like the way you are

(8:36) And I wouldn’t change the fact that a month ago I texted the wrong number

(8:36)Thanks for being my friend maya

 

 

(8:37) **if you put it that way**

(8:37) **I´m glad you have me then**

(8:37) **so u won’t fuck up as much as you probably do**

 

 

(8:38)And you call me egocentric?

 

 

(8:38) **always**

 

 

(8:38)We will see

 

 

 

 

*

(8:40)She’s right in front of me!!!

 

 *

 

 

 

(8:40) **gotta go**

 

 

 

(8:40)Maya

(8:40)I like you

 

 

(8:40) **whatever friar**

(8:40) **nerd**

 

^^^^^^

 

(12:10) **thanks**

(12:10) **don’t get cocky though**

 

(12:11)Too late Maya

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

(7:09) **Friar**

(7:09) **free coffee at @@**

 

 

(7:15)I’m not falling for that again

 

 

(7:20) **careful when you run**

 

 

(7:20)Ha ha

 

(7:40) _Image Attached_

 

 

(7:40) **I knew u would go**

(7:40) **U are too predictable friar**

 

 

(7:40)Shut it

(7:40)Let me enjoy my free coffee

 

 

^^^^^^

 

(2:10) Weren’t you going to visit Charlie’s mom?

 

 

(2:10) **so noisy**

(2:10) **on my way there actually**

(2:10) **I have a headache from all the kpop Charlie is making me hear**

(2:10) **we are earbud buddies**

 

 

(2:11) How many hours ?

 

 

(2:11) **3 more hours**

(2:11) **I do love road trips**

(2:11) **or I used to**

 

 

(2:11) I couldn’t drive on cars when I was little

 

 

(2:11) **why do I sense an embarrassing story?**

 

 

(2:11) No way I’m telling you

 

 

(2:12) **Friar**

(2:12) **COME ON!**

 

(2:12) No

 

(2:12) **I´m making puppy eyes right now**

 

 

(2:12) Can’t see you

 

 

(2:12) _**Image attached**_

 

(2:12) A Yale hoodie

 

 

(2:12) **unimportant**

 

 

 

(2:17) Ok

(2:17) Story time I guess

 

 

(2:17) There was once me, a younger Lucas that was obsesses with horses

(2:17) To the point I feel second hand embarrassment for my younger self

 

 

(2:17) **there’s nothing worst that second hand embarrassment**

(2:17) **Charlie says herpes**

 

 

(2:18) He’s reading this?

 

 

(2:18) **I already poked his eyes twice**

(2:18) **now he’s trying to come up with**

(2:18) **his “Edward Cullen is an alien” spin off series**

 

 

(2:18) Oh god

 

 

(2:18) **Chop chop**

(2:18) **I wanna hear all about little lucas**

 

 

(2:18) I´m regretting this

 

 

(2:18) **Friaar**

 

 

(2:19) Ok ok

(2:19) As I was saying

(2:19) Terrible life choices let young Lucas to believe cars were an invention to overthrown horses

 

 

(2:19) **this sounds like a conspiracy theory**

 

 

(2:19) Young Lucas didn’t know what the fuck that was

 

 

(2:19) **I wish I had met Young Lucas**

 

 

(2:19) No you wouldn’t

(2:19) Moving on

(2:19) My dad forces me to get inside a car

(2:19) I started screaming calling him awful names

 

 

(2:20) **did young Lucas even know how to curse?**

 

 

(2:20) He tried his best

 

(2:20) **you were adorable**

(2:20) **what happened?**

 

 

(2:20) Life

 

(2:20) **amen**

 

 

(2:21) So my dad gets mad and thinks that the only way to make me understand

(2:21) Is to close the door and make our chauffer drive me around

 

 

(2:21) **CHAUFFER?**

 

 

(2:21) Let me finish my story

 

 

(2:21) **get me on the horses business**

(2:21) **then I would be loaded and that fucking …**

(2:21) **young lucas…??**

 

 

(2:21) It’s okay if you want to trash talk someone

 

 

(2:21) **can we do the trash talk later?**

 

 

(2:22) ARE WE SERIOUSLY GOING TO HAVE A REAL TRASH TALK?

(2:22) I mean, are you going to open up to me?

 

 

(2:22) **you must be wondering what happened**

(2:22) **yesterday**

(2:22) **so yeah**

(2:22) **I guess**

 

 

(2:23) You know I won’t ask for explanations

(2:23) You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to

 

 

(2:24) **I want to**

(2:24) **talk with you**

(2:24) **ABOUT THIS**

 

 

(2:24) Ok

(2:24) The point is, I almost caused an accident

(2:24) Young Lucas tried to choke the chauffer by accident

(2:24) And the car crashed by accident

 

 

(2:24) **is accident the key word?**

 

 

(2:24) Yes

(2:24) And now I can’t get inside cars without having a small panic attack

 

 

(2:24) **U and me buddy**

 

 

(2:24) What?

 

 

(2:25) **ehh**

 

(2:25) **shit**

(2:25) **Charlie is ready**

 

(2:25) Ttyl?

 

^^^^^^

 

(8:30) Vanessa just read your plan

(8:30) She´s awfully excited for being a master plan to messed with his boyfriend

(8:30) And she already holds you in a pedestal

(8:30) She may have mentioned, she wouldn’t mind running off with you to Las Vegas when I showed her a picture of you.

(8:30) Please don’t steal Zay´s girlfriend even if she would be willing to escape with you

 

 

 

 

(8:50) **first thing Charlies mom says to me**

(8:50) **let me see the ring**

 

 

(8:50) Oh god

 

 

(8:50) **this is why you don’t take fake proposal pictures with farkle´s ring**

 

 

(8:50) Good luck with your mother in law

 

(8:50) **Fuck u**

 

 

 

 

 

(9:10) **are you studying?**

 

 

(9:10) Yes

(9:10) I’m tired though

 

 

(9:10) **you better not overwork yourself friar**

(9:10) **and tell vanessa i feel flattered about her proposal**

 

 

(9:10) I won’t

 

 

 

 

(10:16) **Sooooo**

(10:16) **we are about to ruin family weekend**

 

 

(10:16) I hate going to work

(10:16) Maya don´t

 

 

(10:16) **Charlie has this plan to make her sister believe me and him could be a thing**

 

 

(10:16) Why?

(10:16) Just why

 

 

(10:16) **Siblings**

(10:16) **they are a mystery to me**

(10:16) **It could also have to do with the fact she got Charlie drunk on Christmas last year**

(10:16) **and he puked on his grandmother**

 

 

(10:17) Are you taking care of Charlie?

 

 

(10:17) **I’m trying to**

(10:17) **but does he make things hard to me**

 

 

(10:17) I need to work

 

(10:17) But I want to hear how it goes

 

 

(10:17) **I’ll keep u updated**

(10:17) **and…**

(10:17) **Trash talk?**

 

 

(10:17) Sure

(10:17) Just text me

 

^^^^

 

(1:00) SHES WAS BACK MAYA

(1:00) AND SHE TRIED TO KISS ME AGAIN

 

 

 

 

 

(3:01) It was horrible

(3:01) Marly jumped up to save me

(3:01) My boss wanted to fired her

(3:01) Like it was marly’s fault

 

 

(3:01) **its on friar**

 

(3:01) **Omg what**

(3:01) **you need to stop getting it on with your clients**

 

 

(3:01) Thanks for your understanding

 

 

(3:02) **did your boss fire Marly?**

 

 

(3:02) No

 

(3:02) **I know a marly**

 

(3:02)???

(3:02) You do?

 

 

(3:02) **Sarcastic to the bone**

(3:02) **and tends to announce how much she likes girls**

 

 

(3:02) In every single conversation

 

 

(3:02) **Yes**

(3:02) **Huh**

(3:02) **so we have more people in common than we thought**

 

 

(3:09) Don’t go asking Marly work stories

 

 

(3:09) **Wowooow**

(3:09) **could it be…**

(3:09) **there’s a different friar**

(3:09) **a crazy bartender friar**

 

 

(3:09) Please don’t

(3:09) Marly doesn’t know the real me

 

 

(3:09) **Wtf friar**

(3:09) **now I’m worry**

(3:09) **what would young lucas think**

 

 

(3:09) I have this feeling

(3:09) You changed my name on your phone to that

 

 

(3:10) **Psychic friar**

(3:10) **_Image attached_ **

 

 

(3:10) Why can’t you just

(3:10) I don’t know

(3:10) Use my name

 

 

(3:10) **it would be boring**

(3:10) **how did you save my number?**

 

 

(3:10) Marly is dating a model

(3:10) A hot model that only wears high heels

(3:10) Each time marly has to kiss her she gets on her tip toes

 

 

(3:10) **why are you telling me this?**

(3:10) **good material though**

 

 

(3:11) I’m blatantly changing the topic

 

 

(3:11) **you are too boring to come up with a good nickname**

(3:11) **u just typed “Maya Hart, lady of my darkest secrets”**

 

 

(3:11) funny

(3:11) and you are not the “lady of my darkest secrets”

 

(3:12) **but I’m definitely the lady of something concerning you**

 

 

(3:12) No

 

 

(3:12) **Touchy subject**

 

(3:12) Touchy nothing

(3:12) How was the big master plan?

 

 

(3:13) **Its going well**

(3:13) **Charlie went to talk to his sister after being awkward with me the whole day**

(3:13) **and let her know we hook up**

(3:13) **did the thing**

(3:13) **Banged**

 

 

(3:13) I got the message

 

 

(3:14) **and obviously she didn’t believe him**

(3:14) **so that’s where I came in**

(3:14) **I talked to her muuuuuch later into the night**

(3:14) **maybe pretended I was a drunk**

(3:14) **and told her me and charlie**

 

 

(3:14) Yeah yeah

 

 

(3:14) **and I cried and confessed how confuse I was**

(3:14) **after it, and probably had “charlie feelings”**

(3:14) **I wish u had seen her face**

(3:14) **she couldn’t believe it**

 

(3:14) **part two is on the move**

 

 

(3:15) I think you two need to be stop

(3:15) Asap

 

 

(3:15) **boring friar**

 

(3:15) **since that’s out of the way**

(3:15) **I**

(3:15) **just before**

(3:15) **I’m not telling you this only because of the major scheme plan**

 

 

(3:15) Riley’s plan?

 

 

(3:15) **Can we not talk about her**

 

 

(3:15) I thought you were settling things with Riley

 

 

(3:15) **i was**

(3:15) **and then she**

(3:16) **but it’s all my fault, I ruined everything with her so long ago**

 

(3:16) **there’s so many stuff I want to tell you**

(3:16) **but I’m scared you are going to hate me after it**

 

 

(3:16) Maya

(3:16) I could never hate you

 

 

(3:16) **you don’t know the stuff I did**

 

 

(3:16) Don’t you get it Maya?

(3:16) That’s all in the past, whatever happened

(3:16) You are not the same person

 

(3:17) **how can you know?**

 

 

(3:17) Because if you hadn’t change

(3:17) You wouldn’t feel sorry about it

(3:17) The only way to fix our mistakes is not by forgetting but trying to learn from them so we don’t end up doing the same all over.

(3:17) You want to work things out, right?

 

 

(3:17) **I do**

(3:17) **I can’t believe you have such a sweet way with words**

 

 

(3:17) Thanks maya

 

 

(3:17) **cocky jerk**

 

 

(3:17) Ha Ha

 

 

(3:17) **still**

(3:17) **I can’t explain you everything**

(3:17) **I wanna do it in person**

(3:17) **face to face**

 

 

(3:18) Soon

 

 

(3:18) **soon**

 

 

(3:18) Weren’t you going to trash someone up?

 

 

(3:18) **Yes**

(3:18) **my ex boyfriend**

(3:18) **he showed up on my date**

 

 

(3:19) He did what?

 

 

(3:19) **we were eating and he sat down beside me**

(3:19) **I was…**

(3:19) **Lucas I haven’t seen him in a year**

 

 

(3:19) Why would he do that?

 

 

(3:19) **he**

(3:19) **said we are not over**

 

 

(3:20) **he might be right**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I was going to update sooner and then life (and i got distracted writing something else) but mostly responsabilites sorry!
> 
> Normal is Lucas   
> Bold is Maya  
> ^^^ Same day or some time has passed  
> \------ a day or more has passed

 

 

(4:00) _Image attached_

(4:00) _Image attached_

 

 

(4:01) _Image attached_

 

(4:01) **STOP!**

 

 

(4:01) _Image attached_

 

 

(4:01) **FRIAR STOP SENDING ME PICTURES OF YOUR DOG**

 

 

(4:01) Her name is judy

 

 

(4:01) **and I still don’t care**

 

 

(4:01) _Image attached_

 

 

(4:01) **I’m gonna break you if you continue**

 

 

(4:01) I was trying to help

 

 

(4:01) **by spamming me with your dog**

 

 

(4:02) JUDY

(4:02) And yes

(4:02) She’s really good at making people feel better

(4:02) Can’t you see that cute face?

(4:02) Doesn’t it warm your heart?

 

(4:03) **yeah**

(4:03) **i can totally see it friar**

 

 

(4:03) I don’t want you to think about him

 

 

(4:03) **its going to take more than a few dog pictures**

(4:03) **to take my mind off friar**

 

 

(4:04) Do you hate him?

 

 

(4:04) **I swear I’m good at trash talking friar**

(4:04) **I’m so good farkle hired me once**

(4:04) **but when it comes to him**

(4:04) **I can’t do it so easily**

 

 

(4:04) You should just say what you are feeling

 

 

(4:04) **I don’t wanna feeeeel**

(4:04) **I feel too much when it comes to him**

(4:04) **right now I’m so mad I could punch a horse down**

 

 

(4:04) What’s that necessary

 

 

(4:04) **what?**

 

 

(4:04) The implications of hurting a horse

 

 

(4:04) **shit**

(4:04) **forgot you are a horse lover**

(4:04) **Crazy Horse Lover**

 

 

(4:05) Is that going to stick?

 

 

(4:05) **oh yes**

 

 

(4:05) See

(4:05) You can easily talk bad about someone

 

 

(4:05) **I´m not saying bad stuff about you**

(4:05) **I’m just teasing you**

 

 

(4:05) Then I’ll do it

(4:05) I think your ex boyfriend is a jerk for showing up like that

(4:05) He has no rights over you

(4:05) What kind of asshole doesn’t get you don’t want to talk to him again

 

(4:05) **It was my fault lucas**

(4:05) **I should have answered his calls**

 

 

(4:05) No, Maya

(4:05) The guy needs to get it

 

 

(4:06) **he deserves closure**

(4:06) **we both do**

 

 

(4:06) Then why won’t you say that to him

 

 

(4:06) **I don’t know Lucas**

(4:06) **because when I saw him I went blank**

(4:06) **you just can´t erase your feelings no matter how bad you want**

 

 

(4:06) Tell me about it

(4:06) Things would be so much easier like that

 

 

(4:07) **yeah**

 

 

(4:07) So what are you going to do?

 

 

(4:07) **move away**

 

 

(4:07) WHAT

(4:07) MAYA DON’T

 

 

(4:07) **Jk**

(4:07) **I’m tired of running away**

(4:07) **I want to stay this time**

 

 

(4:07) This time?

 

 

(4:07) **I think there’s something worth staying for**

 

 

(4:07) Charlie?

 

 

(4:07) **He’s part of it**

(4:07) **now there’s more**

 

 

(4:07) You don’t sound happy about it

 

 

(4:07) **feelings complicate things**

(4:07) **that’s why I can’t just hate josh**

 

 

(4:07) Josh

 

 

(4:07) **yeah that’s his goddam name**

(4:07) **but from now on**

 

(4:07) **He’s the asshole**

 

 

(4:09) Yeah

(4:09) I can work with that

 

 

(4:09) I’m not calling him anything else

(4:09) No matter what happens

 

 

(4:09) **and what do you think it’s going to happen?**

 

 

(4:09) Nothing

 

 

(4:09) **?**

 

 

(4:09) I’m going to sleep

(4:09) Good night Maya

 

 

(4:10) **Morning loser**

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(1:31) Vanessa wants to know if fake blood stains clothes

 

 

(1:39) **depends**

(1:39) **let me see**

 

 

(1:39) _Image attached_

 

(1:39) **buy the one to your left**

 

 

(1:39) _Image attached_

 

 

(1:39) **yup**

(1:39) **and buy a razor for the love of god friar**

 

 

(1:39) Why?

(1:39) I’m trying to grow a beard

 

 

(1:40) **Oh pls don’t**

(1:40) **you are going to look like a thirteen year old trying to grow a mustache**

(1:40) **and its gonna be all raspy and ughh**

(1:40) **I pity the person that lays their lips on you**

 

 

(1:40) Oh shut up Maya

(1:40) I know you are dying to get your hands on me

 

 

(1:40) **Lol**

(1:40) **a proper joke from you!**

(1:40) **careful you are going to overwork your brain**

 

 

(1:40) No need to worry Maya

(1:40) You don’t care what happens to my brain

(1:40) I’m certain you just want my body

 

 

(1:41) **Omg**

(1:41) **Plssss**

(1:41) **if I wanted to get my hands on you it would have happened already**

 

 

(1:41) I’m not that easy

(1:41) At least take me to a date first

 

 

“Lucas, Lucas! Are you okay?” Vanessa was looking at him deeply. “Your face is all red… who are you talking to on your phonee?”

She leapt on her feet, taking hold of Lucas neck to peer over his shoulder.

“Are you flirting with someone?” she let out a breath. “Remember what Zay and I told you. You don’t really know how to flirt Lucas”

Lucas shook her off, shielding his phone from her eyes.

“I don’t know how flirt?” he was very much offended from such a lie.

Vanessa crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. Giving Lucas her typical, do you really want to fight me on this look.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. “I´m not so bad” Vanessa was dead quiet. “Not that bad?”

Vanessa patted his shoulder. “You have something more important than flirting skills”

“What?” he asked

“A giant loving heart and good personality… most of the time”

“So I’m a jerk half of the time”

Vanessa smiled. “You are grumpy Lucas”

“I´m not!”

“You are being a brat right now”

“You promised me you wouldn’t call me a brat ever again”

“You make it hard sweetheart”

Whatever “It’s not like I was flirting” or trying to.

“Are you having girl issues or boy issues?”

“Vanessa, let’s not, this is super awkward and you are making it worst” Lucas threw his arms in the air. “We are on a fucking store buying fake blood to mess with your boyfriend. I don’t think this is the time or the moment to discuss these things” he didn’t add how it was never going to be.

Vanessa pursed her lips. “Is this about the cute blonde?”

“She’s not just cute” he snapped.

“So, it is about her”

Lucas growled a real awful sound that described how he felt on the inside.

“How do you stop yourself from liking someone?”

“You don’t” Vanessa deadpanned

Lucas looked at her with despair.

Vanessa took a moment staring up at the ceiling; finally she looked back at Lucas. A crease turning her entire face into a serious expression

“I didn’t want to like Zay when I met him”

“Hey!”

“Like you are one to talk”

Lucas rolled his eyes. He would always remember how he and Zay had proclaimed each other mortal enemies on kinder garden only to end up becoming best friends the next day.

“I remember telling my roommate at that time how much I couldn’t stand Zay. I could go on for hours and hours about every single detail about him” a small laugh escaped her lips. “And that’s when it hit me. The only reason I knew those things about him, was because I kept noticing him when he was around. I was in love with Zay”

Lucas stayed quiet, taking in everything Vanessa said. Then he let out a forced laugh.

“What a romantic Vanessa” he mocked her.

“Oh fuck off friar” she punched him on the shoulder. “Let’s buy more of those gory things”

“Get going, I’ll be there in sec”

 

(1:41) **wouldn’t want to shame the friar family**

 

 

(1:49) Go court Charlie

 

(1:49) **If you insist**

 

^^^^^

 

 

(2:15) **part two went out of control**

 

 

(2:15) **Charlies mom decided to give me the talk**

 

 

(2:15) Can I get drunk before you tell me part two?

 

(2:15) **work was bad?**

 

 

(2:15) Awful

 

 

(2:15) **what’s the itch?**

 

 

(2:15) I´m not sure what I’m supposed to say

 

 

(2:15) **Whts the problem friar**

 

 

(2:15) The itch

(2:15) It’s that I just really hate my job

 

 

(2:15) **you said you don’t use the word hate lightly**

 

 

(2:15) I said I hated you like last week Maya

(2:15) I was overreacting

 

 

(2:15) **then why do I feel like you are not overreacting rn?**

 

 

(2:16) I don’t know Maya

(2:16) And I don’t really care at the moment

 

 

(2:16) **Ouch**

 

 

(2:16) I’m sorry

(2:16) Just

(2:16) When are you coming back?

 

 

(2:16) **tomorrow**

 

 

(2:16) Good

 

 

(2:16) **WE DON’T SEE EACH OTHER FACE TO FACE**

(2:16) **how is that good?**

 

 

(2:16) I like to know you are close

 

 

(2:16) **that’s**

(2:16) **creepy**

 

 

(2:17) I´ll steal one of zays beers

(2:17) Be right back

 

 

 

(2:17) **Lucas don’t ignore your problems with alcohol**

(2:17) **i have tried and they don’t go away!**

(2:17) **FRIAR**

 

 

(2:25) **you are not coming back are you?**

(2:29) **whatever**

 

 

 

 

(2:40) ZAY TOOK JUDY AWAY

(2:40) SHES TOO YOUNG MAYAAA

 

 

(2:40) WHHYWE

(2:40) THISDF ISNT FAR

(2:40) FAIR

 

 

(2:50) **FRIAR STOP CALLING ME**

(2:50) **and go the fuck to sleep**

(2:50) **how many beers did you drink?**

 

(2:50) MAYA

 

(2:50) **Friar pls**

 

(2:50) MAYA

 

(2:50) **Lucas**

 

(2:50) I lke when udf call me

(2:50) Lucas

 

 

(2:50) **stop texting me and go to sleep**

 

 

(2:50) Ok

 

(2:50) **good night**

 

 

 

 

(3:00) **LUCAS WHAT THE FUCK CUT IT PLS**

(3:00) **I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOUR DRUNK VOICE**

(3:00) **I DON’T NEED YOU SIGNING[GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Az7dWrK2U48)**

(3:00) **GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!**

 

(3:00) Ok o ko kok

(3:00) Just

(3:00) Ne more thing

(3:00) Whaaaaaat te,m

(3:00) Team

 

 

(3:00) **How can you work in a bar a get wasted with one beer**

 

(3:00) MAAAAYA

 

 

(3:00) **Wildcats**

 

 

(3:00) I cant hear you

 

 

(3:01) **WILDCATS**

 

 

(3:01) Hasdhfhhaaah

 

 

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(6:00) I´m so embarrassed

(6:00) Oh god

(6:00) Oh god

 

(6:00) I’m sorry

 

 

(6:06) **Shut up I’m hunting aliens**

 

 

(6:06) Oh god I called you

(6:06) I’m killing zay

(6:06) I have class in 10 minutes

 

 

(6:06) **drink some water cowboy**

 

 

 

^^^

 

(12:18) **how are you feeling?**

 

 

(12:18) I’m dead

(12:18) But ill managed

(12:18) Now explain the whole alien’s thing

 

 

(12:18) **well you see**

(12:18) **I was drinking coffee with charlies mom**

(12:18) **and charlie barged in screaming who wants to go see aliens**

 

 

(12:18) Was there any alcohol in the coffee by chance?

 

 

(12:18) **Is possible**

 

 

(12:18) **you see friar**

(12:18) **when someone says the word aliens**

(12:18) **in the gardner household you**

(12:18) **have to be prepared to go on the hunt**

 

 

(12:20) I’m so worry about your wellbeing sometimes

 

 

(12:20) **shut up friar**

(12:20) **you serenaded me high school musical last night**

 

 

(12:20) Oh god

(12:20) Maya please be reasonable

(12:20) I was drunk

(12:20) And I’m very very sorry

 

 

 

(2:04) **after expending the whole morning hunting aliens**

(2:04) **I realized they would probably need a cowboy for all those cows they take**

(2:04) **Im giving them your address**

 

 

(2:09) Don’t

 

 

(2:09) **Booohhhoh**

 

(2:09) **Take us to your leader ranger rick**

 

 

 

 

 

(4:00) How did plan B go?

(4:00) I love study period, It gives me time to reconsider my life choices

 

 

 

 

(4:00) **Bus drive with charlie**

(4:00) **it was**

(4:00) **Very enlightening**

 

 

(4:00)??

 

 

(4:00) **Charlies mom gave me her blessing**

 

 

(4:00) Didn’t she do that like the moment you and charlie met?

 

 

(4:00) **It was different lucas**

(4:00) **I could feel it**

 

 

(4:00) Gut feeling?

 

 

(4:00) **Yup**

(4:00) **then Charlies sister broke a wine bottle**

(4:00) **said she didn’t want to live in a world where charlie got to marry first**

(4:00) **charlie tackled her**

(4:00) **i jumped in**

(4:01) **and then we all watched an episode of the x files**

 

 

(4:01) Why do I feel like you are only telling me 10% of the story

 

 

(4:01) **friar this it’s like the chicken story**

(4:01) **It needs to be told face to face**

 

 

(4:01) I’m going to slam my face to my anatomy book

 

 

(4:01) **Good luck**

(4:01) **I have two more hours of kpop to go by**

 

 

(4:02) Ttyl

 

 

 

 

 

 

(7:20) **home sweet home**

(7:20) **MISSY IS ALIVE**

 

 

(7:25) **Missy is being extra bitchy with charlie**

(7:25) **strange**

 

 

(7:30) **Missy is proud of herself for not burning down the apartment**

(7:30) **and I have never in my life seen as much junk food containers**

 

 

 

 

(7:40) Vanessa and me are almost ready to go down with the revenge plan

 

(7:45) **proud**

 

 

 

 

 ^^^^

 

(1:12) I can’t sleep

(1:12) I miss judy

(1:12) _Image attached_

(1:12) My bed is lonely

 

 

 

(1:12) **Lucas you are going to need better excuses to get me in your bed**

 

 

(1:20) I didn’t mean

 

 

(1:22) **I’m just joking**

(1:22) **geee chill**

 

 

(1:22) **where’s judy thought?**

 

 

(1:22) Zay said she had fleas so she took her away

(1:22) He’s bringing her back on Wednesday 

 

 

(1:30) I feel so lonely

 

 

(1:30) **poor friar u got no one to cuddle with**

(1:30) **I wonder why is that**

 

 

(1:30) IM AN AMAZING CUDDLER

 

 

(1:35) **do you sing them we are breaking free as you cuddle them to death?**

 

 

(1:35) No

(1:35) And no one has ever complained about my cuddling skills

(1:35) Or singing skills

 

 

(1:35) **i bet young lucas didn’t expect to gain**

(1:35) **cuddling skills as he grow up**

 

 

(1:35) I feel like you are corrupting my childhood memories

(1:35) Please don’t do it

 

 

(1:35) **at least young lucas didn’t have those monster arms**

 

 

(1:36) Monster arms

(1:36) Didn’t you find them pleasing last time?

 

 

(1:36) **GEEE LUCAS**

(1:36) **ASK ME ON A DATE FIRST**

 

(1:36) Fuck you maya

(1:36) My arms are magical

 

 

(1:36) **cocky friar is the best friar**

 

 

(1:36) Anyone could fall pleasantly asleep on my arms

 

 

(1:36) **gorilla arms**

 

 

 

 

(1:50) _Image attached_

 

 

(1:55) **FRIAR WEAR A FUCKING SHIRT**

(1:55) **CHARLIE IS STILL A VIRGIN**

 

(1:55) **NO IM NOT**

 

 

(1:55) Why do you keep letting him see your phone?

 

 

(1:55) **We are cuddling**

(1:55) **Hard to text and cuddle without the other person seeing**

 

 

(1:56) CHARLIE HAS CUDDLING PRIVILEGES?

 

 

(1:56) **I just like something soft to rest my head on**

(1:56) **besides**

 

 

(1:56) **_Image attached_**

****

 

(1:56) The three of you

 

 

(1:56) **its a cuddle fest**

 

 

(1:56) Those are called orgies

 

(1:56) **you are out of control**

 

 

(1:56) AND YOU ARE WEARING A NYU HOODIE

 

 

(1:56) **AND YOU ARE NOT WEARING A SHIRT**

 

 

 

(2:00) _Image attached_

 

 

(2:01) **you are just wearing your Columbia hoodie to spite me**

(2:01) **its not going to work**

(2:01) **because we both know that hoodie is gonna end up with me**

 

 

(2:01) If that ever gets near you it’s probably going to be on your bedroom floor

 

 

(2:01) **what**

 

 

(2:01) IM GOING TO SLEEP

(2:01) GOOD NIGHT

 

 

 

“VANESSA DON’T EVER ALLOW ME TO TRY FLIRTING AGAIN!!” Lucas shouted from his room.

“Lucas don’t tell me you used that [parks and recreation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYdptlnKcfE) line again” Vanessa answered from the other room. Lucas could hear Zay laughing.

“NO!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Thanks for reading! Short update (i´ll try to update again this week) I was an emotional wreck after finishing Ocarina of time and i didnt want that to translate to my writing, then other stuff ehh.
> 
> Lucas is normal  
> Maya is bold  
> Underlined is a new contact (Charlies phone)

 

 

(7:00)Come visit

 

(7:10) **I can’t**

 

(7:10)Please?

 

(7:10) **I´m working**

(7:10) **and it’s raining**

(7:10) **besides aren’t you in class?**

 

(7:10)I´m studying at the library

 

(7:10) **keep going**

(7:10) **don’t over work your brain**

(7:10) **u haven’t signed your model contract**

 

(7:10)Yet

(7:10)I thought you wanted to meet Vanessa

 

(7:12) **FRIAR IM WORKING**

(7:12) **I do wanna meet her**

 

(7:12)Do I seriously have to wait for the end of the week to meet you?

 

(7:12) **LUCAS GO BLOW SOMEONE AT THE LIBRARY IM BUSY**

(7:15)Ok, I will

 

 

 

 

(10:34)My charamel machiatto tastes like candy overdose

(10:35)At least I didn’t pay for it

 

 

(2:26)Oh god

(2:26)MAYA

(2:26)She approached me and actually talked to me

(2:26)Maybe she will blow me at the library

 

(2:30)I just gave you a perfect opportunity to mess with me

 

 

 

(4:05)Are you okay?

 

(6:00)I did all my readings

 

 

(6:30)Are you mad at me?

(6:30)I swear I didn’t profane someone at the library

(6:30)MAYA LOOK AT THAT WORD I USED

(6:30)You must have some sneaky comment

 

 

 

(6:30)Ill forced Vanessa to watch Gossip Girl with me

 

 

*

(8:00)Dude, are you with Maya?

 

(8:00);)

 

(8:00)No

 

(8:00)Yes

 

(8:00)No no no

 

(8:00)Babe 

 

(8:00)Wrong number

 

(8:00)LUCAS DON’T BE LIKE THAT 

(8:00)U texted charlie boy

(8:00)But he left his phone

(8:00)Hes such a dummy 

 

(8:00)Ok, thanks bye

 

(8:00)WAIT

(8:00)DIDN’T U WANT TO KNOW WHERE MAYA IS ;)

 

(8:01)Yes

 

(8:01)Shes with chicken legs

 

(8:01)Who?

 

(8:01)U know: skinny, reddish hair

(8:01)Intellectual superiority 

 

(8:02)Farkle

 

(8:02)YEAH THAT ONE

(8:02)HE HAS A HIGH VOICE 

 

(8:02)Thanks Missy

 

(8:02)Jealouuuuussss?

(8:02)Is Charlie with them?

 

(8:02)Probs 

(8:02)U know 

(8:02)Since we are both lonely 

(8:02);)

 

(8:05)Bye

(8:05)Adios

 

(8:05)Ciao bello

 

(8:05)God

*

 

 

(12:16) **FRIAR**

(12:16) **OMG FRIAR FRIAR**

 

 

(12:16)You are back

 

 

(12:16) **yeah yeah whatever**

(12:16) **I have big news**

 

 

(12:16)Are you getting married again?

 

 

(12:16) **no**

(12:16) **why would I?**

(12:16) **jeeez friar focus**

 

 

(12:16)What’s the problem?

 

 

(12:17) **Farkle is dating someone**

 

 

(12:17)Ok?

 

 

(12:17) **Someone that isn’t Riley!!!!!!!**

 

 

(12:17)Ok

 

 

(12:17) **not okay friar**

(12:17) **what am I supposed to do?**

(12:17) **I was with them pretending to be okay**

(12:17) **and you know what’s even worst?**

 

 

(12:18)I´ll quote Charlie on this “herpes”

 

 

(12:18) **Aren’t you chummy?**

(12:18) **FRIAR**

(12:18) **GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME**

 

 

(12:18)Don’t do that to me

 

 

(12:18) **I’ll do whatever I please with you**

(12:18) **if you don’t hear me out**

 

 

(12:18)Go on

 

 

(12:18) **Farkles girlfriend is amazing**

(12:18) **and they are**

(12:18) **what’s the word for it**

(12:18) **they fit together**

 

 

(12:18)Fit?

 

 

(12:20) **yeah like you know**

(12:20) **they are just compatible**

(12:20) **I don’t know how to explain it**

 

 

(12:20)Relationships can’t be explain in words

 

 

(12:20) **thank you doctor friar**

(12:20) **you enlighten my days**

(12:20) **with your undeniable knowledge**

 

 

(12:25)Ha Ha

(12:25)Be careful Maya your crush is showing

 

(12:25) **look at you**

(12:25) **all high and mighty**

(12:25) **did u get laid in the library?**

 

 

(12:30) Obviously

 

(12:30) **SASS 100%**

(12:30) **I´ll let you have this one**

(12:30) **before you ruin this moment and embarrass urself**

 

 

(12:31) I wouldn’t

(12:31) I learned from my mistakes

 

 

(12:31) **I´ll buy your philosophy book when it comes out**

(12:31) **Nerd**

 

 

(12:31) Shortie

 

 

(12:31) **Bye**

 

 

(12:31) I TAKE IT BACK

 

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(11:21) **U should tell riley**

 

(11:21) What?

 

(11:21) **U should tell riley about farkle**

 

(11:21) Why me?

(11:21) **because I’m not talking to Riley**

(11:21) **and farkle won’t tell her**

 

(11:21) That leaves me?

(11:21) **FRIENSHIP**

 

(11:21) No way

 

(11:21) **Friar**

 

(2:36) **FRIAR STOP YOUR UNDISCIPLINARY ACTIVITIES IN THE LIBRARY**

 

 

(2:40) Let me be Maya

 

 

(2:40) **WHATS THAT?**

 

 

(2:40)   **you have a date today don’t you?**

 

 

(2:40) Oh god

(2:40) Are you stalking me Maya?

 

 

(2:41) **OBVIOUSLY**

 

 

(2:41) **go talk to riley now**

(2:41) **Plsssss**

 

 

(2:41) I can’t

 

 

(2:41) **SO IT’S TRUE**

 

 

(2:41) I´m not doing this with you

 

 

(2:41) **DOING WHAT?**

 

 

(2:42) I need to study

 

 

(2:42) **Are u mad cuz I ignored u yesterday?**

 

 

(2:42) We are passed those silly things

 

(2:42) **silly things**

(2:42)   **aren´t you being silly right now ranger rick?**

 

 

(2:42) Didn´t we pass that as well?

 

 

(2:42) **not today**

(2:42) **since I’m asking you for something**

(2:42) **legit asking you to do this for me**

 

 

(2:45) I don’t want to get involved in this Maya

(2:45) Farkle was in love with Riley last time we hang up

(2:45) I’m confuse by this

(2:45) So I can’t exactly go and talk with riley

 

 

(2:45) **yes you can**

(2:45) **she adores you!**

(2:45) **please for ur devotion to your lady of secrets**

 

 

(2:45) Ok

(2:45) I´ll do it

 

(2:50) You can say it

(2:50) **No**

 

(2:50) I may reconsider if you don’t say it

(2:50) **FINE FINE**

(2:50) **Thanks**

 

(2:50) I´m so happy right now

(2:50) **Gee friar ur crush is showing**

 

(2:51) Obviously

 

 

 

(9:05) **Lucas**

 

 

(9:10) What?

 

(9:10) **Nothing**

 

 

(9:10) Maya

 

 

(9:10) **Whut**

 

 

(9:10) NOTHING

 

(9:10) **FUCK U**

 

 

 

 *

(9:30) Babeeeeeeeeee

(9:30) Babeeeeee

 

(9:30) Wrong number

(9:30) BABE GD 

(9:30) Be fast

(9:30) I´m in a hurry

 

(9:30) FIRST OF ALL

(9:30) EXCUSE U FOR BEING SO DANM RUDE

(9:30) AND SECOND OF ALL

(9:30) I CANT BELIEVE U ARE DOING THIS!!!

 

(9:30) First, what?

(9:30) Second, I have no idea what you are talking about

(9:30) And third, I don’t care

 

(9:31) ITS OVER 

(9:31) IM TIRED OF BEING NICE 

(9:31) FOR NOTHING

(9:31) Go ahead and ruiiiiin all my HART WORK!

 

(9:31) Ok

(9:31) Missy I’m sorry

(9:31) I´m stress over some things

(9:31) I don’t mean to unload all that on you

 

 

(9:31) Sweetie 

(9:31) I forgive u

(9:31) U CAN BE NICE :3

 

(9:31) Yeah yeah super nice

 

(9:31) But honey boo why are u going on a date with someone 

(9:31) When u obviously have the hots for M

 

(9:32) Are we talking code names here?

(9:32) GG STYLE ;)

 

(9:32) Ok, then

(9:32) I don’t have the hots for M

 

(9:32) Is your second name LIAR instead of FRIAR?

(9:32) BE HONEST WITH ME ASAP

(9:32) I´M LOSING MY PATIENCE

 

(9:32) I have to go

(9:32) LUUUUCAS DON’T GO TO THE DATE

 

(9:32) I´m not going on a date

(9:32) Ok?

(9:32) Where did that rumor come from?

 

 

(9:32) I smell a fish 

(9:32) AND IT’S NOT CHARLIES SHOES THIS TIME

(9:32) THAT BOY FELL ON A POND LAST WEEK AGO

 

(9:32) I…

(9:32) Bye Missy

 *

 

 

 

 

(10:00) **I´m bored**

(10:00) **charlie and missy are fighting over karaoke songs**

 

 

(10:15) **what if I go there right now?**

 

 

(10:15) I´m not home

 

 

(10:17) **U weeeere ignoring me????**

 

 

(10:17) Maybe

 

 

(10:17) **LUCAS**

 

 

(10:17) I don’t want to be rude

(10:17) Can’t really text right now

 

 

(10:17) **oh**

(10:17) **are you having dinner with a pristine?**

 

 

(10:17) I have manners Maya

 

 

(10:17) **apparently not**

(10:17) **since you are textiiiing me**

 

 

(10:17) Ttyl

 

(10:17) **whatever**

 

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(6:18) Good morning

 

(6:18) **let me be**

 

 

(6:18) Maya

 

 

(6:18) **Friar**

 

 

(6:18) What’s the itch?

 

 

(6:18) **you make me**

 

 

(6:18) I make you what?

 

(6:18) **nothing friar**

(6:18) **nothing**

 

 

(6:18) Is there something bothering you?

 

(6:18) **you**

(6:18) **lying to me**

(6:18) **you weren’t mad about your work last time**

(6:18) **so** **what’s your itch?**

 

 

(6:18) I don’t want to talk about it

 

 

(6:18) **why?**

 

 

(6:18) I´m embarrassed about it

 

 

(6:18) **Lucas**

(6:18) **remember that time you said you wouldn’t judge me or think bad about me**

(6:18) **its the same for me**

 

 

(6:20) I feel stupid Maya

(6:20) I said to myself I wouldn’t let this happen again

(6:20) And I’m doing the same all over again

 

(6:20) **WHAT**

(6:20) **ARE YOU NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE MISTAKES?**

(6:20) **come on friar**

 

 

(6:20) It’s my family

(6:20) I feel like I’m going to bow to my father again

(6:20) And do whatever he pleases

 

(6:20) **I thought u had somehow patch up things with your dad**

 

 

(6:21) Yeah

(6:21) If you mean not talking to him

 

(6:21) **he’s back in your life then?**

 

 

(6:21) He wants

(6:21) But

(6:21) I mean we met and all he did was pester me about college and my life choices

(6:21) Yesterday he blamed Zay about my behavior

(6:21) He said I was ungrateful for all the opportunities he offered me

(6:21) How I was ruining my life

(6:21) He

 

 

(6:21) **doesn’t get it?**

 

 

(6:22) Yeah

 

 

(6:22) **Lucas I know I’m not the best person to give you advice**

(6:22) **I have fucked up my entire life**

(6:22) **maybe thast why I feel like I can say this now**

(6:22) **don’t run away from your father**

 

 

(6:22) Well he isn’t making it any easy

 

 

(6:22) **no no no**

(6:22) **i think you need to come clean to him**

(6:22) **tell him how you feel**

 

 

(6:22) You don’t think I try?

 

(6:22) **WELL YEAH**

(6:22) **I bet you just sit there nodding at everything he says**

 

 

(6:22) He’s my father Maya

 

 

(6:23) **I don’t care Lucas**

(6:23) **he’s being an ass**

(6:23) **whether he’s your father or not he doesn’t have the right to make you feel awful**

(6:23) **no one does**

(6:23) **NOT EVEN ME**

 

 

(6:23) You are unbelievable

 

(6:23) **I’ll go with you**

(6:23) **I’ll stay by your side and hold your hand the entire time**

 

 

(6:23) You’re insane

(6:23) **Deal?**

 

(6:23) Come on Maya

(6:23) I can’t just talk back to my father

 

(6:23) **DEAL!!!?**

 

 

(6:23) Ok

(6:23) Fine

(6:23) We will go

(6:23) And you will stay right beside me

(6:23) But I must warn you, my father is really scary

 

(6:23) **lucky for you I can say the same about me**

(6:23) **you have never seen me in person**

(6:23) **A make QUITE THE IMPRESSION**

 

 

(6:23) It’s the height right?

 

 

(6:23) **duh**

 

(6:23) **now stop with the self pity**

(6:23) **I won’t let you be**

 

 

(6:23) You aren’t making this easy for me

 

 

(6:23) **the feeling is mutual**

(6:23) **so many dark secrets to carry**

(6:23) **PLUS MY OWN**

 

 

(6:24) Then it’s a deal!

 

(6:24) **Eh?**

 

 

(6:24) I´ll hold your hand

 

(6:24) **TO THE ALTAR?**

(6:24) **FRIAR I’m not getting marry**

 

 

(6:24) That’s not what I meant

(6:24) Maya, I’ll hold your hand

(6:24) When you need it the most

 

(6:24) **you are such huckleberry**

 

(6:24) NO

(6:24) **I like this one**

 

(6:24) DON’T DO IT!

 

(6:28) **_Image Attached_**

 

 

 

^^^^

 

(12:25)I must really ask

(12:25)Where did the rumor that I have a date come from?

(12:25) Because

 

 

(12:25) **MARLY**

(12:25) **I should have known she was messing with me**

 

 

 

(12:25)I do

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading!! This was supposed to be a funny chapter, a really funny chapter and then... i blame the music i was hearing, it really changed my mood and then this.
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined is A new contact (Zay, Missy and "New Girl")

 

First question, is it easy to ignore your phone?

No

Second question, is it easy for Maya Hart?

Apparently, yes.

Lucas slammed his hands on the table, a bad, terrible move considering he was in the library, surrounded by half of his class and the other half composed of college students living on cups of coffee. He didn’t need to look behind his back, or the front, or the sides, to know that everyone was glaring at him and mouthing curses under their breaths. He slumped on his seat, covering his face, trying to somehow get swallow by the table.

He heard one student coughing to his side, yogi was giving him the, are you out of your mind stare. He shook his head, and told his study partner to keep going without him. He needed to sort out his priorities.

He checked his conversation with Maya, from two three days ago, three freaking days; he could feel a hot iron on his back, marking the passing days.

 

(12:25) I do

 

(12:30) **impressive**

(12:30) **the cowboy finally found something to ride**

 

(12:30) Very funny Maya

 

(12:30) **I hope you have fun**

(12:30) **u deserve some action**

 

(12:30) I get action

 

(12:30) **yeah right**

 

(12:30) I can’t believe Marly told you

(12:30) I wanted to tell you

 

(12:30) **Its fine**

(12:30) **I have to go**

(12:30) **got tons of stuff to do**

 

(12:30) Ok

(12:30) Ttyl!

 

 

He re read every single word, trying to figure out the problem. She had been perfectly fine, messing with him as always, and still.

Three days

Of

Zero

NADA

Lucas pushed his phone to the side; he didn’t know what to do. He had tried calling her but her phone went to buzz mail.  And for some strange reason Charlie’s phone was also off, he knew he could try calling Missy but he didn’t want to just give in yet, Maya would text back, she had to.

 

 The rain fell hard on the pavement, students rushed from different sides trying to get to class. Lucas just stood on the doorway of the library, he was free to go home, but the thought of going home without knowing anything about Maya made him feel awful, he missed texting her, he missed her.

His phones buzzed, making hope vibrated on his chest.

 

(2:12) Spotted at the Columbia Library:  L having an existential crisis. Long distance relationships are better than texting relationships. Better luck next time.

 

He smirked

 

(2:12) At least you didn’t use Lonely Boy

 

(2:12) I knew I was forgetting something

 

Lucas watched Vanessa and Zay walk towards him. Zay broke away from his girlfriend, running to hug Lucas.

“Stop crying” He said once he was on his friend´s arm

“There´s something on my eye” Lucas mumbled

“Lucas, here is a tissue” Vanessa was trying not to smile.

He scowled

“It’s the rain!” He bellowed.

Zay patted his back, still clinging to Lucas. “We will pretend for you”

Vanessa laughed.

“Gosh I really can’t stand you two” He said, but now he was also laughing.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, it´s me!” Lucas was trying to keep his tone flat.

“Hi!” Riley waved at him.

She walked to his side, the subway wasn’t this crowded at this hour. For some reason Lucas wished for it. Wished for the feeling of not really sticking out, of being one of the bunch. Riley´s hair was wet from the rain, the tip of her nose red.

“There´s nothing wrong with a bit of rain, but an entire week of raining it’s starting to clog my system” She fussed with her coat zipper.

Lucas wanted to ask about Maya, the name was on the tip of his tongue, burning like hot sauce, begging to come out. He closed his mouth, hard, and nodded at Riley.

“But you know, at least we get to see rainbows; don’t you think they are really pretty? Sometimes I wished I could stare at them everyday… but then they wouldn’t be so special”

Lucas frowned.

“It’s in the absence that we find the beauty of things!” Riley stomped her feet, as if she was proclaiming a far acknowledge truth. “You know, like when you don’t see someone for a long time and they comeback, it’s your own rainbow, the sun after the storm”

He wondered what Maya would say. Maybe she would stand on the storm side, saying how storms are far better than the blazing sun.

What about him.

What do you prefer?

“Lucas?” Riley was staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

“I asked you what do you prefer, the sun or the storm?”

 I…

He rubbed the back of his head. “I´m ok with both”

Riley tapped her chin. “I mean from one side…”

Lucas didn’t care.

Maybe Maya was right, or more exactly Troy Bolton was right. Lucas needed to get his head on the game.

 

(10:15) I need to know if she’s okay

 

(10:30) Missy?

 

 

(11:00) They are broken 

 

(11:00) WHAT

(11:00) MISSY

 

 

(11:00) Srry honey

(11:00) I made a deal with them

(11:00) Maya left with charlie boy

 

(11:00) Explain now

 

(11:00) Booooooring 

(11:00) They are wrking on a PJ 

(11:00) they were like

(11:00) MISSY U GOTTA DO THIS FOR US

(11:00) I partly blame the asshole

 

(11:02) Wait what?

 

(11:02) He came here

(11:02) Ughhhh 

(11:02) I played the who the FUCK U ARE LOOKING FOR

 

(11:02) Wheres Maya now?

 

(11:02) IDK

(11:02) Maya´s phone do you have it?

 

(11:02) They are busy 

(11:02) IM LONELY FRIAR 

(11:02) SOOOO LONELY

(11:02) NOT USED TO THE SINGLE LIFE 

(11:02) IST THERE LIKE IDK

(11:02) AN EMPTY NEST SYNDROM?

 

(11:02) Missy that´s for mothers

 

(11:03) I´M HAVING IT 

(11:03) I can’t even flirt 

(11:03) Or eat

(11:03) THIS SUUUUXXX

 

(11:03) When is she coming back?

 

(11:03) T.DAY

 

(11:03) Tell her to call me when she gets there

 

(11:03) NO WAY

(11:03) GET IN LINE 

(11:04) Missy

 

(11:04) NO WAY JOSE

(11:04) NOT TILL U MAN UP AND TELL HER HOW U FEEL

(11:04) BESIDES WE H8 U

(11:04) That’s new

(11:04) When did I earn the hatred?

 

(11:04) Don’t act amnesic on me 

 

(11:04) God

 

(11:04) Yeah

(11:04) Go pray 

(11:04) Earn my respect back

(11:04) K?

 

(11:04) What about my respect for you?

 

(11:04) YOU already worship ME

 

(11:04) Please just tell Maya to call me

(11:04) She wont

(11:04) After I tell her about 

(11:04) Him

 

(11:05) Bye Missy

 

[^^^^^^^^^^](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvnP6BmQvEk)

 

 

(12:00) **I´m so tired I could actually sleep**

 

 

(12:00) Thank god

(12:00) You are alive

(12:00) Maya don’t do that to me ever again please

(12:00) **whaat?**

 

 

(12:00) Leave without saying a thing

(12:00) I thought you were gone

 

 

(12:00) **sorry my life is a mess friar**

(12:00) **not my fault missy hijacked my phone**

 

 

(12:00) What

 

 

(12:00) **yup**

(12:00) **then she kicked me out of the apartment**

 

 

(12:00) She told me a completely different story

 

(12:05) **LUCAS I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO MISSY**

 

 

(12:06) I´m sorry?

 

(12:06) **no, don’t**

(12:06) **I have had enough**

(12:06) **I slept on a floor with roaches**

(12:06) **I saw a guy pee in front of me**

(12:06) **AND THAT’S NOT THE WORST**

(12:06) **GALLERIES ARE BITCHES**

(12:06) **and I have a rash**

 

 

(12:06) Try some cream?

 

 

(12:07) **Charlie is rubbing my back at the moment**

 

 

(12:07) I still don’t understand

(12:07) A single thing

 

 

(12:07) **you wanna know what sucks**

(12:07) **responsibilities**

(12:07) **I´m making a list**

(12:07) **and stealing the swear jar**

 

 

(12:07) What is going on over there?

 

(12:07) **Let’s see**

(12:07) **Missy is playing the victim**

(12:07) **Charlie cried**

(12:07) **Twice**

 

 

(12:08) I don’t understand anything

 

(12:08) **THERES NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND**

(12:08) **cuz I keep fucking up things**

(12:08) **can you believe that?**

 

 

(12:08) No, I can’t

(12:08) Don´t say that Maya, don’t try to cover up the fact that…

(12:08) That you were gone

 

 

(12:08) **I was not gone**

 

 

(12:08) It felt like it

 

 

(12:08) **Lucas I seriously didn’t mean to disappear this time**

 

 

(12:08) Did you ever mean it?

 

(12:08) **don’t ask that**

 

 

(12:08) Did you even miss me?

(12:08) Wait

(12:08) That’s not what I meant

 

 

(12:08) **okay**

(12:08) **what did u mean then?**

 

 

(12:08) It doesn´t matter Maya

(12:08) I want to understand what goes on

(12:08) On the other side

 

 

(12:10) Maya

 

 

(12:10) **I have nothing to say**

 

 

(12:10) Don’t lie to me, please

 

 

(12:10) **I DON’T**

(12:10) **what do u want from me Lucas?**

(12:10) **do u want me to go running there**

(12:10) **so I can cry out my problems to you**

 

 

(12:10) Yes

 

 

(12:10) **not happening**

 

 

(12:11) Fuck Maya

(12:11) Why can’t you lean on me?

 

(12:11) **I DON’T LEAN ON ANYONE LUCAS**

(12:11) **you are confusing me**

(12:11) **stop it**

 

 

(12:11) Stop what?

 

 

(12:11)   **I´m tired**

(12:11) **Please**

 

 

 

 

(12:30) Maya

(12:30) Do you really want me to stop?

 

 

 

(12:40) **yes**

 

 

 

 

 **

(1:00) LUCAS

(1:00) THIS IS MY FAULT IM SO SORRY

 

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(7:02) Sorry for calling off our date yesterday

(7:02) If you are still free I would love to go out with you

 

(7:10) Awesome!!!! 

(7:10) Are you sure thought? I wouldn’t want to get in the way  L

 

(7:10) Don’t worry, there’s nothing on the way anymore

 

(7:10) Great then see you soon!!! xx

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey everyone, sorry for the late update!! I´m back to classes which means i have to focus on hw and stuff, but hopefully i will still get to update once a week. Thanks for all the support and comments i really love reading them.
> 
> I wasnt really happy with how this chapter turned up (ughh) 
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya

 

 

“LUCAAAS!.... LUCAAAS”

Lucas tossed on his bed, from side to side, maybe that way the voice would get away. He wanted, needed to sleep. Dreaming helped with the weights of trying to live an unfulfilling life. He tossed again, this time slamming his head against the wall.

He woke up, grumbling and roaring from the pain on his skull. He really hated mornings, he stopped moving, was it morning?

The clock on his bedside table told him that it was still morning. He still had time to get to class. Instinct made him go for his phone. Only to realize that the night before he had left it in the living room, no reason to carry his phone around all the time, now.

His door opened the light from outside making him go blind in a second. He cursed loudly enough to wake his neighbors next door.

“Are you deaf” Vanessa was shouting as well.

“No, but I’m definitely blind now” He roared back.

“Jesus christ Lucas, what is that smell… and this mess” Vanessa was walking around his room.

Lucas was an adult. He didn’t own any explanations to Vanessa.

“Vanessa!!! I´m not wearing pants” He said, in hopes she would bail from his room.

“Lucas let’s not pretend I have not seen you naked before” She grabbed a basket, pilling the clothes scattered around his floor.

Lucas flushed. “Toss some pants this way, please”

Vanessa launched a handful of clothes.

“I think that’s clean”

“Thanks”

He dressed up in what he hoped was an at least fashionably accepted way. The lights were still off and he wasn’t really fond on the idea of lightning his whole room for Vanessa to inspect. He had been lazy for the past two days, only studying and watching an extremely unhealthy amount of Gossip Girl.

He heard a phone ring, more specifically his phone. Lucas saw a flash of light to his right only to realize that Vanessa had tossed his phone.

His eyes were killing him, making it hard for him to read the name.

“Hello”

“It’s time for us to meet” A girl said, a voice he didn’t know.

His breath caught on his chest.

 “Meet me at ***** in twenty minutes”

The line went dead. Leaving no time for Lucas to think, he was struck by a million doubts. He checked his phone.

The name “Blonde Beauty” was placed right on top of the last receiving calls.

He didn’t stop for a minute to think, to form a comprehensible word even after Vanessa followed right on toe. Question after question fired by her, Lucas ignore them.

He turned before leaving, meeting Vanessa´s confuse eyes.

“Maya” He said and then closed the door.

***

 The coffee shop was packed with students, each one stepping out of the counter with a mug swirling in clouds of smoke. He had already drunk two coffees, none free, going against his ultimate goal to not pay for his coffee. A silly goal he had set 5 months ago. He had been complaining about how much coffee a med student actually consumed, saying he could probably pay for his intuition if he only stopped drinking coffee, a lie of course.

For a Friar, money wasn’t a problem. His family was actually loaded to the point Lucas needed to scold himself whenever his rich privileges took the best of him. Farkle was the only friend with a similar problem to his.

Lucas held to his coffee cup like it was a life line, he was a jumble of thoughts, a mess set on this coffee shop. Lucas had seen himself as he walked near a mirrored window, he should have really paid more attention to his clothes before leaving his apartment.

He was wearing grey jog pants with an unmistakable grease stain from a pepperoni cheese pizza, paired up with a purple hoodie that had the words “Y´all” on its front, a gift from Vanessa. At least he had grabbed his black coat. He pulled it closer to his chest, in the hopes of keeping some dignity.

He ran a hand through his hair; at least it was short enough to not go into full bed hair.

His eyes searched the crowd of people; he couldn’t see a single familiar face. His heart felt heavy on his chest, like a rock had replaced it.

Lucas thoughts went back to his last text messages with Maya. They had been, awkward and strangled. Lucas knew things could never go back to being the same, good and bad in their own way.

Maya had asked him to stop.

He had.

Or at least he was trying his best to keep aside whatever had been building up for the past weeks on him. He didn’t want to avoid Maya, but now whenever she texted him, he would come up with an excuse, telling her he needed to focus on studying, only texting her to say goodnight

Tomorrow was the day they were supposed to meet, really meet, in person. Yet he…

**_You are gonna cme right??_ **

 

_Some things came up_

****

**_oh_ **

**_It’s fine if you can’t_ **

 

_No no_

_I´ll try to go_

 

Someone was making their way to him through the crowd. He saw brown hair, straight and with a very pink headband on top. When she looked up, Lucas recognized her face immediately.  Then next to her a guy clashed to her side.

The girl slapped the guy´s arm and dragged him towards Lucas. Lucas was also familiar with that face, the brown wavy hair, cut to the chin and that likable smile always plastered on his face in every photo. The only missing element was a blonde with striking blue eyes.

Lucas felt the rock for heart tighten; no blonde was behind the pair.

Missy sat first, and then she pulled Charlie down, until he awkwardly sat down.

Lucas fumbled with his cup holder. Waiting for an explanation and feeling extremely out of place.

Missy smiled, her lips shinning bright with lip gloss.

“Hi stranger” Her voice a bit more deep than Lucas thought, but he could definitely recognized it as the one from this morning.

“Hi” Lucas said flat.

Charlie was running a hand through his hair, making it a mess. He really looked like he didn’t want to be here.

_That makes two of us_ , Lucas thought.

“Hey, Lucas” Charlie said with a half hearted smile.

This time Lucas tried to sound a bit more friendly. He had actually wanted to meet Charlie.

“Maybe I should go get some coffee, don’t you think Missy?.- Do you want something Lucas? I’ll get you a muffin I heard they are good” He was rambling, using his hands for unnecessary gestures. “I’ll be right back, ok?” He rose from his seat, practically running away from them. It took a lot of Lucas not to escape with him.

Missy rolled her eyes.

“Sorry about that” Missy didn’t sound sorry at all. “He has issues”

Lucas glanced to his side. Maybe he could pull out a very plausible excuse to leave.

He opened his mouth to tell Missy he had probably left the stove on and needed to run back to his place, when she spoke over him.

“ Maya”

Lucas went still on his place.

“What about her?” Lucas tried to sound uninterested.

Missy let out a high pitched sound, Lucas realized she was actually laughing.

She covered her mouth. “Your face just now, it was priceless. So good”

Lucas scowled; apparently some people were the same in real life.

 “Oh!! don’t look at me like that Lucas. Mind me, but I must say you are quite exquisite”

Lucas made a gagging sound.

“Not fix in that attitude problem though? Such a waste, with a face like that”

“Why did you call me pretending to be Maya? I don’t appreciate you interfering”

Missy cocked her head to the side, her flawlessly shinny hair coming down to her right.

“Gosh, can’t you be nice to me for once? I came here wanting to apologize and you are making me want to rip my tongue out before saying it”

“I´m glad the feeling is mutual. I don’t really feel like talking to you either”

Missy held her hands up in surrender.

“Lucas. I didn’t come to pick a fight with you. I actually feel really bad for the outcome of certain events, I swear I was doing what I felt was the right”

Missy tried to place her hand over his on the table. Lucas quickly pulled away.

Missy´s lips thinned. “It’s all my fault, I’m sorry. Can you please give me a chance?”

Lucas laughed. “A chance for what? Don’t really see the point on making things more complicated”

Missy shook her head. “I came here to help!!! And honey, things are always complicated, whether you like it or not life is a bitch and is out to fuck you half of the time. That if you are lucky”

“I don’t… you see. I don’t believe you”

“WHAT! Stop questioning my good intentions, you don’t know me”

“That’s why”

“ Dang it. You are hard to please boy, not that I’m not up to the task but you are really working me out”

 He made another gagging sound.

“Figure of speech babe. You really turn me off with this broodiness and stiffness. Can’t… you I don’t know. Do some flexes and relax?”

“I could go for a run. You know, away from here”

 “See, total turn off”

Lucas let out a small thank you god when Charlie finally decided to come back from war. He was holding a small tray, three cups of coffee and some blueberry muffins.

Missy sized the coffees and took the one that looked like someone had dumped the entire whipped cream container on it. Lucas just nodded to Charlie and thanked him.

“Did you apologize?” Charlie asked Missy.

“I did” Missy pouted. “He´s being mean to me”

Charlie smiled at Lucas. “I think he’s being fair. You kind of mess up his and Mayas relationship”

Lucas was glad there was no coffee on his mouth; he could have ended up spitting it at that comment.

“This must be awkward. Meeting us like that” Charlie said. “Not really the way I wanted things to go”

Lucas nodded. He didn’t want to blame Charlie. Missy was a different story thought.

“Can I get some answers now?” Lucas had never asked so many questions in his entire life. And he had been a curious kid while growing up.

Missy looked down at her cup. Her high spirits suddenly sinking.

“Lucas. This is an intervention” Charlie spread his arms to his sides, knocking over some guy.

Lucas raised both of his eyebrows. He had only heard about interventions, and they usually had a precedent of close calls, and were directed to important issues, like workaholics.

He took a sip from the remaining coffee. It tasted like gingerbread, too sweet for his taste, but better than anything.

 After apologizing with the customer Charlie shifted on his seat.

“I have been wanting to meet you ever since Maya said you were trustworthy”

Lucas swallowed hard.

“She what?”

“Yeah, I was also impressed by it. She isn’t very friendly”

Lucas could hear a voice on his head making emphasis on the word Very.

“What missy did, she did it for a good reason. It might have been a bit irrational to throw her out of her home…”

Missy gaped at him. Then she punched Charlie´s arm.

“HEY!” Charlie rubbed his arm.

“No need to be an ass as well Charlie”

“Lucas appreciates honesty! Don’t you?”

Lucas nodded apprehensible.

“See! I´m putting the cards over the table. What you did was all for Maya but Lucas doesn’t know that”

“He doesn’t have to understand every single thing, though!”

“Gosh, not this again” Charlie rubbed his forehead.

“Look me in the eyes Charles! In this instant”

Charlie focused on the wall to his left.

“This is just like Christmas eve all over again! You are so petty and ungrateful” Missy bellowed.

Charlie frowned. “ME! UNGRATEFUL? Well excuse me Miss, I need to wake you up at three am so I can blow my hair dry”

 “Guys” Lucas said.

Charlie and Missy were still focused on their argument.  

“GUYS” Lucas shouted.

Finally they turned their attention back to him. Charlie’s cheeks had colored a bit.

 “Why am I here?” Charlie and Missy shifted on their seats. They looked at each other for a moment, a silent conversation even more heated than their previous argument. Missy huffed.

“Lucas you still don’t know Josh. He can be really pushy when it comes to Maya”

“What? Did he hurt Maya?!”

Charlie shook his head quickly.

“No. no. he would never do that. It’s the contrary” He paused for a moment. “He´s three years older than Maya, it’s not that much, but he has always felt a bit entitled to Maya´s well being. Kind of like him knowing what’s best since he has been there done that, only that he hasn’t”

Missy finally decided to speak up.

“I wanted to destroy Maya´s phone, you should be thankful I didn’t. I think Riley told him where Maya was living, so the jerk decided to show up”

“Missy threw her out… through the window!”

“I´m amazing. Shut up! Lucas, we need you to steal Maya away from Josh”

Lucas opened his mouth then shut his jaw tight. Then opened his mouth again, no words came to his mind.

Thankfully Charlie broke in. “What Missy meant to say was, how much are you willing to do for Maya?”

Everything, he thought, and then he stopped himself from saying it.

He had known Maya for a short amount of time. He had never seen her in person, only talking to her through messages. He knew so little about her, yet he felt like he knew the real Maya.

But it could be his stupid crush talking for him. He was a mess when it came to Maya Hart.

 

_Do you really want me to stop?_

****

**_Yes._ **

 

It still hurt. Like a stab that had come near a vital organ, close enough to be fatal.

“We are friends” He mumbled.

Charlie gazed at him, a crease on his perfectly blank face. Looking at him Lucas was sure he had read Charlie wrong before, the guy might have seen in the brick of nerves. But right now he was seeing a side of Charlie Gardner that Lucas could only tie back to another reason Maya kept him so close.

Charlie Gardner was damn perceptive when it came to reading people. And right now he was seeing right to Lucas heart.

“Feelings ruin everything don’t they?” He smirked.

Lucas was scared of giving too much away, he rose from his seat.

“I have class, I really need to go now. It was nice meeting y´all, even when I can’t understand the point of this meeting”

“Lucas. Talk to her again, please”

“I meant what I said. She’s my friend”

“I didn’t come here just to tell you to text her”

“Then why did you come? Huh, all this stalling for nothing”

“Come tomorrow”

“I already made plans”

He didn’t wait for Charlie to talk again, just turned to leave.

He had made it out when a hand clutched his arm.

Missy was breathless, looking at him with bewilderment

 

 ***

Lucas stood outside his apartment. Not really wanting to go in just yet. The rain was falling hard outside; he had run all the way from the subway.

He unlocked his phone and stared at his background for a long time. The photo of him and Zay standing under the statue of liberty offered a small gateway from his current issues. Maybe he could drag Zay to an impromptu trip. For a moment on his mind the photo changed, it wasn’t Zay by his side, but a blonde girl, wearing a Columbia hoodie.

 He typed.

 

(11:09) It’s raining a lot

 

 (11:09) **I like the rain**

 

(11:09) Yeah

(11:09) Me too

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! My internet was down for an entire week :c. I tried to write an extra long chapter but im swamped with homework (i actually thought i wouldnt be able to update this week either but yay)  
> Which is funny because the way i planned this chapter it was like super super long then some stuff got longer and i really need to get some other stuff done so IM MAD ABOUT THAT  
> (wow, build up stress not good)
> 
>  
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined is a New contact (Charlie and new girl for this chapter)

 

 

“You are calling me at three am in the morning” Lucas said pressing pause to the tv.

“I’m a very persistent guy. Besides, did I hear gossip girls opening?” Charlie voice sounded muffled by something.

“Pfft what.? Those were my neighbors you heard” 

“Lucas are you watching gossip girl at three am in the morning?” That didn’t sound like a question at all, Lucas was feeling offended by that suggestion.

“Who does that?!”

“Apparently you”

“I´m not…”

 

“LUCAS ARE YOU STILL WATCHING GOSSIP GIRL!?” Vanessa barged into his room, screaming and turning on the lights, leaving Lucas blind for a few seconds.

Lucas could hear Charlie laughing.

“VANESSA I COULD BE NAKED RIGHT NOW! LEARN TO KNOCK” Lucas covered the receiver and shouted back. Not his best decision.

Vanessa knocked the door already open.

“Lucas are you naked by chance? May I come in? Find a better excuse next time” she said sweetly, a fake smile on her face.

 Lucas regretted not taking off his shirt, then he could actually play the “privacy please” excuse, but he was on his sweats and a hoodie, not really naked.

 “I´m on the phone Vanessa”

 Vanessa crossed her arms.

 “A very important call” Lucas remarked.

 Vanessa whirled around fast, closing the door with unnecessary strength.

 Charlie was still laughing over the phone. Lucas cleared his throat until he heard the line go silent.

“Is she your sister?” Charlie asked, his voice still tinted with his previous outburst.

 

 “Best friend´s girlfriend. She’s a keeper” and Lucas really meant it. He had dealt with Zay´s previous girlfriends with an arm’s length reach, always feeling like his best friend deserved better, and then Vanessa had show up and proved Lucas point right. She could be dominant but always with a good intention behind it.

 “Awesome. I tried living with one of my sisters once, didn’t really go well. She helped me find my own place after one week. I think her boyfriend didn’t like me, such a shame I really thought we could get along”

 Now Charlie was rambling. If it wasn’t for the time or the fact that Regina had just showed as Blair´s roommate, Lucas would be happy to hear the guy out, but there were pressing matters.

“Hey, charlie?”

 “Yeah”

 “Why did you call me…?”

 “Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just wanted to make sure Missy didn’t do anything when she went looking for you”

 

_Oh, that._

 

Lucas dugged out a piece of paper from his pocket. There was an address and a date on it.

 “Nah, she just wanted to apologize. Again”

 “Good. I do my best to teach her good manners, she’s unbelievable”

 Lucas laughed. 

“Heh, yeah” Charlie said awkwardly.

 Lucas really wanted to text the unbelievable person he knew right now. Was she…

 “Is Maya around?” Lucas asked.

 “Uhmmm. She’s working on a project, can’t get her to sleep not matter what I say” 

 “Oh, man! I have been wanting to get her to sleep ever since we started talking. Personal challenge”

 “Really?” Charlie was probably smiling over his phone. “Tough challenge, especially since you are ignoring her at the moment”

Lucas scowled to his phone.

 “Not ignoring her. Just…”

 

Just stopping

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say. I wanted to also make sure if you are coming for open mic at my work.”

 “I have a date”

 “Then take her. What’s the big deal, Maya is  JUST your friend, right?”

 “I don’t know. I really have to hang up now Charlie”

 “What season are you on?”

 “Three” Lucas blurted out “Fuck”

 “Knew it”

 

 

(4:15) You should go to sleep

(4:15) **u sure you are texting the right number?**

 

(4:15) You just proved my point

(4:15) **glad I helped a cowboy out**

(4:15) **do I get a horse ride for this?**

 

(4:15) Very funny Maya

 

(4:15) **extremely**

(4:15) I was thinking

 

(4:15) **impressive**

 

(4:15) Wrong number

 

(4:15) **jk lucas!**

(4:15) **i really want to know what u were thinking**

 

(4:15) You can’t get mad

(4:15) Promise?

 

(4:16) **Ughh**

(4:16) **fine**

(4:16) **please don’t say sex**

 

(4:16) MAYA

 

(4:16) **what**

(4:16) **It’s really late lucas**

(4:16) **and you are a big boy**

 

(4:17) WHY WOULD I TEXT YOU ABOUT THAT?

 

(4:17) **idk lucas**

(4:17) **bro code?**

 

(4:17) Maya we aint bros

 

(4:17) **maybe u wanted some advice**

(4:17) I’m laughing so hard right now

 

(4:18) **U have no rights lucas**

(4:18) **U SERENADED ME HSM**

 

(4:18) Will you ever let that go?

 

(4:18) **never**

 

(4:18) You are way worst maya

(4:18) You were going to offer me sex advices!!

 

(4:19) **i was just going to read**

(4:19) **that magazine missy likes to you**

 

(4:19) Unbelievable

 

(4:19) **there’s a section about butter**

(4:19) **u like butter on your preys friar?**

 

(4:20) ON MY PREYS?

(4:20) I need to go to church now

 

(4:20) **or are you the melted chocolate type?**

 

(4:20) Don’t do this to me

(4:20) Please

 

(4:20) **what!**

(4:20) **Missy has those shitty books**

(4:20) **u want some late night reading?**

 

(4:21) I’m calling bro code right now

 

(4:21) **We AINT BROS FRIAR**

(4:21) **besides**

(4:21) **shouldn’t a bro cared for another’s bros**

(4:21) **sexy concerns**

 

(4:21) MAYA DON’T YOU DARE

 

(4:21) **fine**

(4:21) **I wont**

(4:21) **but are you concern about your “inner goddess doing the merengue with some salsa moves”?**

 

(4:21) VANESSA JUST KICKED ME

(4:21) BECAUSE I COULDN’T STOP LAUGHING

(4:21) I BLAME YOU

 

(4:21) **Lol**

(4:21) **i love her**

 

(4:21) No concerns for me!?

 

(4:21) **u okay?**

 

(4:22) No

(4:22) I’m in pain

 

(4:22) **then suck it up**

(4:22) **big boy**

 

(4:22) Stop calling me that

 

(4:22) **Lucas the adult then**

 

(4:22) Reading those words is giving me a life crisis

 

(4:22) **let’s see**

(4:22) **Maya the adult**

(4:22) **Yeah**

(4:22) **I´m broken again**

 

(4:22) Told you

(4:22) You add the word adult to anything

(4:22) And it gets times time worst

 

(4:22) **like a magic trick**

(4:22) **Unless you are farkle**

(4:22) **he would take it as a compliment**

(4:23) Actually Zay once ran away from home

(4:23) When his mother told him he was big enough to make an appointment with his doctor

 

(4:24) **yikes**

 

(4:24) Yeah

 

(4:24) **so**

(4:24) **what were you thinking about?**

 

(4:24) You

 

(4:24) **HA HA**

(4:24) **VERY FUNNY**

 

(4:24) **now be honest**

 

(4:24) Only if you go to sleep

 

(4:24) **already tucked into bed**

 

(4:24) Lies

 

(4:24) **fine don’t tell me the truth**

(4:24) **wanna know what I’m thinking about**

 

(4:24) Sure

 

(4:24) **You**

 

(4:25) Goodnight maya

 

“Lucas this needs to stop”

Lucas threw his arms in the air to protest. He had rights that came with paying for half of the rent and he was going to fight for them.

“Vanessa, please”

“Lucas, no”

Zay pumped his fist in the air. “LUCAS, YES”

“YES!” Lucas bellowed to his best friend.

Vanessa rubbed her forehead.

30 minutes later Lucas stood outside Farkle´s penthouse door, he didn’t wait for Farkle to invite him in, the moment the door was open Lucas barged in like it was his own place.

“Where’s your TV?” Lucas asked.

“Hey! Lucas, nice to see you too. In the back” Farkle closed the door.

 A girl was seating on the living room. Big black sunglasses covering her eyes, Lucas ignored her and started working with Farkles dvd player.

“Honey pockets. There’s a bugler on the living room”

“That’s just Lucas” Farkle walked to the living room. “Lucas this is Smackle. Smackle. Lucas Friar.”

Lucas just shrugged and continue working on the dvd player.

“Lucas, are you okay?”

“Define okay”

“Okay, as in what are you doing in my apartment at 5 in the morning?” Farkle sat down.

Lucas finally got the dvd working, he really needed to start paying attention to clocks, and clothes. He could see a giant hole on his grey sweatpants.

He turned back to look at his friend´s. Farkle had a giant smile on his face, no need to talk or make comments about this situation when it was obvious Lucas had lost his mind.

It had all started with one text message almost two months ago and had come down crashing hard and fast like a meteorite. Trajectory; Lucas planet.

Lucas went to sit beside Farkle.

“It´s not what it looks like”

“Are you having a life crisis?” 

“Then it is what it looks like”

Farkle patted Lucas arm sympathetically.

“Can I take this off?” Smackle popped in; reminding Lucas he wasn’t exactly alone with Farkle.

Lucas smiled at her. “Let me get them off for you” He gestured to smackle´s glasses. 

“LUCAS!” farkle shouted.

“What? I was just being nice”

“She’s my lady, let me be her gentleman” he stood up, now sitting beside his girlfriend.

Lucas gaped, then dugged his phone out, wanting to text Maya. He stopped himself.

“What are we watching, then?” Farkle asked, breaking Lucas from his indecision to text Maya or not.

“Gossipgirl” Lucas said under his breath

“What?” Smackle and Farkle asked in unison

“Gossip girl”

He pressed play and shushed the couple.

 

(10:24) Excited for today!!

(10:24) Can’t wait for our date J

 

(10:24) Pick you up at 8 pm

 

(10:24) Awesome!!!

(10:24) See you then xxx

 

Lucas closed his eyes; finally sleep was hitting him hard. Farkle and Smackle were still watching gossip girl on the living room. He could hear Farkle trying to imitated Chucks voice, while saying “I’m chuck bass”

It was already 10 am. Time to go home and face his life and probably apologize to Vanessa for being a complete ass for the past two days, and maybe just maybe not letting the distance between Maya and him come back.

Talking to her in the morning had made him missed her so much. He couldn’t stop wondering whether Maya felt the same way as him. Did she also miss talking to him like that?

The phone rang on the living room.

 

“Maya!”

Lucas freeze on his spot.

“Yes, we are going tonight. Smackle says she’s ready for a late night experience!”

Lucas silently walked to where Farkle was holding the phone. Farkle saw him, a very dangerous smile edging on his face.

 

“You are coming here. Right now?”

Lucas was sure he was about to faint. His knees felt like jelly, as a med student he knew this was a bad sign. His heart was beating fast enough to break free from his chest.

“Sure, tell Wally to help you bring the package upstairs…. Charlie I can hear you talking over the phone, yes, she’s here”

Lucas held his hands to his chest. Maybe Farkle wouldn’t say a thing.

“See you in 5. And you won’t believe who is here with me…

Lucas threw himself to Farkle, knocking him down to the floor.

 

(10:30) Save me

 

(10:30) Hey, Lucas!

(10:30) What’s the problem?

 

 (10:30) Are you in Farkle´s elevator!!!???

 

(10:30) Yeah

(10:30) 30 floor

 

(10:30) RECKT IT

 

(10:30) Lucas

 

(10:30) RECKT THAT THING NOW

(10:30) DO SOMETHING

 

(10:30) No FUCKING WAY

(10:30) You are there 

(10:30) RN??

(10:30) YES

(10:30) Don’t let her see me like this

(10:30) I HAVENT SHOWERED IN TWO DAYS!

 

(10:31) Dude

 

(10:31) I´M A MED STUDENT ON EXAMS

(10:31) Charlie please do something!!

 

(10:31) There’s not much I can do bro

(10:31) Why don’t you hide

(10:31) Or actually man up and meet her

 

(10:31) Charlie

(10:31) You are the only one on my side

(10:31) FARKLE WONT HELP

 

(10:31) Almost there

(10:31) Shit

(10:31) I’m dead after this

(10:31) HIDE

(10:31) You have 8 minutes

 

 

“This is childish Lucas!” Farkle shouted from his room.

“Smackle cover me up”

“That’s really daring Lucas! Can’t you see my boyfriend is standing right here” Smackle fixed her crooked glasses.

Lucas tucked himself deeper on Farkle´s gigantic bed.

“Just cover my butt!”

“LUCAS” Farkle hissed.

Luckily Smackle decided to comply and help Lucas hide on a mountain of covers and pillows after it, it looked like Farkle had tried to build a fort the night before.

“I feel like he’s going to asphyxiated” Smackle commented.

“I´m fine Smackle, thanks for caring!” Lucas said under his hiding spot.

 “Stop flirting with me, please!”

 

**

 

Someone knocked the door.

Lucas wanted to faint, real badly.

 

“Mr. Minkus we found your two friends stuck in the elevator. The boy claims he felt dizzy and pressed the emergency button”

At least he could hear them talking. No visual but better than anything, now he just needed to wait for Maya and Charlie to go home.

“Excuse them for the trouble. I have no idea what got into Charlie, since he has come here several times”

“Yeah, Charlie what the fuck?” Lucas didn’t recognize this voice, which meant.

His hiding spot was suddenly too warm to stand, he opened up a small space, just enough for the air to filtered. And small enough to see outside, the door was sadly closed.

“Maya!” Charlie scolded. “Sir, don’t mind her, I’m terribly sorry”

Holy shit, it was real. Maya was in the same place as him, just a few feet away. A real person.

“I will be leaving now Mr Minkus. Have a nice evening”

“You too, Lester”

The door clicked.

Lucas heard them talking, but couldn’t make up the conversation. They were probably walking to Farkle´s guest room, or more exactly the same looking living room, but with a different name to receive his guests.

He couldn’t exactly say, fuck rich people, since he was in fact, hella rich.

 

Hang in there, Friar.

 

Time went by, Lucas didn’t know if it was hours or minutes. He had fixed his hiding place, making himself more comfortable and making it possible to move without feeling like the whole thing was about to fall out.

The bedroom door opened. Lucas heard steps coming near the bed. He slowed his breathing, even when there were at least 30 blankets over him.

Which was probably the reason, why someone, not knowing a human living thing was under it decided to jump on it.

The person thankfully didn’t exactly jump right on top of Lucas.

Lucas stilled on his cocoon. Waiting for whomever the hell it was to leave.

However this person was happily splayed beside him. Taking away Farkle and Smackle the only two possible suspects were Charlie and Maya.

And since there was a god up there punishing him, he was sure, certain. That Maya fucking Hart was right beside him, sharing a bed with him in the most unbelievable way.

His phone vibrated on his leg.

Lucas with some flexibility he didn’t know he possessed got it out, and carefully read the text.

 

(11:12) **Smackle accused charlie of flirting with her**

(11:12) **he looked so conflicted about it**

(11:12) **even kneeled to farkle and apologize**

 

(11:12) Him too?!

 

(11:12) **What?**

 

(11:12) Nothing

 

(11:12) **wait**

(11:12) **did u meet her!**

 

Lucas could feel Maya moving beside him, taking more and more space. He was so dead if she decided to make another trust fall on the bed.

Did he want Maya to find he was hiding from her, to get this over with?

 

(11:12) Yeah

(11:12) Apparently I also flirted with her

 

(11:12) **LUCAS**

(11:12) **HAVE SOME RESPECT**

(11:12) **YOU CASANOVA**

 

(11:12) Couldn’t control myself

 

Maya laughed. In his stomach some butterflies were popping, reclaiming their place. A part of Lucas was begging him to come out, he wanted to experience the real thing, talking face to face, seeing her face and the way it would react. Seeing her smile…

_Do you really want me to stop?_

**_Yes_ **

 

Lucas took a deep breath.

 

(11:15) **Watcha doing ?**

 

(11:15) Laying on my bed

 

(11:15) **lazy**

(11:15) What about you, huh?

 

(11:15) **Laying on farkles bed**

 

(11:15) Lazy and cheeky

 

(11:15) **OH shut up!**

(11:15) **EX FIANCE HERE**

 

(11:15) Yeah yeah

 

(11:15) Maybe you will get to sleep

 

(11:15) **not happening**

 

(11:16) Why don’t you like sleeping?

 

(11:16) **who says I don’t**

 

(11:16) Your actions

 

(11:16) **I do like sleeping**

(11:16) **The thing is**

(11:16) **I don’t feel safe anymore**

 

(11:16) Nightmares?

 

 

Beside him Maya stretched, her body was inches from his, yet a mountain separating them. Or maybe even something bigger.

 

 

(11:16) **sometimes**

(11:16) **but I usually need to be really tired to catch some sleep**

(11:16) **and not even then**

(11:16) **last time I went to sleep thinking I was safe**

(11:16) **everything went to hell**

(11:17) Maya

 

(11:19) **Did you know farkles got like**

(11:19) **10 people working for him**

(11:19) **Yet his bed is a mess**

(11:19) **A giant mountain of blankets**

 

(11:19) Really?

 

(11:19) **maybe it’s a volcano**

 

 

 

(11:19) SOS

 

(11:19) Oh shit

 

 

 

Lucas didn’t have to see, it was enough with feeling the weight shifting on the bed. Maya was about to jump and probably murder him on the fall.

He deserved it.

He would die proudly.

 

“MAYA THAT’S ALL DIRTY!” Charlie burst in, screaming and probably carrying Maya from the bed.

Lucas deflated; he had been holding his breath without knowing.

 “Party pooper” Maya said.

“Wow, very clever Hart!”

“Shut up Gardner”

After that the pair left the room. And to Lucas luck Maya didn’t come back to Farkle´s Room.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update! Hopefully next week i´ll be free to write without worries again (yay)  
> Thanks everyone for reading! 
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined (Charlie´s phone and new girl) 
> 
> not so much texting this chapter, sorry!

 

 

“What about this one?”

“I prefer the blue one” Zay rubbed his chin

Vanessa held two identical blue plaid shirts.

“THEY ARE THE SAME” she exclaimed.

“Babe,” Zay patted the empty spot on the couch, Vanessa willingly sat beside him, resting her head on Zay´s shoulder. “The first one is turquoise and the second one indigo”

Vanessa looked up and punched Zay´s shoulder.

Lucas snorted. And stopped the moment Vanessa redirected her glare at him.

“Lucas”

“Vanessa”

“STOP WASTING OUR TIME!”

Lucas pouted then raised one finger to interject but Vanessa shook her head decisively. He turned to his best friend who only shrugged, Zay wasn’t about to take sides.

“I want to look good” Lucas said

“For who?”

Zay smirked and Lucas scowled.

“For my date”

“With who?”

“Vanessa, please”

“He’s saying please babe” Zay said to Vanessa, who was clearly unamused by Lucas behavior.

“And so far where have that gotten him?! He´s obviously in love with ma-“

“I´M NOT” Lucas interrupted Vanessa. “I don’t even know her”  
“THEN FUCKING GO AND DO IT. No one’s stopping you. Are we Zay?”

Zay pursed his lips in response and shifted on his seat, putting a few centimeters between him and Vanessa’s punches.

“It’s not that easy Vanessa”   

“God! Lucas. If you just seat and wait for things to happen you are going to end up miserable. It’s not like Maya is going to fall on your lap or some shit. This is real life. You can either complain about missing opportunities or take a chance”

“I´m not complaining” Lucas protested.

“Did you just hear all I said, or just… WHATEVER not doing this with you. Zay”

“Why me?” Zay asked.

“He´s your best friend!”

“Lucas, I know how this ends”

Vanessa’s and Lucas mouth drop open. Then they burst out laughing hard enough to get another noise complain.

“That´s all I got.”  Zay rested his legs on the table top, then crossed his ankles.

Lucas phone vibrated.

 

(7:12) **good luck on your date cowboy**

 

(7:12) Thanks!

(7:12) I´m kind of nervous

 

(7:12) **you?**

(7:12) **mr perfect**

(7:12) **u will charm her**

(7:12) **no doubt**

 

(7:12) HEY!

 

(7:12) **it was a compliment**

 

(7:12) I don’t buy it

 

(7:12) **what**

(7:12) **i can compliment you**

 

(7:12) Yes?

 

(7:12) **I’m not doing it anymore**

(7:12) **one time thing**

 

(7:13) I didn’t like it

 

(7:13) **WHAT**

(7:13) **U GREEDY**

 

(7:13) What’s so great about being perfect?

(7:13) **what’s so bad about being perfect?**

 

(7:13) It’s not real

 

 

 

 

 

(7:13) Hi!

(7:13) See you in an hour J

 

 

 

 

 

 

(7:14) Fuck

 

(7:14) **?**

(7:15) **Lucas?**

 

 

 

 

 

(7:15) Heres my work address

(7:15) I hope you show up!

 

(7:15) Charlie

 

(7:15);)

 

(7:15) MISSY!

 

 

 

“Sooo heard you like cooking!” Lissa offered. It was her third try to start a conversation.

Lucas felt awful, he was trying his best, really was. But not matter how much he tried to keep up with whatever topic Lissa brought up, it would slowly sink, to a very awkward silence.

He could endure silence, but this silent was the kind that pricked at your brain and twisted your guts making you feel like you were the only one capable of stopping it.

“Not really” He admitted. He wasn’t a fan of cooking, he had talked about cooking in one class, a class about daily life for extra credits, and he had lied about being passionate when it came to cooking. It was that or pretending to love cleaning. Zay had prepped him two hours before his presentation.

“Oh…” Lissa squeezed her napkin.

Lucas wanted to apologize right then, to tell her it was all on him. Because Lissa was great, she had pulled up all her courage to ask Lucas.

He regretted agreeing in the first place, he regretted taking life advice from tv. You can’t fight feelings by trying to bury then or forcing yourself to like someone else.

When you are currently and extremely confuse about your own.

“Do you have any pets?” Lissa tentatively asked.

Lucas slammed his hands hard against the table.

“This is a mistake” He said then immediately regretted it

Was he supposed to regret every single action of this day for the rest of his life?

“Oh… I--“ Lissa started fumbling with her purse, looking around for the waitress.

“Lissa… wait I didn’t” Lucas grabbed her wrist.

Lissa froze on her spot, her eyes welling with tears. This is how it feels to kick a dog, Lucas thought.

“Damn, Lissa I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it like that” He waited for Lissa to relax. “I own you an explanation”

Lissa shook her head.

“I—should have known, this is a joke isn’t it? GOSH IM SO DUMB why would lucas friar agree to go out with me?” The tears were finally falling. “It was Sophia right? So stupid, stupid”

Shit shit shit.

“LISSA I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE” Lucas blurted out.

Lissa stopped crying, looking ten times more confuse than before. She rubbed her cheeks, her makeup leaving stains behind.

“No one pay me or made me do this. I think you are really cool but I just realized it wouldn’t be fair if I kept this up”

“Why?” It was the only thing Lissa managed to say, her voice had somehow shrink like she was scared Lucas was going to make fun of her.

“Why…?”

“Why are you with me, if there’s someone else you like”

Vanessa laughed somewhere, Lucas was sure.

“That´s cuz I’m fucking stupid”

Lissa laughed then covered her mouth, blushing.

“Sorry”

“No, its fine. Laugh all you want I deserve it”

Lissa wiped her tears with a napkin Lucas gave her.

A smile crept on her lips. “If this was a movie, I think this is the moment where the love interest goes looking for the girl”

Only that it was real life.

“I can´t do that”

“She doesn’t like you?” Lissa asked.

“It´s complicated”

“Is it?”

Lissa took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then cleared her throat.

Lucas had seen her do this before. Only this time she wasn’t about to ask him out, probably never again.

“You are just a coward like me”

“EH?”

“Making up excuses! Going out with someone you don’t like!”

“I´m sor—“

“Save it!” She blushed again, “I kept telling myself to just go for it, for weeks all I could think was a way to talk to you. TURNS OUT IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING”

Lucas gaped at Lissa, this girl that couldn’t even look at his eyes whenever she talked. Now she was glowering, staring right at his eyes.

“Lissa, I’m so sorry! I swear I’ll make it up to you”

“Leave, and don’t talk to me again until you have told that girl how you feel! Then you will have make it up to me”

“I..”

“NO! GO NOW!” Lissa bellowed.

 

 

 

(10:10) I´m here.

 

 

Someone pushed him hard as he tried to walk in. The place was packed with college students, the majority drunk. But overall the place looked extremely cozy. The lights were mostly off except for those on the stage, or what apparently worked as the stage. A guy was singing alone, a guitar on his hand. He had a nice voice and for a moment Lucas just stood at the back, [hearing the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIqJfwf057A).

The thing with looking for someone without that person finding you first was that you got stuck hiding. He was glad the lights were off.

He searched around the crowd, but no one really looked familiar, except.

Lucas pushed some guys aside; they were crowding her, a very tall guy trying to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Lucas bumped him with his shoulder, hard enough, to make it clear it was on purpose.

The guy turned to face Lucas, he was a few inches taller, Lucas didn’t care. He could take him.

“Problem?” The guy asked.

“Not really. Only that you are flirting with my girl” He walked right next to her, his arm coming right around her shoulders.

The guy smirked.

“Look, I just wanted to talk to her. No biggie”

“No biggie” Lucas repeated. “Except she doesn’t want to talk to you”

“Let the girl decide that”

“How about you…-“

“GUYS!” a hand seized the guy´s arm. “Wow! You really work out”

The guy looked disgusted.

“Fag” he spitted and left, pulling his arm away, hard enough to make the other person lose his footing.

Lucas was about to go for it, he really wanted to punch that guy now.

Charlie grabbed his shoulder.

“Don’t”

Lucas breathed

In

Out

In

Out

Calm down, he said to himself.

“That was very heroic of you” Smackle commented, forgotten once the thread was gone.

“What a jerk” Lucas commented.

 “Lucas, we can’t” Smackle said

Lucas realized he was still holding smackle and quickly let her go.

“I WAS TRYING TO HELP”

“LUCAS!” Farkle screamed from behind

“Give me a break” Lucas shouted back.

Charlie snorted.

Farkle walked right next to his girlfriend side and in a very territorial way put his arm over her shoulders. Only that the entire douchy gestured got lost due to Farkle´s obvious smile.

“Thanks for the heads up. I tried waiting for you by the door” Charlie pointed to the stage. “Dave´s boyfriend is singing thought, support squad right here”

“One man team?” Lucas asked.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Just going to say, I’m not his biggest fan not matter how hard I try”

Just as Charlie talked Lucas spotted a guy raising his arms as the guy on stage clearly dedicated the next lines of the song to him.

Number one fan.

And clearly Dave

“Maya is next” Charlie said with a sly tone.

Lucas nodded.

“I know a good spot” Lucas waved at Farkle and Smackle as Charlie pulled him to the other end of the stage.

They couldn’t exactly get to the front with so much people, but Charlie found a nice spot, almost in the back and thankfully not lights giving away his cover. Charlie always thinking beforehand.

“What changed your mind?” Charlie said to his ear, it was too loud now that they were a bit closer to the stage.

“adeaththreat”

“What?” Charlie moved closer.

Thankfully someone on stage started screaming, Lucas suspected it was the girl holding the microphone as Dave made out with his boyfriend in the middle of the stage.

“I´m so jealous” Charlie said.

Lucas didn’t exactly concede with Charlie, he wasn’t the grand gesture kind of guy that would go around kissing someone in the spotlight. He preferred privacy, not something loud that ended up being big and obnoxious. For him loud was something quiet and thoughtful.

“Here she comes” Charlie squeezed Lucas shoulder.

Was Charlie squeezing his heart as well?

The lights went off and on two times till finally a girl showed up.

Not any girl.

Maya.

Lucas held his breath and forced his eyes to stay put.

It was strange to look at her, different from hearing her voice, or knowing damn well she had laid beside him just hours ago.

She was real.

Her hair was braided on the front, and fell in curls to her shoulders, she radiated light or maybe it was Lucas lack of air finally hitting him. She was wearing a short black dress with tights and sneakers, a jean jacket that fitted too big but looked good.

His brain was exploding

He was a volcano

MAYA LOOKED GOOD

Not good

He was…

He started coughing, finally breathing. Charlie patted his back hard, thinking Lucas was probably choking, not far enough since he felt like his obvious feeling were doing it.

Maya sat on one of the stools that had been placed on stage. Dave´s boyfriend, make out session over, went to sit on the other stool. The two of them pulled out their ukulele´s.

Maya scrunched her nose at Dave´s boyfriend who smiled gently at her, then taped his ukulele in a signal.

[The sound filtered through the place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZoR-a0e5gU), calming Lucas, only for moment.

Cause next thing she was singing.

Maya Hart

Texting buddy

Singing with so much emotion. A smile on the tip of her lips.

And Lucas knew in that moment the reason what he had wanted to meet her in person so badly.

No matter how much they talked, emotions could never translate into text.

He was seeing a side of Maya that only made him want to know even more about her.

Her eyebrows drew together as she reached a high note, a quick glance to Dave´s boyfriend while he sang. Lucas was mesmerized by Maya.

She would silently laugh whenever Dave´s boyfriend directed his attention to Dave on the crowd, tipping his ukulele down to get a good look of him.

“Fucking corn chip Dave, so lucky” Charlie muttered.

 “Yeah”

He wanted to be sitting right next to Maya.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always and i cant say it enough times, Thank you all for reading and for all the kudos and comments!! :) 
> 
> This chapter (internally screams) I rewrote this chapter TWICE and then I couldn’t even open the document because I knew I would end up re writing the whole thing again. I struggled so much with this chapter and still... NOT HAPPY WITH IT! But in the end I realized that no matter how much I stressed over it if I kept thinking that I would hate this chapter I would never sit down and write it 
> 
> So here it is!
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined is a New Contact (For this case i typed the names at the beggining of the texts because there is a lot of simultaneous texting and i didnt want for it to be messy)
> 
> ^^^^ Same day  
> \--------- A day or more has passed

 

 

“Ok, I THINK it’s time”

“FUCK NO!”

“Is there something wrong?”

Lucas turned to look at Charlie, was his only ally suddenly turning his back on him? He couldn’t really blame him; after all he had kind of earned the distrust, but Charlie turning back on him. That was unexpected, and sincerely heart breaking.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Don´t fuss, don´t fuss” Charlie was fixed on a spot on the crowd.

“Charlie!”

“You are still here, YOU ARE HERE AND HES THERE” Charlie turned back; he racked his hands through his hair.

“Who?...” Lucas searched around to find the subject of interest.

“Josh. Fuck. I need Missy” He pulled out his phone from his pocket, by the way he only tapped his phone once, it was obvious he had the girl on speed dial. “SOS MISSY WHERE ARE YOU”

 “No. I know, hes going to do it… I JUST KNOW MISSY JUST DO SOMETHING”

Charlie hanged up, and grabbed Lucas arm.

“Lucas” Charlie said. “You better go…”

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(Vanessa)

(7:23) Lucas leave your room please???

(7:23) We are worry

 

 

(7:23) Pretend I’m not home

 

(Zay)

(7:29) Let me in bro

 

 

 

Zay trotted slowly to Lucas bed, Judy walking beside him. He lay on his bed beside him without saying anything. And Lucas really appreciated his friend for not intruding on his thoughts.

He was stressed and also a little bit, no…

He was extremely disappointed.

He knew he had done the right thing after leaving. It wasn’t the best time to meet her, not with the asshole creeping around.

Lucas pressed judy close to his chest, he missed the days when she was small because right now she was taking half of the bed with her.

“Your bed is awful” Zay said.

Lucas just grunted as a response.

“ You can’t stay here forever, you know?”

“Zay”

“I´m only saying this because it’s raining outside and I’m not planning on getting myself wet because of Judy”

“What about Vanessa?”

“She likes cats”

“I feel betrayed by my friends”

Zay smacked his shoulder, “Time to be a man Lucas”

“That’s sexist”

Zay smacked his shoulder again.

“Not cool bro”

 

 

(10:30) I hate my life

 

(10:35) **that makes two**

(10:35) **u are welling up on self pity so fast**

 

(10:35) And you are not?

 

(10:35) **you are talking to me**

(10:35) **that’s good enough**

(10:35) Where’s the joke?

 

(10:36) **on you**

 

(10:36) Not what I was asking

 

(10:37) **lucas just**

(10:37) **enjoy**

(10:37) **I’m just staring at the sky**

(10:37) **and thinking**

(10:37) **how meaningless all is**

 

(10:37) Maya

(10:37) This isn’t some crappy teenage movie

 

(10:37) **LUCAS**

(10:37) **Please, I know**

(10:37) **just imagine**

(10:37) **us laying on top of your sports car staring at the stars**

 

(10:38) We live in NY

(10:38) TRAFFIC

(10:38) And I don´t own a car

 

(10:38) **us**

(10:38) **laying on the subway**

 

(10:38) Delinquency at night

(10:38) Besides

(10:38) UNSANITARY

 

(10:38) **geee clean freak**

 

(10:38) That’s funny

 

(10:38) **unlike u**

(10:38) **JK**

 

(10:38) Not mad

(10:38) I kind of missed

(10:43) Your necessity to mess with me to hide your undying crush

 

(10:43) **is it possible to roll your eyes all the way back**

(10:43) **cuz I´m doing it**

(10:43) **where do u get ur lines from though?**

 

(10:43) Vanessa

(10:43) The internet

 

(10:43) **Vanessa**

 

 

 

(10:43) Yeah

 

 

(10:50) Ttyl?

 

 

(10:50) **here all night**

 

 

 

 

 

(10:50) is Maya okay?

 

(Charlie)

(10:50) Ask her yourself J

 

(10:50) I shouldn’t have left

 

(10:50) Lucas I’m bit busy at the moment

(10:50) Text you later

 

 

(10:50) Charlie!

 

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(Missy)

(6:20) Hey

 

(6:20) ;)

 

(6:20) About this paper

(6:20);) 

(6:20)Forget it

 

(6:20)U UNBLOCKED MY NUMBER

(6:20)LUCAS 

 

(6:20)Bye

 

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(11:50) **why does it keep raining?**

(11:50) **I WANT THE SUN BACK**

(11:50) **fuuuuck rain**

 

(11:50) You said you liked rain

 

(11:50) **I’m tired of it now**

(11:50) **and I forgot my umbrella**

 

(11:50) Figures

 

(11:50) **GO FIGURE UR ASS LUCAS**

 

 

(11:50) Amazing

(11:50) Send some instructions when you can

 

(11:50) **NOT IN THE MOOD**

 

(11:50) Need a hug?

 

(11:55) **are you with**

(11:55) **Smackle?**

 

(11:55) Whaaaat

(11:55) Yeah, She’s helping me

 

(11:55) **Figuring your ass out?**

 

(11:55) Maya

(11:55) Im feeling offended

 

(11:55) **YOU**

(11:55) **NO WAY?**

 

(11:55) Maya

(11:55) Don’t murder someone on the subway

 

 

 

(12:00) Oh god

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(9:21) **that moment when u are at the subway**

(9:21) **and u and the guy beside u**

(9:21) **curse at the same time**

(9:21) **i think I’m in love**

 

(10:10) I wouldn’t know

 

(10:20) Murder him?

 

 

^^^^^^

 

(2:36) **I was with smackle**

(2:36) **our dear friend**

 

(2:40) Fuck

(2:40) TTYL!

 

(2:40) **no so soon cowboy**

(2:40) **she told me a funny story**

(2:40) I have class

 

(2:40) **That’s hilarious**

(2:40) **Check ur others texts**

 

 

 

 

(Zay)

(9:21) DUDE I MET MY SPIRIT ANIMAL

(9:21) WE BOTH INSULTED THE SAME GUY AT THE SUBWAY

(9:21) IT WAS LIKE

(9:21) LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

 

 

 

(2:42) NO NO NO NO

(2:42) Lol 

(2:42) _Image attached_

 

 

(Vanessa)

(2:42) Lucas where is the chicken I bought last night?

(2:42) WHERE DID JUDY GOT THOSE BONES?

 

(2:42) No no no no

(2:42) Lucas Friar is dead

 

 

 

 

(2:50) **LUCAS**

 

 

 

 

 

(Missy)

(2:50) Oh boi

 

(2:50) Why is everyone texting me?

 

(2:50) U fucked up LMAFO!!!!!!

 

(2:50) No

 

 

 

(Riley)

(2:50) Hi!!! Lucas is Riley I was just wondering 

 

(2:50) NO NON O

(2:50) Oh god sorry Riley

(2:50) Wrong number!

(2:50) Ttyl

 

 

 

(Marly)

(2:52) Hey loser COVER ME ON SUNDAY wouldddd ya?

(2:52) My perfect amazing beautiful greatesT GF wants to know if u want to 2 date?

(2:52) UP FOR ITT?

(2:52) BTW I HEARD U FUCKED UP

 

(2:52) HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW?

 

(2:52) hAAHAAAAAHAHAMUAHAHA

 

 

 

(Farkle)

(2:52) FARKLE RED CODE

(2:52) RED CODE

 

(2:53) I thought the red code was death 

 

(2:53) IM DEAD

 

 

(2:53) You are being dramatic

 

(2:53) IM TURNING OFF MY PHONE

(2:53) ALL IM MISSING IS MY FATHER CALLING ME

 

(2:53) Don’t destroy my house!

 

 

 

(Yogi)

(2:53) LUCAS I LOST MY ANATOMY BOOK HELP

 

(2:53) Lucas is dead

 

(2:53) K?

(2:53) does that mean I get you anatomy book on Monday?

 

(2:53) Yeah yeah Yogi, just let me be

 

 

 ***

Lucas ruffled his hair as he paced Farkle´s living room for the fifth time. He was out of breath from running all the way from the subway to his friend building. Things were falling apart too quickly for him to handle it, he wasn’t ready for this. Could someone ever be ready for a moment like this?

Was he being dramatic? Probably

Was he about to lose his mind? Probable

Was someone knocking the door? FUCK

He peeked before daring to open the door, to his surprise Riley was standing on the other side.

Lucas opened the door and Riley looked at him for a good second before remembering how to talk. She hugged Lucas and walked in.

Riley was staring all over the place like she hadn’t been here in years, which made Lucas consider it as a possibility. Even after hearing from Farkle about their break up there was still a big chunk of information missing, and as the past two months, that missing piece was Maya, Maya who somehow had a small but very important role in every single aspect on his life now.

 Lucas offered Riley some water, which she turned down and instead sat without making any attempt to talk to Lucas.

Not like Lucas was in any state of talking at the moment, he resumed his pacing and when Riley´s tracing eyes became unbearable to stand he sat down. Not good for his nerves because soon he was cracking his fingers and rubbing his hands.

Riley smiled tensed.

“I,..- do you know where Farkle is?”

Lucas almost chocked on his saliva. Not his proudest moment.

He punched his chest before talking. “He´s on his way here, he was picking up..—“

Did she know?

Riley cocked her head to the side, waiting for Lucas to finish.

“He’s coming” Better to be safe.

“Great, I didn’t know you were here, I´m sorry for interrupting…”

Now she didn’t finish

Lucas could provide her with many options that described his sudden crisis.

“Exams” He mumbled

And thankfully Riley, too good for this world and obviously too good for Lucas crisis, didn’t ask what was he fucking problem anymore.

“I was going to text you later. Need it to figure out some stuff first and…” I was running away from my friends.

Riley shook her hands, “its okay, just wanted to ask you for a favor”

“Oh”

Riley blushed. “Nothing bad!. I have this party and I… well I..”

Lucas wasn’t about to make this easier for her one way or another, so he just stood and went to the kitchen.

Riley shortly joined him, she looked upset. Actually she looked more offended that upset, but her scowl made very clear she was not happy.

“Did you just?”

Lucas shrugged and drank some juice.

“You were making me nervous back there”

“You just left me talking by myself” She deadpanned 

“I was going to bring you some water” He offered her the glass of water he was holding on his other hands.

“Lucas, are you okay?” She took the glass from his shaking hands.

“God, no. I´m not, but thanks for asking” he said with a what Zay would have call “the Lucas douche side”

Riley sighed.

“I´m such a jerk. Riley I’m sorry but this is not a good moment for me. I’ll help you out with whatever you want, just please ignore me for now”

Riley smiled at him, and he knew he didn’t deserve that.

“Whatever it’s going on right now will turn out well! You just have to keep hoping for things to get better”

The door closed just as Riley finished talking.

“Honey, where should I put the melons”

Lucas saw how Riley slowly lose hold of her glass of water, he heard the steps from the other room, Farkle came in.

“LUCAS WHAT DID I SAY?... Riley” Farkle froze on the door way.

Riley brushed her hair away from her face, she shifted on her feet and in a second whirled around.

“I was just leaving. Nice seeing you Farkle. Ihavetogo BYE”

In a blink of an eye Riley was out of the kitchen and the penthouse door was clicking shut.

In a second Lucas saw how Farkle went from perfectly still person to being unable to stand without shaking.

 

***

 

Lucas walked slowly, he didn’t want to be home, he didn’t want to be anywhere for that matter. He just wanted to walk till he didn’t feel so lonely or empty anymore, like whatever was inside of him wasn’t eating him up. He couldn’t take away the image of Farkle grabbing the broken glasses from the floor, picking each piece.

He had told him to stop, but Farkle kept repeating how he needed to fix it, if he only had all the pieces he could get it back together. He had helped him, even cut part of his finger in the process, and at the end he had realized that it was a stupid glass, one from hundreds, identical that could be easily replaced.

Yet Farkle.

He closed his eyes, and stopped moving.

Why was he so scared of meeting Maya?

 

 

_“Lucas” Charlie said. “You better go…”_

_Charlie nudged his shoulder._

_“Go after her Lucas, we will deal with the asshole” Charlie gave him an encouraging smile._

_Lucas watched as Maya ran backstage, a guy following behind, not any guy. The asshole in question was trying to get to Maya, but Dave´s boyfriend wouldn’t let him._

_Charlie patted his shoulder and pushed around the crowd, probably heading to stop the asshole. Lucas instead stood there, with the crowd swallowing him whole, he pushed and pushed but it wouldn’t matter how much he tried._

_He was stuck._

_Lucas ended up outside, the fresh air clearing his thoughts but bringing in return the bitter taste of defeat, he couldn’t do it. No, he wouldn’t do it._

_He walked away._

 

Why why why

No matter how many times he repeated that question, the answer dodge from his reach. His therapist would just tell Lucas to stop over thinking, to just be.

His father would call him a coward.

 

_Worthless_

 

He felt something icy going down his cheek, was he crying?

He opened his eyes just as the rain started falling; it came down fast like a cascade.

Lucas cursed, he had left his umbrella back at Farkle´s, and no way was he going back there.

The rain was cold enough to make him shudder, yet he was stuck, he couldn’t move. He closed his eyes again and cursed as loud as he could.

“Jeez. There’s a cop right around the corner so you better shut your mouth” The rain had stopped falling.

He popped one eye open, someone was holding a yellow umbrella over his head. He had to look down to meet whoever had opted to help a hopeless loud asshole.

His heart stop beating, like those pop songs, only this time he had also screamed and stepped back from the umbrella.

Maya hart took a step forward, covering Lucas with her umbrella again.

“Fancy meeting you here” She said with a smug on her face.

Lucas sputtered some words, but was in no way capable to transfer what was on his brain to his mouth. It went like

Holyfuck

But ended up coming up like Lucas was being strangle.

Maya laughed and grabbed Lucas arm to steady herself, her hand was strong and real.

And holy fuck Maya was grabbing his arm, his texting buddy was a real REAL REAL PERSON, and that was her hand on his arm.

“If I have to take you to the doctor just cuz you got wet I will make you regret not grabbing an umbrella for the rest of your life”

Lucas nodded, instead of using words like a normal person would.

Maya scrunched her nose, it was so strange for Lucas to see her so close, and the way this felt like something so natural of her. Hundreds of texts and seeing her do this plain gesture was enough for him to know, this was her, Maya.

“I´m stretching my arm to its fullest” she bumped his arm with her shoulder, because yes, Maya was fucking small and he wanted to rub that on her for some reason. “Hold this umbrella would ya?”

She almost let it fall but thankfully Lucas was fast enough to catch it in the air. She placed her arms behind her neck, as if she was seating on a couch and not walking down the streets with a storm falling hard.

“Can you pay for a cab?”

Lucas didn’t answer

“The subway is gonna be crowded…” Maya was staring at him, waiting for Lucas to shed some light on their conversation.

Lucas avoided staring at her, his eyes focused on the road ahead. It was only till he was about to take the next turn that he realized Maya was gone.

 

GONE

 

He turned back fast, sprinting to find her.

She was standing under a small roof, the rain barely touching her, but it was obvious she had gotten wet on her way there. Lucas walked to meet her, she was scowling, and if the situation was different he would have thought her scowling was cute.

Her eyes were scrunched and she had a nasty grin on her face.

“Cat got your tongue Friar?” She asked him, her voice strong even when the rain was making it hard for him to hear.

He was about to shook his head, but stopped himself mid way. His face to the side of the street, he could see a couple walking hand in hand.

“How.- How did you find me?” He asked, almost in a whisper.

Maya smirked.

“Destiny” and then she laughed loud enough to beat the rain. She tipped her head down when doing this, her hair wildly going forward.

She brushed her hair back, and Lucas was stabbed with the thought that Maya was freaking beautiful and he kind of wanted to make a move.

Make a move, he thought. He was really embarrassed with himself. Maya was his friend and they were finally meeting, face to face, it was okay to feel attracted but he wasn’t planning to go farther.

 “I knew were you where, like hours ago”

“Why didn’t you come sooner?” He knew he was blushing but thankfully the umbrella was keeping a shadow on him.

“What!? I have a job in case you forgot. Was I supposed to drop everything and come looking for you?” Maya bellowed.

He wanted to scream back, yes.

“Besides, it’s not like you were so eager to meet me. I can take a hint” she looked to the side, hiding her face from him.

Now they were ignoring each other, and Lucas knew it was his fault.

He took one step after another until he was standing right in front of Maya, only a few inches between them. He could hear his mother talking about leaving some space for Jesus. But no, that wasn’t on his mind at the moment.

Lucas let go of the umbrella and in moment of pure bravery grabbed Mayas face, making her look directly at him. Her face was close enough for him to see how clear her eyes were, how her eyebrows furrowed on her face.

What if he…

“Whaa-. Wha, are you doing?”

“I don’t know, I just wanted you to look at me!” his voice was trembling

“I´m looking at you!” Maya was gaining back her footing, the moment of surprise fading. She grabbed Lucas hands on her cheek.

“How come you are not freaking out? I look at you and I… fuck”

Maya smiled a real smile that made her face look soft.

“I´m also freaking out”

“You don’t look like it.”

“I have had practice”

“Nerd”

“ Dork” Maya bit her lips. “You can let go of me now”

Lucas forced himself to laugh as he let go of Maya´s face, he shook his hands and prayed Maya couldn’t see he was blushing.

“Next time, don’t do that. It sends the wrong message” Maya pushed his arm playfully. “For a moment there I thought you were going to go all in and kiss me” She laughed. “Yeah right?”

Lucas laughed. “Me? Pfft why would I do that?”

 They looked at each other and laughed, it felt good.

 

***

 

They walked until Maya spotted an empty cab. He hadn’t been able to say much after his previous move, but Maya didn’t seem to mind anymore. She kept rambling about a cat that her boss, Harper, had brought to the café this morning. Maya changed her voice each time she was trying to let on what her boss had said.

Lucas just smiled and nodded, happy to be standing right next to her, after so long. Now he could picture every single movement, quirk, to their messages, it was like meeting and at the same time already knowing a whole new person.

Maya stopped a cab and to Lucas disappointment she didn’t get in with him.

“Charlie is waiting for me at the subway” She tapped the cab´s door.

“I´ll text you later”

“No”

Lucas drop his mouth open.

“You better call me, you own me a big explanation. No way you were getting the slip” She waved as she stepped back.

Lucas screamed her name as the taxi pulled way, which due to the traffic wasn’t far away.

Maya was laughing at him on the sidewalk and honestly Lucas didn’t mind at all he had made a fool of himself, as long as he got Maya laughing.

 

***

 

 

He turned on his phone as he was opening the door to his place. The lights were all off and a hand jerked him in, Lucas fell on the floor, something liquid was under him and it smell like…

Chocolate?

Someone was laughing.

 “ZAY YOU MOTHERFUCKER”

“Love you man”

“VANESSA CALL THE POLICE OR IMMA KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND”

The door to what was probably Zay´s room closed and the lights went on.

Vanessa sat on the kitchen counter, zipping from a diet coke.

“Are we on?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I´m feeling really sappy (and still not happy by some events of the story). Kind of special EXTRA because I had planned out so many different ways for them to meet:
> 
> 1- On one scenario Maya got her bag taken at the subway and while her and Charlie were chasing down the thief, Lucas spotted them AND BAM THEY MET.
> 
> 2- Maya lost her keys and she has to wait for Missy outside her College and it starts raining so Lucas runs there and they meet.
> 
> 3- Maya shows up at Lucas place like a BAMF because he refuses to meet her.
> 
> 4- Lucas is walking down Judy in the middle of the night when they meet.
> 
> 5- They didn’t meet till the end (which sucked and as i wrote the story I realized wouldn’t work and also kind of went against some of the story points)
> 
> And they were probably more scenarios but this is getting toooo long and i forgot some of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined is a New Contact (Again adding the names before the messages)
> 
> ^^^^ Sames   
> \--------- A day or more have passed

 

 

(Charlie)

(10:20) I´m so proud of you

 

(10:20) Thanks?

 

 

(Missy)

(10:20) LMAFO 

(10:20) #PROUDMOM

 

(10:25) Ok…

 

 

(Marly)

(10:20) MY LITTLE LOSER

(10:20) IM SO PROUD!!! 

(10:20) #PROUDBIGRADSIS

 

(10:25) Marly

(10:25) NO NO

(10:25) WHY HOW?

 

(Charlie)

(10:25) Missy´s idea

(10:25) #PROUDFATHER

 

(10:25) YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER

(10:25) AND MISSY AINT MY MOTHER

 

(Missy)

(10:25) STOP DISRESPECTING YOUR FATHER 

 

(10:26) I’m blocking you again

 

(10:26) YOU ARE BREKAING THIS  FAMILY!!!! >;(

 

(Charlie)

(10:26) Lucas don’t block your mother 

 

(10:26) Charlie no

 

 

(Vanessa)

(10:30) Finally Lucas

(10:30) #PROUDAUNT

 

(10:30) NOT A COINCIDENCE!!!

(10:30) Why are you the aunt though?

 

 

(Zay)

(10:30) DUDEEEEEE

 

(10:30) I´m still mad

 

(10:30) DUUUUUDE

(10:30) #PROUDUDEBRO

 

(10:30) I´M STILL MAD!!!

(10:30) COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM

 

(10:30) Shhhhhhssssss I CANT HEAR YOU OVER BY EXCITED SCREAMS

 

(Vanessa)

(10:30) Tell him to shut up! 

 

(10:31) We are literally sitting on the same couch. Tell him yourself

 

(10:31) LUCAS

 

(Smackle)

(10:36) It has come to my attention that something really good just happened 

(10:36) No. I beg of you

 

(10:36) My levels of dopamine are off the roof!

(10:36) PROUD

 

(10:36) Hah!

 

(10:36) Did I mess it up?

 

(10:36) NO YOU ARE PERFECT

 

(Farkle)

(10:36) Simple for you

(10:36) #PROUDEINSTEINCOUSIN

 

(10:36) I hate you

 

(10:36) No

(10:36) You love me

 

(10:36) Don’t remind me

 

(10:36) HEEEEH but real love

 

 

 

(Smackle)

(10:36) Ok

(10:36) Lucas I figured it out!

(10:36) #PROUDGENIOUSWIFEOFEINSTEIN

 

 

 

(10:39) You all have a group chat don’t you?

(10:39) WHOS IN THERE

(10:39) FARKLE

 

(Yogi)

(10:40) Lucas

 

(10:40) YOGI WHAT ARE YOU

(10:40) MY LONG LOST COUSIN FROM ICELAND?

(10:40) OR WHAT MY SON?

 

(10:40) Oh

(10:40) No?

(10:40) Wait

(10:40) Are we related Lucas

 

(10:40) I

(10:40) Don’t think so

 

(10:40) Just in case

(10:40) #PROUDLONGLOSTBROTHERFROMICELAND

 

(10:40) YOU ARE IN THERE?

(10:40) YOGI

 

 

 

(10:45) Charlie there’s a chat group?

(10:45) Please tell me the truth

(10:45) I can’t trust them

(10:45) I forgive you

(10:45) We are bros doesn’t that count?

 

(Charlie)

(10:45) It’s okay Lucas

(10:45) You can tell everything to your father

 

(10:45) Fuck you

 

(10:45):)

 

 

“Maya please murder your roommates for me” That was the first thing Lucas said as soon as Maya picked up her phone.

“You only talk to me if is involves murder, I’m VERY impress” Maya laughed on the other end.

Lucas breathed in, his cheeks burning only from hearing her laugh. He had calmed down after talking with Vanessa an hour ago, but the giddy excitement was still bottle up in him, which was starting to be a concern making him wonder whether it would ever go away.

At least he was finally able to use his voice on her “presence”

“I´m serious”

“Very”

“VERY”

Maya laughed again.

“If you take down Missy I can handle Charlie”

“Wow you must be dying to get your hands on Charlie, wasn’t the last time enough… talking about the last time”

“I left the stove on…”

“You hang up and I will walk all the way to your place, don’t test me Friar”

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE I LIVE” Not the most mature answer but he had just dealt with a huge amount of stress

“I don’t?” She asked daringly.

“You don’t” He deadpan

“CHARLIEEEEE…”

“OK OK!” He clasped his hand over his phone; Vanessa was staring at him with a smirk on her face.

“That’s what I thought. Now talk”

“I´m not good with words”

“Unless we are texting?”

“That’s different, I can make sure I don’t sound like a tool while texting”

“Lucas” He gulped.”You always sound like a tool”

“I´m never opening my mouth in your presence again”

“I´M NOT PRESENT! Stop being a tool and fucking talk to me. It’s as easy as the alphabet. I’ll even help you” Maya cleared her throat “I Lucas F Friar”

Lucas interrupted her. “What is the other F for?”

“Fucking”

“Classy”

“As I was saying, I Lucas F Friar lied to the most amazing person I know, as I like to call her, the Lady of my darkest secrets…”

Lucas snorted. “No way will I refer to you as that”

Maya shushed him. “MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE BY WITHHOLDING MY DARKEST SECRET”

“Oh yeah?”

“That I Lucas F friar…”

“I´m starting to like the extra F”

“I’m a huge tool that fucking lied about his whereabouts on…”

“Okay I can go on from here”

Maya stayed quiet on her side.

“Maya, I´m really sorry okay? I know I should have told you about it the moment I showed but i.. I chickened out and I swear it was never my intention to hurt you.. After the whole thing with the asshole I just didn’t want to meet you under his terms it wouldn’t have been fair for me to be there when you probably didn’t want to see anyone at all…”

“Why, No… Lucas of course I wanted to see you”

Lucas licked his lips, his heart was beating fast. He could hear Maya breathing on the line, everything around him on pause, waiting for her to talk.

Maya cleared her throat “BESIDES I’m kind of amazing when I yell at people”

“Can´t imagine”

“Whatever…. you are forgiven, after hearing you use the word chicken on a sentence I can´t really blame you for acting like a total tool”

“I´m not a tool”

“You are a cowboy”

Lucas closed his eyes, he felt a small bump on his shoulder. Vanessa was giving him an, are you okay look?

“Better” He said to both Maya and Vanessa

Vanessa gave him a thumbs up

“By the way…” Lucas heard someone screaming on the other side. “Maya?”

More screams on the other side and Maya´s voice, who was probably addressing whoever was screaming on her side. “MISSY LET GO OF CHARLIE…”

“PUT THAT SONG ONE MORE TIME…” Lucas recognized Missy´s voice but didn’t hear the rest of what she was saying because a song muffled their argument.

Lucas held the phone a few centimeters away from his ear.

“FOOOOOOCUS ON ME OH SHIT MISSY DROP THE TOASTER… MAAAAAAYA” Charlie screams filtered through the phone.

The line went dead.

 

 

 

(12:00) Oh my god?

(12:00) Is everything okay???

 

(12:00) MAYA

 

 

(12:10) **well shit**

(12:10) **our land lord is gonna kill us**

 

(12:10) WHAT WHY?

 

(12:10) **Missy tossed our toaster and it hit a wall**

(12:10) **Charlie is alive though**

 

(12:10) Good to know

 

(12:15) **we are going to the ER though**

 

(12:15) Oh my god

(12:15) Wait if the toaster hit the wall then how the hell is Charlie hurt?

(12:15) I’m worry

(12:15) All the time

(12:15) Not even joking

(12:15) You three are going to kill each other

 

 

(12:16) **Charlie fell on the tv**

(12:16)???

(12:16) **he fell**

(12:16) **on the tv**

(12:16) I got that part

 

(12:16) **HE FELL**

(12:16) OKAY OKAY GOT IT

 

 

 

(2:00) **that moment when the doctor flirts with Charlie**

(2:00) **and Missy needs to be restricted**

 

(2:00) **and we are out**

(2:30) **sleeeeping?**

 

 

(2:32) **Missy is considering murder**

(2:32) **also talking about how unethical that doctor is**

(2:32) **amazing he just called him a skank**

(2:32) **everyone comes to me for thjis things**

 

(2:43) IM MURDERING ZAY

 

(2:43) **called it**

(2:43) **what now?**

(2:43) **IM BORED FRIAR DON’T SAVE THE JUICY DETAILS**

 

(2:46) Oh sorry

(2:46) I was drinking water

 

(2:46) **FAKER**

(2:46) **YOU HAVE BEEN PLAING THIS GAME FOR TOO LONG**

 

(2:46) I’m getting my revenge soon

(2:46) I swear

 

(2:46) **on judy?**

 

(2:46) YES ON JUDY

(2:46) YOU REMEMBERED HER NAME?

 

(2:48) **of the creature of satan?**

(2:48) **Duh**

 

(2:50) MAYA

 

(2:50) **what**

(2:50) **I like cats**

 

(2:50) I’m going back to sleep

 

(2:50) **Lucaaas**

(2:50) I have a quiz tomorrow

 

(2:50) **Gee**

(2:50) **Sorry**

(2:50) **Good luck?**

 

(2:50) I don’t need luck

 

(2:51) **Faker**

 

(2:51) Cat lover

 

(2:51) **Satan preacher**

 

(2:56) HOW just how

(2:56) Did I go from

(2:56) Cowboy to satan preacher

 

(2:56) **first you join a cult and then**

 

(2:56) IT’S TOO EARLY FOR THIS

 

(2:56) **go the fuck to sleep**

 

(2:56) Trying

 

(3:00) **yaaeah yeah**

(3:00) **go to sleep**

(3:00) **don’t bring more dishonor on your family**

(3:00) **or cow**

 

(3:05) YOU?

(3:05) YOU ARE THRE

(3:05) **where?**

(3:05) **I was just quoting mulan**

 

 

(3:05) Nothing

 

(3:05) **what do you know you terrible ungrateful liar?**

 

(3:05) NOTHING LET ME SLEEP

(3:05) I NEED MY FORCES FOR SATAN

(3:05) I MEANT EXAM

(3:05) FUCKING AUTOCORRECT

 

(3:05) **it is the work of your lord**

 

(3:06) Good morning

 

 

 

(5:00) **MORNING**

 

 

^^^^

 

(12:20) I think I just aced my quiz

 

(12:20) **annoying**

 

(12:20) Is someone tired?

 

(12:20) **shsssss**

(12:20) **I don’t need your youness this early in the morning**

 

 

(12:20) Its 2 pm

(12:20) What’s my youness exactly?

 

(12:20) **Sooo?**

(12:20) **ask satan**

(12:20) I hope you are sleeping

(12:20) Your coherence is impressive

 

(12:20) **I hope you**

(12:20) **I hope for nothing actually**

 

(12:20) That’s a complete lie

 

(12:20) **leeeet me despair in peace**

 

(12:20) No way

(12:20) Where’s Charlie?

 

(12:20) **In your pants**

 

(12:20) Not your best

 

(12:21) **I was on the ER till the sun came out**

(12:21) **And then charlie sang lily allen all the way back**

(12:21) Why

 

(12:21) **BECAUSE**

(12:21) **Lucas**

(12:21) **You can’t question singing lilly allen**

(12:21) **It’s like**

 

(12:22) Questioning someone for singing HSM?

 

(12:22) **no**

 

(12:22) Maya please

 

(12:22) **no that’s on another level**

(12:22) **there’s no return point after serenading HSM**

 

(12:22) HE SANG LILLY ALLEN

(12:22) He has privileges doesn’t he?

(12:22) **Lucas**

(12:22) **It was perfect**

(12:22) **we cried**

 

(12:30) Go to sleep

 

(12:40) **Lucaaas**

(12:40) **Are you mine?**

 

(12:45) What

 

(12:45) **Are you mineeeeee**

 

(12:45) Wait you were singing

 

(12:45) **I MIGHT BE SLEEP DEPRIVED**

 

(12:45) You are

 

(12:45) **I’m going to Dave´s**

(12:45) Don’t walk there!

 

(12:45) Go sleep instead

 

(12:45) **No sleep for the wicked**

 

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(3:00) I´m in Columbia with your mother 

(3:00) Want to meet?

 

(3:01)NO

 

“STOP RUNNING LUCAS!” Missy shouted from behind as Lucas speed up his pace.

Sadly he hit a dead end.

“At least the view it’s good, but next time don’t go running like that” Missy took a deep breath, pressing her hands to her knees. “No wonder you got an ass like that”

Lucas groaned and covered his face from the embarrassment.

“I forgot her leash” Charlie apologized; he was a few steps back carrying a tray of coffee.

Missy stepped on his feet hard enough to make Charlie almost drop the tray. Charlie held his scream but his face clearly expressed like three different types of emotions, which went from murder, pain to god help or I will…

“I have class” Lucas tried to excuse himself.

Charlie walked to Lucas right side, wrapping his back with his arm, on the other side Missy did the same, sandwiching Lucas in some kind of uncomfortable walking posture. Lucas was sure that this was how Maya and this two moved around, probably an unbeatable force when joined by the hips.

“Liar” Missy whispered to his ear, Charlie jus patted his back.

They started walking, making several students turn around to look at them. Lucas partially blamed this on Missy´s super short skirt and Charlie´s head which was wrapped by several gauzes.

“How´s the head” Lucas asked Charlie.

“Perfect, never been better!” which was an obvious lie, but the guy looked very cheerful for someone who had knocked his head hours ago. “You are a doctor right? Forgot about that!”

“Not a doctor yet” Lucas clarified.

“He’s doctoring on lies” Missy added.

“Awesome”

“What are you two doing here?”

Charlie unwrapped himself from the sandwich and offered Lucas one of the cups of coffee. He took it, not one to easily regret free coffee. Missy still clinging to Lucas grabbed the last coffee.

“I have business here” Charlie rested his back to a wall. If it wasn’t for the gauze Charlie would look like a model from a catalogue, with his hair pulled back with a tight bun and brown leather jacket he looked good, a camera dangling from his neck, the thing looked really expensive.

“Really?” Lucas asked amused.

“Aaaand we wanted to see you” Missy went to stand beside Charlie.

Lucas felt better now that his back was free from all is Missyness. He smiled to himself.

“Thank you?”

“You are welcome” Missy sent a kiss his way and Lucas dodge.

Charlie laughed.

“Look, we are very happy you and Maya finally met. I needed to come here and congratulate you in person”

Missy gently elbowed Charlie’s stomach.

“Yeah yeah, dad” Missy mouthed with a mocking tone.

Lucas let out a sigh.

“Can we please stop with the dad thing, does it has anything to do with that daddy thing by the way? Because Charlie isn’t my daddy”

Missy elbowed Charlie again only this time she didn’t measure her strength. Ignoring a breathless Charlie, Missy started laughing like crazy.

“DID YOU JUST, oh my god”

“What!?” Lucas snapped.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe Lucas just made a sexual joke”

“What? I just said Charlie isn’t my daddy”

Missy started laughing again and Charlie held her arm before she could do more damage to him.

“Ignore her Lucas” Charlie pleaded.

Lucas watched as Missy recovered her composure and went back in a laughing fit.

“If she going to be okay?”

Charlie eyed Missy. “She’s strong” He took a step and interlaced his arm with Lucas. “Let’s walk”

“Ok…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(7:40) When are you free?

 

(7:40) **never**

 

(7:40) Maya

 

(7:40) **I swear**

 

(7:40) **do you miss my pretty face?**

 

(7:40) Never

 

(7:40) **cuz I was going to offer you free coffee**

 

(7:41) What’s the catch?

 

(7:41) **my favor**

(7:41)???

 

(7:41) r **emember**

(7:41) **we made a deal first time we met**

(7:41) **It’s time for you to come around**

 

(7:41) I´m not going to kill someone for you

 

(7:45) **BUT LUCAS**

 

(7:45) Oh god

 

(7:45) **chill**

(7:45) **I was kidding**

(7:50) **Sooo**

(7:50) **you can come to my job around ten**

(7:50) **on friday**

(7:50) Morning?

 

(7:50) **niiight**

 

(7:50) Ok

 

(7:55) **yeah?**

 

(7:55) Yeah I’ll be there

(7:55) **then it’s a date**

(7:55) **better wear your hat**

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

(10:15) Lucas about that favor!

 

(10:15) Oh Riley

(10:15) Yeah what is it??

(10:15) Sorry for not texting you!

 

(10:15) No biggie Lucas

(10:15) I was just wondering if you would like to come to a party with me 

 

(10:20)Sure!

(10:20)Is that all?

 

(10:25)And could you maybeeee 

(10:25)I would totally get it if you don’t want to 

(10:25)But I might have told my uncle I was seeing someone 

 

(10:25)Oh

 

(10:25)Oooh

(10:25)IS THAT BAD?

(10:25)Oh nooo Lucas I’m so sorry

(10:25)Did I step a line

(10:25)It’s okay if you don’t want to!!!

 

(10:25)No nooo

(10:25)Its okay Riley

(10:25)I´ll do it!

(10:25)A promise is a promise

 

(10:27)Thankiuuuuu sososos much Lucas

(10:27)You are a savior 

 

(10:27)When is the party?

 

(10:27)Saturday night

 

(10:27)Oh

 

(10:27):(

 

(10:27)Don’t worry

(10:27)I have to work but I’ll ask my coworker to cover for me!

 

(10:27)OK!!!

(10:27)Text me if you can´t though :(

 

 

 

 

 

 

(11:11) Marly

 

(11:11) Brother

 

(11:11) Sister

 

(11:21) What do u want little shit?

 

(11:21) Cover for me on Saturday

 

(11:21) Nah

 

(11:21) Marly please

(11:21) I’m already covering for you on Sunday

 

(11:21) I don’t want to

 

(11:21) Please, do it for me

 

(11:29) Are you getting laid or something?

 

(11:30) MARLY

 

(11:30) Stop being so sensitive Lucas

(11:30) We are adults here

 

(11:30) NO MARLY I’m NOT getting laid on Saturday

(11:30) Please cover for me

 

(11:30) Then no

(11:30) I would only cover for you if you were getting some

 

(11:30) I hate all my friends

 

(11:40) Did I ever tell you about that time I slept with a guy

 

(11:40) Not again

 

(11:40) Lucas it was terrible

(11:40) But as I was laying on top of that muscular man

 

(11:40) I´M BLEACHING MY EYEBALLS

(11:40) YOU ALREADY TOLD ME THIS STORY ON MY BIRTHDAY!

 

 

(11:40) Then lucas

(11:40) You know what my point is

 

(11:40) No, I don’t

 

(11:40) I like women 

 

(11:40) This has nothing to do with you covering for me

 

(11:40) Naaah

(11:40) It doesn’t

(11:40) I just like to tell you about it

(11:40) Love fucking with my little bother´s head

 

(11:50) Cover for me

(11:50) Yes or no?

 

(11:50) Yeah why not

(11:50) After all you are my little brother

(11:50) And we both have good taste in women

(11:50) Couldn’t be more proud

 

(11:50) I’m not your brother

 

(11:50) I’m not covering for you

 

(11:50) Love you sis

 

(11:51) Good boy

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(1:20) Sleeping?

(1:20) **not sleeping**

(1:20) **grading**

 

(1:20) What

 

(1:20) **grading stuff**

(1:20) **I feel miserable**

(1:20) **I hate to see young talent**

(1:20) **I´ll text you later**

 

 

(1:20) Ok

 

 

(2:00) **I HATE EVERYTHING**

 

(2:00) Me too

 

(2:00) **LIAR**

(2:00) **YOU LOVE DOGS AND HORSES**

(2:00) **AND SATAN**

 

(2:00) I don’t

(2:00) You know what

(2:00) I don’t care

 

(2:10) **me too**

 

(2:10)?

 

(2:10) **I don’t care about anything anymore**

(2:10) **there’s always going to be someone better out there**

(2:10) **younger**

(2:10) **nore talented**

 

(2:10) Taller

 

(2:11) **not the moment**

 

(2:11) If it makes you feel any better

(2:11) None of those persons is you

(2:11) Meaning that they can’t be as amazing as you

 

(2:11) **whatever**

(2:11) **you just like saying pretty things**

(2:11) **you don’t really mean any of it**

 

(2:15) Are you reading my messages or not

 

(2:20) Maya I like you just as you are

(2:20) Well not only me

(2:20) You have Charlie and Missy who would kill for you

 

(2:20) **STILL WONT KILL FOR ME?**

 

(2:20) that’s all you got from all I said

 

(2:20) **you don´t like the real me**

 

(2:22) I do

 

(2:30) Because deep down I know you are beautiful

(2:30) Doesn’t matter how hard you try to deny it

 

(2:31) **Night Lucas**

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(1:20) **I wanna see u**

(1:20) Singing again?

 

(1:20) **no**

(1:20) **I wanna see ur ugly face**

(1:20) **that way I won’t fall asleep**

 

(1:20) So it’s a trick

 

(1:20) **maybe I wanna see your arms only**

 

(1:25) Really?

 

(1:25) **REALLY**

(1:25) **jeeeeez friar**

(1:25) **It’s not like I´m asking to see your DICK**

 

(1:25) MAYA

 

(1:26) **what??? Its D truth**

(1:26) **don’t act so surprise**

 

(1:26) I´m seeing that D

 

(1:26) **what D**

 (1:26) **WHAT DDDD U MEAN?**

 

(1:26) Did missy stole your phone?

 

(1:27) **DDD she?**

 

(1:27) Take me to church

 

(1:27) **Lucas**

(1:27) **U will burn down the moment you set a foot there**

 

(1:27) I´ll be good company for you in hell

 

(1:27) **NO**

(1:27) **U ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THERE**

 

(1:27) But Maya

(1:27) I´m a Satan preacher

 

(1:27) **I TAKE IT BACK**

(1:27) **I MEANT SANTA**

 

(1:27) **MERRY CHRISTMAS LUCAS**

 

(1:28) It’s not even Christmas yet

(1:28) You don’t want to see my arms then?

 

(1:29) **U ruined everything**

 

 

(1:29) **GO AWAY**

(1:29) **STOP TEMPTING ME**

 

 

(1:29) Wait

(1:29) What?

 

 

(1:29) **good night Lucas**

 

 

 

“VANESSA!” Lucas shouted as he ran to the living room.

Someone was banging from the other side or their wall, probably a very pissed off neighbor.

“Lucas what the fuck!?” Vanessa rushed out of Zay´s room.

“How do you know when someone…” He blushed crimson red once he realized what he was about to say.

Vanessa motioned him to go on, an annoyed arched eyebrow on her face.

“Wants to do…”

“Lucas it’s the middle of the night. Can we, I don’t know not discuss your sex life right now”

“YOU TELL HIM RIGHT BABE”

“Zay come out of your room, I´m not planning to kill you anymore” Lucas reassured his friend.

Zay slowly walked to the living room, his eyes wide eyed as he expected Lucas to jump on him any moment. “Not anymore ehm?”

“Can´t you really blame him?” Vanessa crossed her arms.

“Vanessa, Lucas is playing the flushing bride card. He´s just panicking because Maya somehow gave him a severe case of butterflies”

Vanessa sighed and rubbed circles on her elbows. “I can´t wait to move back to my place” She walked straight to Lucas chest and pointed at finger at him“Lucas stop with the panicking, I can’t come running to your aid each time you are having love issues..”

“I don’t expect you to that, that’s why I have Farkle”

“WHAT ABOUT ME!?” Zay raised his voice.

“You set a chocolate pool on the doorway” Lucas tried to not attack his best friend in that moment.

“Best decision I have ever made. NO REGRETS” Zay smirked.

Vanessa pressed her finger harder, telling Lucas he better not attack her boyfriend.

“Lucas, time to be a man”

“That´s sexist”

Vanessa punched his chest and honestly Lucas deserved it.

“You know Vanessa, I still think you deserved the Dad title more than Charlie. We need to clear some things with the gang” Zay commented over Lucas fake screams of pain.

Lucas stopped screaming. “So there´s a chat group!”

“Go to sleep Lucas!”

“Yes... Dad” Lucas mocked and again he deserved Vanessa´s fury.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing slump be gone ~~ be gone ~~  
> I wrote half of this chapter so long ago and then hell came and took me over. I´m really unhappy about how this chapter came up (internally screaming). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! i hope this doesnt suck as much.
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined is a New Contact (Again adding the names before the messages)
> 
> ^^^^ Same day  
> \--------- A day or more have passed

 

 

 

(11:20) **our fridge is literally empty**

(11:20) **or not edible**

(11:20) **mayyybe?**

 

(11:20) Oh god

(11:20) Maya don’t

 

(11:25) **IM ALIVE**

(11:25) **THAT WAS EXTREME**

 

(11:25) What did you eat?

 

(11:25) **I have no idea what it was**

(11:25) **IM HUNGRY LUCAS**

 

(11:25) Go buy food

(11:25) **no**

 

(11:26) Please

(11:26) Besides you all need to eat

 

(11:26) **we have been surviving on mac & cheeeese**

(11:26) **and top ramen**

(11:26) That’s unhealthy

 

(11:27) **wouldn’t know**

 

(11:27) MAYA

(11:27) IM TELLING YOU

(11:27) That’s unhealthy

 

(11:27) **chill**

(11:27) **I´m a pro at making ramen**

 

(11:27) I’m not concern about your cooking skills

(11:27) I’m concern about your eating habits

 

(11:27) **and I’m concern about your music taste**

 

(11:27) You know nothing

 

(11:28) **I have been talking with zay**

 

(11:28) No

 

(11:28) **yes**

 

(11:28) NO

 

(11:28) **GET REVENGE!**

(11:28) **actually no**

(11:28) **Zay is amazing**

(11:28) **I wanna marry him**

(11:28) **and vanessa**

 

(11:29) MAYA GO BUY FOOD

(11:29) And you aint

 

(11:30) **AINT**

 

(11:30) Autocorrect

 

(11:30) **stop hiding your real self**

(11:30) **the autocorrect knows**

 

(11:35) **and I can’t go buy food**

(11:35) **that’s a charlie like job**

(11:35) **He’s the mature adult**

 

(11:35)You upgraded the adult thing

 

(11:35) **Charlie is worth it**

 

(11:35)Where is he?

 

(11:36) **he’s crying**

 

(11:36) Something wrong?

 

(11:36) **the contrary**

(11:36) **his favorite k pop band**

(11:36) **just made a comeback**

 

(11:36) You just called him a mature adult

 

(11:36) **I stay by his side**

 

(11:36) YOU ARE BIASED

 

(11:38) **u too**

 

(11:39) Not anymore

 

(11:39) **OMG**

(11:39) **you found out the truth?**

 

(11:40) Charlie is a troll

(11:40) **yeah**

(11:40) **I’ll go make mac & cheese**

(11:40) Don’t burn your kitchen

 

 

(11:40) **shut up friar**

(11:40) **that’s bad luck**

 

(11:41) Satan won’t let you die

 

 

^^^^

(1:05) **charlie just pulled out a calendar**

(1:05) **he’s making plans**

(1:05) **we are going to South Korea**

(1:05) you are joking?

(1:05) **IS HE?**

(1:05) **Friar he is in a very emotional state**

(1:05) **I bet he could make missy**

(1:05) **pay for our tickets**

(1:05) **if he keeps pushing her like this**

 

(1:06) Oh god

(1:06) Does Charlie annoy Missy all the time to get free stuff?

 

(1:06) **pretty much**

(1:06) **but it goes both ways**

(1:06) **and he doesn’t exactly annoy her**

 

(1:07) Missy is the annoying one?

 

(1:07) **Ding DING!**

(1:07) **Charlie is just good at making points**

(1:07) **He’s good convincing people**

(1:08) Yeah, I can see that

 

(1:10) **Like that time we wanted to make a road trip**

(1:10) **so we were renting a car**

(1:10) **But we are kind of poor**

(1:10) **so he made a power point presentation**

(1:10) A POWER POINT PRESENTATION?

 

(1:11) **Oh yeah**

(1:11) **and got missy to agree to pay extra money**

(1:11) **He got us a Lamborghini**

 

(1:11) He’s good

 

(1:11) **Very**

(1:11) **or that time he made Missy take us to see Hamilton**

 

(1:11) I take it back

(1:11) I´m biased by Charlie

 

(1:11) **he sang and played on repeat all the songs**

(1:11) **FOR 3 MONTHS**

(1:11) **we were the schuyler sisters**

 

(1:12) Who were you????

 

(1:12) **ANGELICA!**

(1:12) **Missy tried to fight it**

(1:12) **in the end she succumbed and took us to see the play**

 

(1:14) **and is not just Missy**

(1:14) **Obama**

 

(1:14) WHAT

 

(1:14) **he says Charlie is a really nice guy**

(1:14) CHARLIE IS SATAN

 

(1:14) **WASH YOUR MOUTH LUCAS**

 

(1:14) THE TRUTH IS UNCOVERED

 

(1:15) **lol**

 

 

\--------------------------------

(3:00) Jesus

 

(3:00) **Fucking Christ**

 

 

 

 

(3:05) Are you awake?

(3:05) **yep**

 

(3:05) Do you believe in ghosts?

 

(3:05) **Lucas**

(3:05) **I live with Charlie**

(3:05) I thought his passion was aliens

 

(3:05) **he told us how his dead grandmother would always appear on his old house**

(3:05) **she blamed charlie for burning her cookies**

(3:05) **they moved**

(3:05) **ghosts are real**

 

(3:06) I’m dead

 

 (3:06) **Who did you pissed?**

 

(3:06) Do cows have ghosts?

 

(3:06) **OMG FRIAR DO YOU THINK?**

 

(3:06) I can hear mooing

 

(3:06) **lol**

(3:06) **rip lucas**

(3:06) **go to zays room**

 

(3:07) I’m scared

 

(3:07) **LUCAS WTF**

(3:07) **GO OUT THERE**

(3:07) **U COWBOY**

 

(3:07) The floor is cold

(3:07) Maya

(3:07) Take care of judy

(3:07) **NO WAY**

(3:07) **why isn’t your dog helping you?**

 

(3:07) She’s hiding under my bed

 

(3:07) **she’s like his owner**

 

(3:07) Not helping

 

(3:07) **KILL THE COW**

(3:07) **wait you can’t kill ghosts**

(3:07) **maybe they can kill u**

(3:07) **I’ll ask charlie**

 

(3:07) Are you there?

 

(3:10) Waiting to know is ghosts can kill me

 

(3:12) **Charlie says**

(3:12) **U fucked**

 

(3:12) CHARLIE

 

(3:12) **He’s sending a blessing**

(3:12) **don’t worry Lucas**

(3:12) **maybe the cow is looking for a lone cowboy in the afterlife**

 

(3:12) NOT HELPING

 

 

(3:13) ZAY THERES SOMETHING IN THE LIVING ROOM

 

(3:13) I KNOW

 

(3:13) SHIT

 

(3:13) CALL THE COPS!

 

(3:13) NO!!! YOU CALL THEM

(3:13) REMEMBER I CAN’T

 

(3:13) WELL I CANT EITHER

 

(3:13) WE suck

(3:13) Let that thing eat you

(3:13) We deserve it for fucking up with the system

(3:13) LOVE YA BRO

 

(3:13) ZAY IT’S MOVING

 

(3:13) I KNOW

(3:13) TOWARDS YOUR ROOM

(3:13) RIP

 

(3:13) ZAAAAAAAAAY

 

 

(3:14) **alive???????**

 

(4:00) **LUCAS**

 

 

(4:12) I´m in the ER

 

(4:12) **Wow**

(4:12) **me too**

 

(4:12) Really?

 

(4:12) **No**

(4:12) **why would I be there**

 

(4:12) Well, I am

 

(4:12) **aren’t you a doctor?**

(4:12) **Wtf u doing there**

 

(4:12) A rat attacked

 

 (4:12) **Not a cow?**

 

(4:13) Not a cow

(4:13) A GIANT RAT

(4:13) Our land lord said it probably smelled something on our apartment

(4:13) Like sticky chocolate

 

(4:13) **but u said it was mooing**

(4:13) **why was the rat mooing?**

 

(4:13) I don’t know

 

(4:13) **But lucas**

(4:13) **Why**

 

(4:13) I DON’T KNOW

 

(4:14) **u caught the rat**

(4:14) **but the ghost is out there**

 

(4:14) There’s no ghost

 

(4:14) **if it helps you sleep at night**

 

(4:14) Maya there are no ghosts in my apartment

 

(4:14) **never going there**

(4:14) **u got rats**

(4:14) **and ghost**

(4:14) **what else eh???**

 

(4:14) Food

 

(4:14) **Fuck u**

 

 

(4:14) A rat already fucked me over

(4:14) No thanks

 

(4:14) **that’s kinky lucas**

 

(4:14) Oh god

(4:14) **u regret your words**

(4:14) **As much as attacking that rat**

(4:15) Ok

(4:15) First off the rat attacked ME

(4:15) Second IT WAS NOT KINKY

(4:15) IM A VICTIM

 

(4:15) **What happened to it?**

 

(4:15) Ran away after Zay started screaming

 

(4:15) **U mean after u started screaming**

 

(4:15) Yes.

 

(4:16) **How are u thought??**

 

(4:16) NOW YOU WORRY

 

(4:19) **Lucas like I would want you to get hurt**

(4:19) **I don’t want anything bad happening to you**

 

(4:19) That’s nice

 

(4:20) **Soooo**

 

(4:20) Just a few scratches

 

(4:20) **and**

 

(4:20) It bit my neck

 

(4:20) **Omg**

 

(4:20) I didn’t want to say anything

 

(4:20) **you are going to turn into a rat boy**

 

(4:21) Go to sleep

 

(4:21) **OMG LUCAS**

(4:21) **now you just need a vampire to date**

 

(4:21) This is not joke material

(4:21) I got a shot for it

(4:21) I’m fine

(4:21) **the change will happen sooner or later**

(4:21) **Charlie says we should start working on your**

(4:21) **superhero name**

(4:21) **unless u feeling the dark side?**

 

(4:21) I’m feeling slightly irritated at the moment

 

(4:21) **U should have called me**

(4:21) **I would have go there**

(4:21) **ER it’s like my second home**

 

(4:21) Doubt it

 

(4:21) **say my name, say my name**

 

(4:25) Doctor Parker says hi

 

(4:26) I´m more than irritated now

 

(4:27) **u just need**

(4:27) **A get better kiss**

 

(4:27) From who?

(4:27) My vampire future to be

 

(4:27) **don’t be dumb Lucas**

(4:27) **Vampire future to be would be too angsty for it**

(4:27) **A kiss from me**

 

(4:27) Good night Maya

(4:27) And I´m holding you into that get better kiss

 

(4:28) **Rat boy**

 

 

 

(Yogi)

(6:20) We bought you cheese

 

(6:20) WE WHO?

 

 

\----

 

(10:36) I´m wearing a scarf

(10:36) Now everyone is winking at me

 

 

(10:48) **they don’t know the truth**

(10:48) **there AINT no hikies**

(10:48) **only a rat’s kiss**

 

(10:48) That was not a kiss

 

(10:48) **who needs my get better kisses when that rat is out there**

(10:48) **do you think it will come back?**

 

(10:48) Please

(10:48) Don’t

(10:48) Talk to me

(10:48) About rats

(10:48) TTYL

 

 

(10:49) **LUCAS EMBRACE THE REAL YOU**

 

 

^^^^

(11:55) **sharing ramen with three**

 

(11:55) Go buy food

 

(11:55) **go study**

 

 

(11:55) I´m on it

 

 

 

(2:25) I can’t get coffee now

(2:25) Always late to class for some reason

(2:25) AND we have a quiz like each morning

 

 

(2:25) Freedom next week

(2:25) Since Columbia is hosting a “GET YOUR CAREER” fest

(2:25) Or something along that

 

 

 

(2:40) A guy just asked me if I wanted coffee

(2:40) Said yes

(2:40) Let’s see where this goes

 

 

 

(3:12) This is amazing

 

 

(5:00) **Omg**

(5:00) **Lucas**

(5:00) **Did u**

 

(5:01) Best experience ever

 

(5:01) **DID YOU JUST GET LAID**

 

(5:01) Ok

(5:01) Why?

(5:01) Why is everyone obsessed with my sex life?

 

(5:01) **Do you even have one to begin with?**

 

(5:01) I do

(5:01) And no

(5:01) I just sat with someone from class and drank coffee

(5:01) And then we went to do yoga

 

(5:02) **Lucas**

(5:02) **wtf**

 

(5:02) What?

 

(5:02) **that’s**

(5:02) **idk if I’m proud or concerned**

 

(5:02) I didn’t know I was this flexible

 

(5:02) **LUCAS DON’T SAY THOSE STUFF TO ME**

 

(5:02) What?

(5:02) Do you want to see my arms?

(5:02) They got bigger somehow

 

(5:02) **NO LUCAS**

(5:02) **I´m tired**

(5:02) **and disturbed**

(5:02) **BYE**

 

 

(5:03) Oh come on!

 

 

^^^^

(3:02) **Lucas**

 

(3:02) I´m napping

 

(3:02) **its 3 am**

(3:02) **U either sleeping or awake**

(3:02) **no naps**

 

(3:02) I´m napping believe me

(3:02) I can’t go to my bed ever again

 

(3:02) **why?**

(3:10) **LUCAS**

 

(3:10) Let me nap

 

(3:10) **Lucas but I wanna seeee**

 

(3:10) I´m awake

 

(3:10) **Lucas show**

(3:10) **Me**

 

(3:10) Yes?

 

(3:10) **The rats kiss**

 

(3:10) I´m sleeping

(3:10) Good night

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

(11:33) Coffee yoga guy just winked at me again

 

(11:33) **its the scarf**

(11:33) **careful he probs has a scarf fetish**

 

(11:33) No he doesn’t

 

(11:33) **did he ever speak to you before the scarf**

 

(11:33) No

 

(11:33) **FETISH**

 

(11:33) Ok

(11:33) Maya that’s not even a thing

 

(11:33) **U think u are so superior because u are a doctor**

 

(11:33) Med student

 

(11:33) **not denying it!**

 

(11:33) He just wants to be friends

 

(11:33) **sometimes you remind me of riley**

 

(11:34) Yeah?

 

(11:34) **except you are a cowboy**

 

(11:34) That’s all the differences?

 

(11:34) **no**

 

(11:34)?

 

(11:34) **Not telling you**

 

 

 

^^^^

(2:50) **planning camping trip again**

(2:50) **we getting food**

 

(2:50) A miracle

 

(2:50) How are you three alive?

 

(2:50) **ask satan**

(2:50) **or santa**

 

(2:50) Buy something that isn’t mac & cheese

 

(2:55) **Sure**

(2:55) **_Attached Image_**

 

(2:57) What is Charlie doing in the back?

(2:57) And that’s like 20 boxes of M&C

 

(2:57) **he’s breaking the limit of speed**

 

(2:57) The mature adult

 

 

 

(3:01) **THIS PLACE IS HUGE**

 

(3:01) Where are you?

 

(3:01) **no idea**

(3:01) **Marly´s GF brought us here**

 

(3:01) WHAT!

(3:01) MARLY IS THERE!!???

 

(3:01) **Yeah**

(3:01) **Calm lucas**

 

(3:01) DON’T TALK TO HER ABOUT ME!

 

(3:01) **but that it’s so hard**

(3:01) **since I´m always talking about you**

 

(3:01) HA HA HA

(3:01) I’m serious

(3:01) Don´t mention me

 

(3:02) **whatever**

(3:02) **I´m going to find out what she knows sooner or later**

 

 

(3:02) **THEY HAVE ELEVATORS**

(3:02) **we are buying enough to feed an army of me**

 

(3:10) **_Image Attached_**

 

(3:10) You know

(3:10) One time me and Zay got stuck in an elevator

(3:10) Power malfunction or something

 

(3:11) **TAKE IT BACK**

 

(3:11) What?

 

(3:11) **Fucking friar**

(3:11) **TELL SANTA TO CUT THE CRAP**

 

(3:11) What is it?

 

(3:11) **the POWER**

(3:11) **WENT OUT**

(3:11) **NO LIGHTS**

(3:12) **SHIT**

 

(3:12) Just saw the news

(3:12) 3 sectors of the city are out for

(3:12) Doesn’t say when

(3:12) Sorry

 

(3:12) **LUCAS**

(3:12) **this is your fault**

 

(3:12) HOW COME?

 

(3:13) **you just had to talk about elevators and malfunction**

(3:13) **to fuck me over**

(3:13) **with your rat powers**

(3:13) **and secret cult rituals**

 

(3:13) That’s offensive

 

(3:13) **To who!???**

 

(3:13) ME

 

(3:13) **A RAT BIT YOU**

(3:13) **WHERES THE LIE**

 

(3:13) You are just stressed

 

(3:14) **Whatever I’m fine**

 

(3:14) Ok

 

(3:14) **Let the storm come**

(3:14) **I’m a rock**

 

 

 

(Charlie)

(3:14) Lucas if I die 

(3:14) You can keep all my mugs

(3:14) I´m proud of you son

 

 

(Marly)

(3:14) Lucas 

(3:14) If I die

(3:14) Tell my parents I´m a lesbian

(3:14) Who very much love women

 

(3:14) Marly

(3:14) Your parents already know

 

(3:14) Then tell your children

 

 

(Missy)

(3:15) You are with them?

(3:15) Read 3:15

 

 

 

 

(4:00) **Dave´s got UNO**

(4:00) **Time to pass time before our batteries dies**

(4:00) **Or we die**

 

(4:00) NO MAYA

 

(4:00) MAYA NO

 

 

(4:01) **I got it the first time**

 

(4:01) Are you still going to play?

 

(4:01) **Yeah**

(4:01) Then you didn’t

(4:01) That´s Satan’s game choice

 

(4:01) **You would know**

 

 

 

(Farkle)

(4:05) I´m surrounded by foolish people

(4:05) Who do they think they are?

(4:05) I am the UNO MASTER!

 

(4:05) YOU ARE THERE?

 

(4:05) I´m always invited 

(4:05) Lucas you already know people enjoy my company

 

(4:05) HOW MANY?

 

(4:05) Can’t talk right now

(4:05) I’m FOCUS!

 

 

 

 

(4:05) Charlie

 

(4:06) Lucas

 

(4:06) Don’t let them

(4:06) If you are the father of whatever the fuck that is

(4:06) Don’t allow them to play Uno

 

(4:06) Too late Lucas

(4:06) One must finish once the cards are laid

 

(4:06) I´m going to need new friends after this

 

(4:06) Probably

(4:06) This is why I play as the referee

 

 

(4:30) **THAT MOMENT WHEN SMACKLE FUCKING SAYS UNO**

(4:30) **AND NO ONE SAW IT COMING**

(4:30) **EVERYONE IS SCREAMING**

(4:30) **FARKLE CAN´T LOOK AT HER**

(4:30) **CHARLIE IS GIVING HIGH FIVES ONLY TO HER**

 

(4:30) You should all stop

 

 

 

(4:40) Charlie

 

(4:40) This is intense 

(4:40) They just did a plus two entire round until it landed on 

(4:40) MAYA

(4:40) She just grabbed the ENTIRE set of cards

(4:40) Missy is laughing and Maya isn’t talking to her

 

 

(4:40) **I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED**

 

 

 

(Charlie)

(5:00) SMACKLE WON AGAIN

 

(5:05) Missy is about to expose everyone

(5:10) FARKLE JUST SWITCHED PLACES WITH MARLY´S GF

(5:12) MISSY JUST SNATCHED DAVES CARDS AND THREW THEM TO THE FLOOR

 

(5:12) I´ll go study

 

(5:20) FARKLE USED A SIX AS A NINE

(5:20) SHOTS FIRED

(5:25) MISSY PUNCHED DAVE

 

(5:50) What

 

(5:50) This is worst than Mario party on new years

(6:00) SMACKLE KEEPS WINNING

(6:00) MAYA ISNT TALKING FOR THE PAST HOUR

(6:01) OH FUCK

 

 

 

(6:01) CHARLIE?

 

(6:01) CHARLIE

 

 

(6:01) **Charlie is singing the room where it happens**

(6:01) **While we all ignore one another**

(6:01) **We are going to die here**

 

(6:01) **BATTERY DYING**

(6:01) **LUCAS**

(6:01) **I WON’T MAKE FUN OF THE RAT EVER AGAIN**

(6:01) **JUST STOP THIS**

(6:01) **I´m sorry**

 

(6:02) I forgive you

(6:02) But you must know

(6:02) I don’t control electricity

 

(6:02) **IS BACK**

 

(6:02) Santa

 

(6:02) **SANTA INDEED**

 

^^^^

(12:20) Are you ignoring me?

 

(12:20) **I´m eating**

(12:20) For the past 6 hours

 

(12:20) **yes**

(12:20) **problem?**

 

(12:20) No

(12:20) Eat all you want!

 

(12:20) **I will**

 

(12:20) Are you still upset?

 

(12:20) **No**

 

(12:20) Maya?

 

(12:20) **IT’S UNFAIR**

(12:20) **SHE SAID SHE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THE GAME**

(12:20) **AND SHE WON**

 

(12:20) I told you not to play

 

(12:25) **Lucas**

(12:25) **When you got skin in the game**

(12:25) **You stay in the game**

 

(12:25) Don’t Hamilton me

 

 (12:25) **I´m going to get you a shirt that says that**

(12:25) **You are like the sassy kid that drinks beer under the table**

 

(12:25) Oh god

(12:25) I NEVER

 

(12:26) **Young Lucas would never?**

 

(12:26) HE WOULD NEVER

 

(12:26) **I´m asking zay for pictures of you**

 

(12:26) MAYA THAT’S CREEPY??????

 

(12:26) **OF YOUNG LUCAS**

(12:26) **NOT OLD LUCAS**

(12:26) **EW OLD**

(12:26) **AND WITH GORILLA ARMS**

 

(12:26) Next time I swear to god

 

(12:26) **You what?**

(12:26) **Lucas be careful**

(12:26) **You have proven to have powers**

(12:26) If only

(12:26) GN

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(7:12) **Lucas**

(7:12) **Are you getting check up at the doctor????**

(7:12) Yeah

(7:12) Why?

 

(7:12) **Can I go?**

 

(7:12) No

 

(7:12) **OH COME ON**

 

(7:12) COME ON NO

 

(7:12) **you will regret this**

 

 

(9:30) The doctor says I’m fine

 

(9:30) **lol**

 

(9:30) He means it

 

(9:30) **don’t we all?**

 

(9:30) No

(9:30) Maya Hart is not fine

 

(9:30) **right now I’m more than fine**

 

(9:30) Oh yeah?

 

(9:30) **Yeah**

(9:30) **_Image Attached_**

 

(9:30) You are sleeping!!

(9:30) WAIT

(9:30) THOSE ARE MY SHEETS!

(9:30) ARE YOU IN MY BED?

 

(9:32) **Now you ask me what I’m wearing**

 

 

 

(Zay)

(9:32) _Image attached_

 

(9:32) ZAY

(9:32) YOU

 

(9:32) LOL 

(9:32) LOL LOLOLOLOL

 

 

 

(9:35) **LOL**

 

(9:35) STAY THERE!

 

(9:35) **No way jose**

 

(9:35) I´M ON MY WAY

(9:35) DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE MY BED

(9:35) **Lucas**

 

(9:35) I KNOW WHAT I MEANT

 

 

 

(9:40) Lol

(9:40) Lol

 

(9:40) You are dead

 

(9:40) I´m showing Maya your baby photos

 

 

 

(9:40) **SO MANY HATS**

 

(9:40) FUCK THE NEW YORK TRAFFIC

 

(9:40) **Lucas if you walk and text**

(9:40) **U gonna die**

 

(9:41) Source?

 

(9:41) **If you hit a another kid**

(9:41) **You are buying me lunch for the rest of my life**

 

(9:41) Fine

 

(9:41) **FINE**

 

(9:41) FINE

 

 

(9:45) **Did you?**

 

(9:45) I only hit a mailman

 

(9:45) **THE MAILMAN**

 

(9:45) Shut up

 

(9:45) **stop texting me**

 

(9:45) Stop

(9:45) **ILL STOP**

 

 

 

(Charlie)

(9:46) Did you know?

(9:46) Are you walking and texting?

 

(9:46) Yes

 

(9:46) Me too

 

(9:46) CHARLIE

 

(9:46) Yes?

(9:46) Actually 

(9:46) What am I supposed to know?

 

(9:46) Maya is in my bed

 

(9:46) Oho?

 

(9:46) CHARLIE

(9:46) SHES IN MY APPARMENT WITH ZAY

 

(9:46) Calm down?

(9:46) Actually you should run because Maya never stays in a place for too long

(9:46) Unless I am there

(9:46) Which I am not

 

(9:47) RUNNING

 

(9:47) And texting

(9:47) At least you didn’t hit a mailman

(9:47) That man cursed me to my grave 

 

(9:47) OH GOD

(9:47) I DID?

 

(9:47) BRO

 

(9:47) BRO

 

(9:47) SON**

 

 

 

(9:47) **Lucas where is your Columbia hoodie?**

 

(9:47) WITH ME

 

(9:47) **GOD DAMMIT**

 

 

(9:47) **ON MY WAY OUT**

 

 

(9:47) DON’T

 

Lucas ran all the way up to the 4th floor. He had never in his two years living in this building ever used the stairs. Zay called him lazy, Lucas agreed mostly on it. He wasn’t lazy but he had a grudge when it came to stairs, there was always the threat of someone falling off and breaking their necks at a young age. His mother had once told her of an aunt that had fell of her horse hundreds of times never breaking her neck until one unlucky day she had decided to use the stairs and broke her neck. So Lucas had decided on avoiding stairs as much as possible.

Right now that thought fled through his mind as he pumped his legs to go up as fast as they could. He counted on his mind the steps as they went; it was as if they kept multiplying. Lucas could only compare it to 64 Mario where those red stairs would go on and on.

Was Maya Bowser?

He got to his floor wheezing, he had never run this much in his life. He rushed to his door and unlocked it, his heart tampering hard and begging for Lucas to sit the fuck down.

He could hear laughs coming from his room.

More specifically he could hear her laughing.

His heart was beating faster and his head was throbbing from all that running. Sitting sounded like a good idea, but his feet had different idea. Lucas kicked his already open door all the way till it hit the wall.

Their eyes met.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long wait! It´s been so long since the last update and so much was going on in my life that seriously made updating super hard, and i also got my right hand injured for two weeks (wear gloves if you work with glass)
> 
> Sadly I´m back in to hell, meaning that working on this story its hard for the moment but I´m hoping to get some things settled and go back to updating on weekends (fingers crossed)
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined (ZAY AND CHARLIE)

Lucas was five years old when his father told him to grow up. He didn’t mean it in the wrong way. Lucas was a small kid that used to cling to his father´s leg whenever some other adult was around, with his tiny hands he wouldn’t let go until the “monsters” went away, he adored his father and always looked up to him. He had once read on a book how high expectations tended to let people down, in Lucas case his fall came from his father.

He had literally fallen from his father back to receive those harsh words. Hi father who used to carry him on his back was now dropping him on the floor to let Lucas walk on his own. Lucas didn’t feel like he could do it, he felt devastated at the thought that now grounded to the floor; the monster would easily take him.

His mother had pestered Lucas when he had spotted him hiding in the kitchen. Lucas had shouted at her back then, and ran back to his room without looking back. After that day Lucas never asked for his father to carry him and never moved to his side for protection, he was stuck on the notion of moving on his own now.

6 years later Lucas had for the first time defied his father and actually gotten himself embarrassed at a mini tournament that was hosted in the local ranch. Lucas had fallen for the second time, this time there was no person to blame but him. He had asked his mother is this was what growing up felt like? Her mother told him that no matter how many times he fell, he could always decide to stand up; of course his mother had been referring more precisely to the tourney. But Lucas had gotten the answer he needed it, and learned the most terrible truth about living.

Growing up sucked

Lucas was sucked back into reality, Maya´s eyes grounding him to his bedroom floor, and for a terrible second Lucas thought maybe he was going to fall right there on the floor. He didn’t know why she had so much power over him; it was like her mere presence sent a punch right to his gut.

However, Lucas didn’t have much time to register the entire situation. He saw the albums splayed on top of his bed, the now hideous cowboy hat and to his dismay Maya had her feet propped on top of Judy. Lucas presence worked as an explosion that sent Zay and Maya to a quick escape route.

He saw a blur pass to his right which he recognized as Zay, running away to the end of the world. Lucas let him pass right beside him only because going for Zay would distract him from stopping Maya.

The moment Maya tried to squeeze under Lucas arms; he grabbed her by the waist and hustled her to his bed. Maya fell on her back with Lucas on top of her. He extended his arms and made sure he was dead weight on top of her, his head resting on her belly.

Maya squirmed under him and tried to push him off but Lucas wouldn’t move an inch even if the apartment suddenly got set on fire.

“Are you kidding me?!” Maya groaned, wiggling her legs.

“Now you can’t leave.” Lucas said.

“I can´t breathe.”

“Too bad.” Lucas rubbed his head against Maya´s belly, making himself more comfortable.

 Maya huffed.

“Second time and you are already getting me into bed? You have no manners friar, I´m calling your mom” Lucas didn’t have to look up to see the smile on Maya´s face, she was hopefully joking.

“Did you jump on my bed?”

“No, are you changing topics?”

Lucas closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Maya’s waist, tighter.

“Lucas… lucaaas LUCAS!”

Lucas hummed; he was too comfortable to move. Maya smelled faintly of coffee and somehow that made Lucas want to sleep. He had woken up early to go see his doctor, and with a night of no sleep, since whenever he closed his eyes Lucas swore he could hear steps on the living room, he was dead tired

“Are you just going to sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“No way!” Maya squirmed again, but with Lucas arms on her it was impossible to escape.

“You can´t seriously sleep on top of me. I have a life to live Lucas!”

“I told you there would be consequences.”

“ZAY! ZAAAAY!” Maya screamed.

Zay´s head popped up in the doorway.

Maya let out a sigh of relief.

“Can you maybe possibly DEFINITELY I don’t know take the giant cowboy away from me, thank you very much.”

“HEY! You are thanking him already?” Lucas rested his chin on Maya´s stomach, finally able to see her face.

Maya poked Lucas cheeks twice before Lucas dropped his head down again, safe from Maya´s fingers.

“I´m closing the door, but guys just in case, Can I get you anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know!!” 

Maya was fuming under Lucas.

“ZAY! DON´T YOU DARE!”

The door clicked shut.

“Did he just quote mean girls on me?” Lucas nodded, “AND LEFT?”

“Now stay put and don’t move too much. God, I´m tired.” Lucas yawned.

Maya groaned.

“Are you seriously going to sleep?” Lucas nodded again, Maya´s stomach was incredibly soft.

Lucas was pleasantly drifting between realities and dreaming when he felt fingers through his hair. He had never been the kind of guy to let his hair grow long; he usually liked it as short as he could get it without looking bald. The touch on his scalp sent shivers down his back; he wanted to lay there for the rest of his life. As the hand smoothed his hair Lucas started humming a song.

Maya slowly, almost unsure, joined him.

It was perfect.

It was…

Until Maya´s running finger slipped right to his neck, directly to the spot covered by a band aid. Maya poked the place waking Lucas from his most deserved rest. He stood, his hands on either side of Maya helping him stay up.

He covered the spot on his neck. “No touching.”

Maya smirked; she rose until her face was mere centimeters from Lucas, her elbows resting behind her back.

Lucas gulped and diverted his eyes from Maya´s blue ones.

“How…” Lucas started and was suddenly cut by the softest touch on his cheeks.

Maya was kissing his cheek.

His heart was about to fail him and in the attempt to keep himself alive he tried to move away from Maya, only to fall on the floor. Judy quickly ran to his owner’s side, licking his face and probably taking away any trace of Maya´s kiss.

On top of his bed Maya was laughing, the bed shaking with her.

Lucas held into Judy for some moral support, he would need strength to go back up. He almost wanted to punch himself for being so weak around Maya. He had dated people before, he wasn’t a prude and a kiss on the cheek should not disarm him like this.

“Lucas!.” Maya was still laughing. “Are you alive? ZAY MAYDAY MAYDAY!”

The bedroom door burst open, Zay hollering like an ambulance. Maya joined him in the middle of the room and the two of them circled around singing, somebody call 911, during this Lucas was able to compose himself and finally stand. He petted Judy and quietly thanked her for her unconditional love and then he wondered how Maya and Zay were so synchronized.

The two of them raised their hands in sync and for some strange reason Maya and him did what he and Zay had maintained as their secret handshake on third grade. If young Lucas had seem Maya doing it he would have probably proposed to her on the spot and held a nice wedding with worms as rings. Now as an adult Lucas only stared and silently praised Maya for pulling off the most difficult part of the handshake.

“Should I leave the room?” Lucas asked once they finished.

Zay and Maya were still a giggling mess wrapped on one another.

“I told you man, she’s my spirit animal.” Zay gingerly punched Maya´s shoulder, which resulted on the two of them punching each other.

Lucas moved and grabbed Maya by her shoulders, trying to stop them. Maya stopped at his touch and looked up.

“You okay?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

“A bit sleepy.” He realized he was gently rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs and let go.

Zay jumped to Lucas side on a second.

“What was the emergency by the way?” He was staring at them with one eyebrow raised.

Maya smiled at Lucas and titled her head to face Zay.

“I broke Lucas.”

“You did not!”

“She totally did.” Zay was having none of Lucas shit today.

“Maya kissed me!” Lucas accused Maya.

Zay let out a high pitch sound of excitement and slapped Lucas on the back.

“It was a kiss on the cheek and you asked for it!” Maya pouted and now her eyes were back on Lucas, his heart tugged at her blazing glare.

“HE DID WHAT?” Zay was bouncing on his feet.

“For the record, you offered it and I was not prepare for it.” He crossed his arms defensively.

Maya copied his postured and rise on her tip toes.

“Oh, I´m sorry was I supposed to ask you?”

“A heads on would have been nice.”

Zay was still jumping and probably waving an imaginary rubber globe

Maya blinked several times and then pointed at Lucas chest. “This is why you are not getting any action. You keep asking questions instead of taking action, do you ever do what you want?”

“Well, I like to know someone´s boundaries and not just assume that someone was asking for it.”

 “You are making it sound like I just…” Maya threw her arms in the air and groaned.

“I´m just saying…”

“Whatever Lucas is not like I’m gonna be kissing you any time soon.”

Lucas deflated on the inside; this was for the best he told himself.

 “Should have brought some popcorn,” Zay said.

Maya and Lucas turned at the same time to frown, Zay shrieked back in terror.

 

 

***

“I really do feel like I’m going to pass out.” Lucas struggled to keep walking, Judy pulling harder on her leash.

Maya made a small pirouette almost like a whimsical fairy, except Maya´s similitude’s started and ended with her height. She shoved Lucas with her hip and just as his wobbly body was falling by her little push she went and draped her arm across his waist, keeping him on his feet. Now his knees were failing him for a completely different reason.

They kept walking like that, holding into one another, or more precisely Maya holding into Lucas as he tried to not fall or be pulled by Judy who was in distress by not being close enough to a tree.

“Quick question, do you really enjoy this?”

Lucas thought Maya was talking about them walking like this but then noticed how her eyes were fixed on Judy still trying to get near that damn tree.

“She´s my daughter.”

Maya snorted and looked up. “Don´t be dramatic.”

“We share the same blood.”

“Or used to… now you and that rat have more in common.”

Lucas lowered his head till it rested on Maya´s head, true to Maya´s word he was actually finding hard to keep his hands to himself. After texting for some long there was still a small part of him that wanted reassurance about Maya´s presence.

“You must be related to smurfs, only explanation to you being this short.” His neck was strained but his heart was happy with his head in this position.

“Oh yeah? How do you explain the lack of blue?”

“Your eyes are blue.”

“Roses are red, violets are blue and Lucas is secretly a rat.”

Lucas pulled his head up.

“That doesn’t rhyme?”

“Don’t you ever call me a fucking smurf or I’m burning your bed sheets.” Her voice let no doubt she would actually do it.

Lucas shivered. “Why my bed sheets?” 

Maya´s arm held him in place, Judy turning back to probably curse at them on dog´s language. Though Lucas didn’t believe a golden retriever capable of cursing, they were after all angels in disguise.

“There´s horses on it.”

“I like horses.”

“I like horses.” She said with a mocking tone, Lucas was sure his voice didn’t sound like that at all.

“I DO!”

Maya disentangled herself from Lucas, in her sudden dismay she collided with an oncoming couple. The woman helped Maya keep her footing and sent Lucas a disappointed stare.

“Don´t treat your girlfriend like she’s a doll boy.” The old woman said, she pressed a steady hand on Maya´s shoulder.

“Actually she’s not…”

Maya was nodding beside the woman. “Men this day, am I right?”

The woman nodded and went back to her husband´s side.

“See Lucas, chivalry died the day you were born.”

“Shut up smurf.” He started running the moment his words were out, Judy happily pulling.   

Maya was screaming behind him.

 

***

“You are disgusting.” Maya pinched Lucas cheek.

Lucas ignored her comment and continued nibbling at his pizza. As always he had taken apart the crusty side and started eating the sides of his pizza. Maya stared at him the entire time, her pizza forgotten on her hand.

“It´s like watching animals on their natural environment.” She rounded Lucas to pinch his other cheek. “Observe the majestic rat boy as he devours a…”

Lucas shoved her playfully with his free hand.

“Let me eat in peace.”

“You ruined my appetite” She said shrugging.

“Are you sure it wasn´t the five brownies you ate in 1 minute.”

“Not even close to my record.” Maya grinned.

“You are.-“

“Unbelievable.”

 “Amazing.”

Maya looked sideways and laughed. “Good one.” She took a bite from her pizza and dropped the rest on the closest can.

“That´s…”

“A waste, I know. I will make a donation to the nearest association rather than cry for a piece of pizza”

“Actually, I could have eaten that.” Maya scowled at him and as previously pressed his cheek with her finger. “You are going to strain a muscle.”

“Then you can take me to the ER and cry on my dead bed.”

“I wouldn’t cry.” Lucas corrected her.

“You would, and then I would have to come back to make your life miserable again. If I die, who´s going to hold all your dark secrets?”

“What about yours?” Lucas noticed how Maya´s eyes avoided him at the question.

“Oh, mine? Guess I will be buried with them. No point on making someone else carry my sad excuse for a life.” Maya let out a small laugh.

“Too late.” He leaned until his face was near enough to meet Maya´s eyes. “I’m intrigued.”

Maya snorted and shook her head, her fingers this time touching Lucas chin. “Are you sweet talking me friar?”

Lucas smiled. “I can be smooth.”

“As a knife.”

Taking Maya by surprise Luca quickly pecked her cheek, and knowing full well that if Maya caught him he would be dead in a second he set up running, forcing Judy to play the sledge dog role.

After racing Lucas all the way to a bench Maya had finally given up when her phone started ringing. Lucas looked back; Maya was now walking slowly as she held her phone. She was smiling, a real smile. He didn’t have to wait for Maya to catch up to know who was on the other line; Maya´s love for the guy was as obvious as Lucas love for Judy.

And it was hard for Lucas not to feel jealously creeping on his brain. He shushed that part down; reminding it that after all Maya and him were only friends and would stay like that.

“No, I will not go there again… BECAUSE IT WAS CREEPY.”

Lucas pointed at the phone and Maya silenced him with a hand.

“CHARLIE HE TRIED TO MADE OUT WITH US AT THE SAME TIME.”

Lucas choked on his saliva and Maya laughed, cupping her phone with her two hands.

“Stop being an embarrassment for society Lucas.” She whispered to him.

“Tell your husband I miss him.” Maya flicked him off.

“Yeah Charlie, Lucas says hi and he also says he wants to make out with you.”

Lucas took advantage of his stature to silently stand behind Maya and steal her phone from her grasp. He held the device to his ear as Maya tried to climb her way up.

“Maya is manhandling me,” He said to Charlie on the phone.

“Don’t act like you are not enjoying.” Charlie´s voice was sly as ever.

Lucas cheeks tinted, Maya somehow had found a way to climb all the way up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He tried to let her down and keep her secure at the same time, this was not the kind of position a guy could endure.

“MAYA I´M HOLDING JUDY.”

“GIVE ME MY PHONE YOU PINE WOOD!”

Lucas laughed heart heartily. “What did you just call me?”

“You heard me you big arse”

“Charlie you heard that?.”

“Pretty clear. Tell Maya to turn around.”

Lucas as told gently placed Maya down and forced her to look back since she was still trying to get to Lucas shoulder, she was a force to be fought. Her hands were racking Lucas arms and only the sound of whistling made her fully turn around.

Charlie was waiting on the other end of the park and Lucas would be lying if the moment Maya let go of him to go running towards Charlie didn’t scarred him. Maya was in a few seconds on Charlie´s arm, who with great effort but probably the practice of years spun her around like they were a couple from Disney. Maya was laughing and Lucas was sure this was the closest to seeing her happy.

Once the two lovers had finished hugging and kissing their cheeks lovingly, they decided to meet back with Lucas. Charlie´s hair was a mess and Maya´s now looked like a bird nest, Lucas found it adorable and losing his control again gently patted the top of her head. Charlie was giving him a knowing look when Lucas pulled his hand away.

 “Charlie.” Lucas tipped his head down.

“Lucas.”

They both left formalities to hold each other on what people would call a bro hug, a clear show of their bromance. He easily took away the bro when it came to Charlie. The guy was too likable.

Maya was scowling when they pulled apart.

“Get married already, that way Lucas won’t be pissed when I get marry with Vanessa and Zay.”

Lucas tugged Maya´s cheek, revenge from an entire day. He moved her face to him and with a mandatory tone told her to stop saying nonsense’s.

“Charlie, he is manhandling me!” Maya tugged at Lucas cheek, both of them holding each other faces.

Lucas now aware of their closeness pushed Maya away from him. She sent him a confuse look but noticing how pointlently he was ignoring her decided to let him be.

“Maya are you dense?” Charlie suddenly asked.

“Are you insulting ME Gardner?”

“No if I can avoid it.” He was smiling when Maya sucker punched his shoulder. “Tough love.”

“Yeah.” Lucas watched as Charlie rubbed his shoulder.

“His mother told me to smack him whenever he gets cocky.” Maya nodded at Lucas.

“Are you allowed to murder him?”

“Don’t be silly Lucas, of course.”

Charlie clung to Lucas side. “She tried to asphyxiate me with a penguin one time.”

“ PENGUIN?” Lucas turned wide eyed to Maya.

“It was a pillow shaped like penguin, and it was hilarious. Did you know some penguins turn to a life of crime?”

“I didn’t know that, what do the penguins…”

“She tried to kill me and you are asking her about penguins? Betray by my son.” Charlie went back to Maya´s side.

Maya raised an eyebrow, silently asking Lucas about the new nick name. Lucas shrugged; he didn’t know anything about the mysterious chat group.

“Whatever, he’s exaggerating. We were playing Simon says and it got out of hand.”

“Isn’t that a kid’s game?”

Maya and Charlie both gaped at Lucas.

“He´s too innocent.” Charlie said and Maya agreed.

“He doesn’t get laid very often.”

Lucas blushed and mumbled the closest to a curse.

“No wonder he´s not making a move.” Charlie rolled his eyes.

Mayas eyes shined and she went from looking to Charlie to fix her eyes intently on Lucas.

“Lucas likes someone!?” She practically shouted, yet her face composed in a second.

Lucas spluttered some words but the damage was already done, Charlie looked cress fallen and his stammering didn’t help to contradict his previous words. No matter how many times he said no.

“Who do you like?” Maya moved closer to Lucas.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair and coughed.

“No one.”

“You are lying.” She furrowed her brows and just as a few hours ago rose on her tip toes.

“No..-. Me? Liking someone, that’s crazy Maya.”

“Charlie never lies and you got a crown when it comes to lying. Spill the beans friar.”

Lucas heart was considering cardiac arrest when Charlie interfered.

“He likes Riley!” Charlie was awkwardly laughing.

Maya swallowed and just as easily as she had jumped on Lucas for answers, she stretched her back and let out a small, oh, from her lips.

“Makes sense,” Maya said, her voice suddenly cold.

Lucas coughed again and tried to explain himself only that Maya´s coldness went from hundred to zero, the smile was back on her face and she was cheerily pulling Charlie´s arm.

“Time to go, can’t be late for work.” Maya tipped her head up and waved goodbye to Lucas. Leaving no chance for him to say goodbye.

Charlie waved goodbye as well but his stand left clear he wasn’t ready to leave just yet. Lucas confused and with his heart still on his throat felt the sensation of falling again; Charlie silently apologized and walked next to Maya.

Lucas blinked several times, Judy probably feeling his mood change pressed her head against his hand, lovingly.

 

 

(11:20) I don’t even know what you were getting at earlier in the park

(11:20) But that was a terrible move Charlie

 

(11:30) Ouch! Playing dumb

(11:30) Fine Lucas

 

 

 

 

(11:35) I had fun

 

 

(12:11) **of course you did**

(12:11) **you got to sleep on top of me**

(12:11) **quite the privilege**

 

(12:27) I didn’t sleep

(12:27) Rain check?

 

(12:30) **never**

(12:30) **besides**

(12:30) **don’t play around when you have feelings for someone**

(12:30) **jeeez Lucas**

(12:30) **won’t u learn from me?**

 

(12:31) What are you talking about?

 

 

 

 

 (1:03) **we just got home and missy is drunk**

(1:03) **she’s got a bottle of vodka**

(1:03) **and Mariah carey**

 

(1:07) Don’t join her

 

(1:20) **too late**

(1:50) **Missy passed out on the floor**

(1:50) **and charlie is taking selfies**

 

 

(2:00) That’s very mature

 

(2:03) **No judging friar**

 

(2:03) I was not

 

(2:03) **whatever gonna go set my kitchen on fire**

 

 

(2:06) Not funny

 

(2:10) **you are not funny**

 

(2:12) Maya

(2:12) Do you want to mess with me after today?

 

(2:15) **just because you are strong doesn’t mean**

(2:15) **I can’t beat you up**

 

(2:18) Evidence showed the contrary

 

(2:18) **Shhhhssssssss**

(2:18) **Keep lying to urself lucas**

 

(2:18) You will seriously regret this tomorrow

 

(2:18) **give zay a goodnight kiss for me**

 

(2:18) No

 

(2:18) **Pls**

 

(2:18) NO!

 

 

 

 

(3:10) **Lucas do you really like riley?**

 

 

(3:10) No

 

(3:10) **okay**

 

 

(3:10) You don’t believe me?

 

 

 

(3:20) Mayaaaa

 

(3:25) I know you are not sleeping

 

(3:25) **I´m glad**

 

 

(3:26)?????

 

 

(3:27) **Nothing**

(3:27) **I just**

(3:27) **ITS 3 AM SO**

(3:27) **LET ME SAY THIS WITHOUT SENDING ME TO THE STAKE**

 

 

(3:27) Keep going

(3:27) Decisions will be taken after it

 

(3:31) **Fuck u**

(3:33) **Just that**

(3:34) **U deserve someone good**

 

(3:34) Maya I don’t like her

(3:34) Not like that

 

 

(3:50) Maya I´m telling you the truth

(3:50) I DON’T LIKE RILEY

(3:50) READ WHAT I´M SAYING

 

(3:50) **but you do like someone**

 

(3:50) Negative

 

(3:50) **NEGATIVE WTF???**

(3:50) **this isn’t a pregnancy test**

 

(3:51) It’s a feeling´s test

 

(3:52) **Wow**

 

(3:52) And I don’t have feelings

 

(3:58) MAYA I´M SERIOUS

 

(3:58) **If you are then we need to go to the doctor RN**

 

(3:58) Damn

(3:58) MAYA

 

(3:58) **FUCK U**

 

(3:58) What did I do now?

 

 

(3:58) **Lucas you are great**

(3:58) **don’t let me destroy you**

 

 

(3:59) Maya????????

(3:59) Why are you telling me this

 

 

 

(5:00) PICK UP YOUR PHONE

 

 

 

(5:05) **no**

 

(5:05) No?

(5:05) This is childish

 

(5:05) **Ur point?**

 

 

(5:05) Pick up your goddam phone

 

(5:05) **No way bro**

(5:05) **you are pissed**

 

 

(5:07) I´m not

 

(5:07) **Lucas stop living on denial**

(5:07) **Besides zay just told me you slammed your door**

 

(5:09) DID NOT

 

 

 

(5:09) STOP LIVE TEXTING MY LIFE

 

(5:09) You love me

(5:09) Now go be dramatic somewhere else

(5:09) I´m trying to sleep 

(5:09) Bitch

 

 

(5:10) ZAY ZAY

 

 

(5:15) **are u srsly knocking on his door rn**

 

(5:15) How do you know?

 

(5:15) **Skype**

 

(5:15) What the fuck

 

(5:15) **so mature**

 

(5:15) WTF!

 

(5:15) **better**

(5:17) **Yeah**

(5:17) **we wanted to watch a movie**

 

 

(5:17) YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SLEEPING

 

(5:17) Lucas those doors won’t fall

 

(5:17) I´m going to break your door

(5:17) And make you cry

 

 

(5:17) MAYA HEARD THAT U JERK

 

(5:17) LUCAS

 

 

(5:20) Maya

(5:20) Skype with me?

 

 

(5:20) **No**

(5:20)   **u are pissed with me**

 

(5:20)  I´m not

(5:20)  Why would I

 

(5:20) **because I just jokingly told you**

(5:20) **to not be friends or whatver**

 

(5:20) Jokingly

(5:20) Is that the key word?

 

(5:20) **No lucas**

(5:20) **that’s the truth**

(5:20) **But since your second name is liar**

(5:20) **U wouldn’t know**

 

(5:21) That´s not my second name

 

(5:21) **Whats you second name though???**

 

(5:21) Don’t change the topic

 

(5:22) **mines Penelope**

(5:22) **Ugh**

(5:22) **can you believe that?**

(5:22) **no wnder my father left**

 

(5:22) Maya

(5:22) I hope you are joking

(5:22) And Penelope is a really pretty name

 

(5:23) **Look luke boy**

(5:23) **If you dare to do what I’m thinking**

 

(5:25) CHANGED

(5:25) _Image Attached_

(5:25) **Dammit**

(5:25) **I did it myself**

 

(5:25) **Goodnight**

 

(5:25) STOP

 

(5:25) **wait a minute**

 

(5:26) Maya I really want to talk with you

(5:26) Right now

 

(5:26) **I doooooont**

(5:26) **U are seeing my face tomorrow**

 

(5:26) Not enough

 

(5:26) **Don’t be clingy friar**

 

(5:26) I´m very clingy when it come to people I care about

 

(5:30) **See**

(5:30) **THAT**

(5:30) **DO NOT CARE ABOUT ME**

(5:30) **No extrassss with me**

(5:30) **Just plain old texting buddies**

(5:30) **With dark secrets**

(5:30) **Can’t we keep it like that?**

 

(5:30) I´m not having this conversation like this

 

(5:32) **Thing is**

(5:32) **YOU are**

 

(5:32) No

 

(5:32) Goodnight

 

 

(5:35) I know you think you won

(5:35) But just remember tomorrow you are trapped with me

(5:35) And I will do whatever I please with you till you talk

 

(5:35) **LUCAS YOU NEED A PRIEST**

(5:35) **BECAUSE THAT’S LIKE TOO KINKY FOR YOU**

 

(5:36) Shut up smurf

 

(5:36) **this is why u don’t get any kisses**

 

 

(5:36) Shut up

(5:36) Shut up

 

 

(5:36) **You sound like a 90’s song**

 

 

 

(5:38) What are you watching with maya?

 

 

(5:38) What do you think?

(5:38) Stop watching the notebook

 

(5:38) Never

 

 

 

 

Lucas woke up to the smell of pink. PINK? Was it possible to wake up to the smell of a color, did colors even had a real smell that you didn’t somehow just give it because it remind you of a fruit or chocolate or in the worst cases that other thing. So as Lucas grudgingly pried his eyes open with his fingers the smell that had only to that moment been secondary became unavoidable since he was directly staring at all that pink.

Apparently there was not a limit when it came to how much pink you should wear, and the person rejoicing in all that pink just pressed closer to Lucas till her head was resting on the crook of his shoulder. He did what any normal person would do to Missy Bradfrod is she crawled into your bed.

Lucas smacked Missy in the head and pushed her out of his bed.

The whining came immediately and Lucas almost regretted pushing her since apparently she wouldn’t shut her mouth any time soon.

“You deserved it.” Lucas proclaimed from above.

The girl whined one more time and then her head resurfaced from the ground. Her eyes were bleary and extremely red, reminding Lucas of how last night Maya had told him about Missy´s little private party.

“You suck at bed.” Missy rubbed her eyes.

“Thanks, now get out of my house or I’m calling the cops.”

“Your best friend let me in! And don’t be such an ass”

 Lucas shouted Zay´s name with no response from the boy.

“He went out, took that hairy mess with him.”

Lucas gaped and smacked Missy´s head again, she was too irritating this early in the morning for Lucas to play nice with.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was going to rape you and then you woke up. Too bad for me” Missy pouted.

Lucas made a gagging noise.

“Don´t,” He said slowly.

“No fun,” Missy whined. “Here I am, your saving grace always coming to your aid and all I get is a bruise on my head. You don’t know how to treat a real lady.”

“Stop blabbering and answer my question. And who gets on someone else’s bed? You are insane”

Missy winked at him. “I have been told that before, you may not know but some enjoy the company.”

Lucas rose from his bed and in a swift move exited his room. He couldn’t deal with her without a cup of coffee.

After three cups of coffees and cooking breakfast for Missy who apparently hadn’t eaten for an entire day, since Charlie and Maya didn’t show up till 1 am, she was according to her near starvation.

“Talk. Now”

Missy gulped her glass of juice on one go and taking slight care on cleaning the sides of her mouth she prepared to relate her tell to Lucas, who honestly didn’t want anything more than go take a shower and possibly text Maya, most definitely text Maya.

“You must be wondering why I´m here.” Lucas groaned as a response. “Well Lucas you see, I have previously thought wrong of you and deep down I kind of hoped you would drown on the Hudson. Lucky you I didn’t take it upon me. Soooo here you are and here I am after so long.”

“Get to the point Missy.”

“The piece of paper I gave you. That´s an ultimatum.”

Lucas swallowed and reached for the cup of coffee.

“You got till then to come up clean about how you feel about Maya.”

“Whats.- What?” Lucas practically shouted his last words  

Missy just flicked her hair and glared at Lucas.

“I would do anything for her. I don’t want to see her get her hopes up again so you can just crush her heart.”

“What makes you think I’m going to break her heart? I care about Maya and I don’t want to her hurt, that’s why…” Lucas bit his mouth shut and then rushed the last of his coffee down his throat.

Missy was still waiting for him to finish his previous sentence; Lucas felt like he didn’t have to, Missy had come knowing everything from the beginning.

“Maya doesn’t like me, and we just met.”

“That’s it then?” Missy tapped one perfectly pink fingernail, there was glitter on it. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I take Maya away from you?.”

Not for the first time Lucas was glad he had already swallowed all his coffee, if not he would have sprayed missy from head to toe. Yet his expression was enough.

“YOU WHAT?”

Missy laughed softly and then it escalated to a full on laugh, the same as that day on his university. Missy was probably going to laugh for hours, and at this moment Lucas needed her with her guts on her stomach.

He clapped his hands until Missy was finally looking at him, the corners or her lips were up and she was trying to hold her laughs.

“You will what?!” He asked harshly.

“Your face just now! One would have thought I just told you Maya and you were related, god dammit I need to stop watching Charlie´s dramas.”

“Get to the point. What the fuck do you mean you are taking maya?”

“Easy boy,” She said as she held another laugh.

“You told me to steal Maya and now you are planning to take her on your own. Who´s sides are you on?”

Missy finally stopped laughing.

“I did say that.”

“Missy…-”

“I hate you.”

Lucas actually felt like Missy slapped him on the face. He even looked down, where her hand was calmly tapping the sides of the table.

“Okay,” He said slowly.

“I very much hate you Lucas Friar.”

“You already said that.”

“Then why can’t you fucking disappear from our lives? You think you can just barge in and swooped Maya away from us? And then take to god know what god awful land is Texas, I’m shivering just thinking about. I can’t fucking stand you and I this is why I came here, Maya is mine and unless you are planning to man up and do something I´m going to get rid of you.”

It was hard to take Missy seriously but the way she talked without her usually over sweet toned let very clear she was in no way joking.

“I won’t let you.”

Missy stood from her seat and with one steady hand she held one finger in front of Lucas eyes.

“Does this mean… could it be you have feelings for Maya Lucas?” Missy smiled, her perfectly straight teeth showing.

Lucas met her smile with a similar one. All the courage rushing to him as fast his heart pumped blood, he could faintly hear the beating increasing.

“Yes, I have feelings for Maya. Do you have a problem with that?”

Missy winked and her other hand shot up, holding her phone.

 

Her phone that was currently connected

 

To Maya.

 

Lucas was falling to the floor once again.

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good or bad news idk??? But i think we are close to the end, maybe four or five more chapters.
> 
> I still can´t believe it´s been 20 chapters so far.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks to everyone for being patient I know it’s been so long since I last updated. I´m sorry! but my mind was definitely somewhere else and I was too stressed to actually sit down and write without ruining the story, even though this chapter is a bit messy (ha ha ha, I mean a lot!)  
> I´m planning to actually finish this month, meaning I’m going back to updating regularly HOPEFULLY since I don’t wanna make any promises and then disappoint everyone. But thats the plan for now, finish up in the next two weeks since I kind of have a personal deadline.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hope this doesn’t suck!
> 
>  
> 
> Normal is Lucas  
> Bold is Maya  
> Underlined is a new contact (names on top)

Zay was a man of simple pleasures. If something sounded complicated then it probably meant that there was no point in trying at all. Complicated equaled bothersome and to him something bothersome was something that needed to be avoidable at all cost. That didn’t exactly mean that Zay didn’t try when things looked too hard it meant the contrary, he did try but if things decided to not work out then he would just take a step forward and look for another way, something less bothersome and uncomplicated, simple and clean.

Besides searching for peace and an uncomplicated life, Zay was no privy in doing things just because they would please him, after all small pleasures came from something bigger, something messier. So what was wrong if Zay went to walk on the beach after the tsunami?

And in this case what was wrong with Zay walking in 10 minutes after the fight of the century. A fight that maybe he had been without realizing caused.

After all Zay was a man of simple pleasures.

Simple meant letting the lady in pink go inside his apartment without asking questions, though checking she was not a burglar definitely crossed his mind. And simple was ignoring her as she entered his best friend´s bedroom. If he had stayed and questioned the lady in pink he would have probably lost his bus resulting in him having to apologize to his ballet professor, and an upset middle aged Russian lady was not something to be mess with, and Lucas could probably scream in case of an emergency.

Simple and easy.

Closing the door and leaving

Only that now coming back was the same in many ways only that complicated. Gosh, Zay really hated how things could easily turned back on you, like that feral cat he fed only to get a scratch back, life was a bitch.

As he closed the door behind him, the now “peaceful battleground” was not a pleasant view to watch. His best friend was slamming his head on the table top while the Pink lady, who he obviously needed to ask for a name, laughing on the floor as she held her phone close to her chest. Zay made an immediate line towards his room only to stop on his way, waiting for them to react to his presence.

He went for the classical coughing and then told them that he was heading to his room when his friend finally broke from his numbing state.

“Thanks you are here because I´m going to need help carrying a dead body out of the apartment,” Luca bellowed as he walked with a thunderous and steady pace to the girl on the floor.

Zay cursed several times and then sprang to his friend side. Trying to stop Lucas always became one of those pick or choose moments, either you punched him out or you struggled to keep him away from the victim. Zay usually preferred the option that only applied to him.

Knowing from years that Lucas was stronger than him, he stood right in front of the girl. Lucas would never dare to hurt Zay, even when they wrestled Zay knew that Lucas would never get aggressive or throw a real punch at him.

Lucas towered over Zay, both holding each other gazes as if their life’s depended on it. Zay sighed and crossed his arms to let him know how much this was bothering him, he didn’t enjoy fighting unless it involve some kind of compensation and even then over the years Zay had turned into more of a pacifist than he had expected.

“Chill.” Zay said.

“She ruined my life.” Lucas pointed to the pink lady, who had sat by now.

“Chill, ” Zay repeated again, this time shaking his head with displeasure.

Lucas scowled for a few seconds and then took a deep breath of air and let it out. Zay nodded and finally moved away from the pink lady.

“Any words on your defense mam?” Zay turned to face her.

She wiped some tears from her eyes. “No, that’s exactly what I did.” She smiled.

Lucas groaned and tried to jump on her but thankfully for her Zay was stopping him from doing so.

“I´m calling your mom next time, didn’t you learn anything in kindergarten? Punching girls, not cool bro” Zay shook his head to let the message hit harder, Lucas looked ashamed for the precious seconds before the pink lady talked again.

“Are you seriously not going to punch me because I’m a girl!? That´s bullshit, you know what I´m going to do.” The pink lady stood up and walked right to Lucas side even when Zay was giving her warning signs with his arms. “Here.” She pointed to her cheek.

“SHES ASKING FOR IT…-”

“JUST DO IT STOP BITCHING AND DO IT,” The pink lady screamed back-

“You two CHILL THE FUCK UP!” Zay shouted something he wasn’t very fond of.

The pink lady and Lucas shut their mouths. Taking this as a small victory Zay was able to move them back to the couch so they could sit and have a “proper conversation”. He soon found out that the pink lady´s name was Missy and that she lived with Maya and Charlie.

“Can I leave now?” Zay asked.

“You leave and I won’t be responsible for my actions” Lucas had deep scowl on his face.

“If someone is going to get hurt it won’t be me honey. I took taekwondo for 5 years.” Missy winked at Lucas and crossed her arms as well.

Finally Zay crossed his arms and shook his head in defeat.

“Lucas is this about Judy? Did you do something to Judy Missy?”

“Who´s Judy?”

“Lucas dog.”

“She´s more than a dog Zay,” Lucas scowled somehow became more powerful.

“That ugly thing?”

Lucas stood from the couch and once again Zay had to talk Lucas out of killing Missy. As they sat again, Zay considered whether calling Vanessa would be a cowardly act or the most coherent decision to make. He called Vanessa.

***

“Lucas what did you do?” Vanessa asked the moment the door closed behind.

Lucas scowl faltered and he quickly started stammering with his words. “ME? I didn’t do anything. I´m innocent!”

Vanessa tssk her tongue and walked around the couch, placing a big kiss on Zay´s cheek to then sit near him. The two made an intimidating couple to Lucas, even when Zay was now back to his cool state, Vanessa could easily judge the crap out of someone and make you regret your life decisions. Interestingly, Missy didn’t look disturb at all by the new presence; the more time had passed the more confidence she was gaining.

“Lucas you got kicked out of a Burger King one time so yes, what did you do?”

Zay started laughing at one of Luca´s worst memories from last year. In his defense he was trying to be nice only that people´s concept of nice on that Burger King diverted from his.

“Oh my god friar! Are you secretly a bad boy” Missy was gripping her phone case near to her face.

“Shut up I literally still hate you.” He took bad his previous ‘scowl till I die posture’.

“Asshole.” Vanessa, who Lucas had thought was far enough from him, somehow, managed to whapped him in the back of his head without even standing from her spot.

“Hey! That hurt.” He rubbed the sore spot but restrained himself from saying something stupid, like he usually did after getting hit by someone.

 “Lucas, I bet that hideous cowboy hat you own that this is all your fault and if I’m wrong then god help us because the day Lucas Friar is right will mark a new era.”

Zay clapped Vanessa´s arm proudly.

Lucas sighed and looked at Missy´s grin. The girl was probably having the time of her life while he was stressing over the words that had come out his mouth two hours ago. Maybe Vanessa wasn’t all that wrong, he wasn’t right MOST of the time but he was certain this time the fault fell on that fucking pink demon.

“She told Maya how I feel,” Lucas blurted out, not exactly the truth but close enough to earn an arched brow from Vanessa.

Missy let out a bitter laugh and shook her head several times before clearing her throat, then, with as much force as any prosecutor Lucas had ever seen on TV, she pointed at Lucas, laughed one more time and since it wasn’t enough stood full height.

“You are a big ass liar Friar.”

Which was enough to put Vanessa on her side, Zay just shrugged not wanting to take sides as always but in a way this was the closest to staying on Lucas side.

“Thoughts on this Lucas?” Vanessa arched her other eyebrow.

“She set me up! I wasn’t supposed to say any of that and then out of nowhere she comes into my house and fucking crawls into my bed like I DON’T KNOW, who does that? How was I supposed to react to!? Then she sneakily BROADCASTED MY FEELINGS WHICH IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR” Lucas roared the last bit of his words and covered his face with his hands, which were shaking.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, Zay rubbed in slow motion and for just a second that was enough to forget that his friendship with Maya was probably over. Maya who would never in his dreams reciprocated his feelings, Maya who was clearly hung up on someone else. He laughed as he laid his hands back to the sides of the couch.

Missy as the snake she was, or at least how Lucas now saw her, carefully placed her hair behind her ear as if Lucas previous words had already left the room. She patted her place on the couch and with the grace that was so natural on her sat.

“Way to be dramatic. You have to check your priorities.”

Lucas groaned. “You are impossible to reason with!”

“Don´t reason with me lover boy, reason with your fucking feelings for once. Big deal! Maya knows how you fucking feel and that’s bad somehow? Let me tell you something, if you like someone you fucking tell them. You don’t wait three fucking years to tell them how you feel, cuz guess what? By then they would probably brush off how you feel or I don’t know probably only say yes out of pity…fuck” Missy´s face turned red and she quickly shut her mouth.

“She said fuck like ten times.” Zay muttered to Vanessa who slapped his arm.

Lucas clenched his mouth and swallowed hard and slow, trying to measure his next words. Missy had been right, in her words, fucking right.

“Stop lying to the people you care about,” Missy said almost shyly after her precious statement.

Lucas nodded after a good minute.

“But I’m still mad.”

“Like I fucking care Friar, you are the least of my problems.” Missy rolled her eyes.

“What I don’t get it’s why you gave me an ultimatum if you were going to do that anyway.”

Missy shrugged. “I don’t know… the heat of the moment?” her sly smile was back again and a little voice on Lucas brain was telling him Missy was hiding something.

“You…”

“Lucas, shut up.” Zay finally broke his silence. “What is done is done.”

“But she!..-”

“She should leave and that´s it.”

Lucas didn’t argue anymore. He walked Missy out with the promise of not fighting again. As they exited the building the two of them looked around, each other waiting for the other to start screaming again, when no one did Missy surprisingly interlaced her arm with Lucas.

“What you said about…”

Missy laughed before he could finish.

“Don’t wait too long. I promise you, you will regret it for the rest of your life. I… you know what’s funny?”

He looked down at Missy who´s eyes were focused on her shoes, pink as the rest of her jumpsuit.

“Even when he kissed me back I wasn’t able to confess.” With that Missy unwrap her arm from Lucas and walked away.

**(3:00) I texted u the address earlier**

**(3:00) Stop calling me**

**(3:00)**   **I don’t wanna talk rn**

 

 

 (3:10) Maya

 

 (3:15) Ok, I´ll be there!

 

 

 

(Charlie)

(4:44) Dude! You do like Maya then?

(4:45) So glad you told her

 

(4:50) SHE TOLD YOU?

 

(4:51) CHARLIE!????

 

 

(Marly)

(7:00) Do you remember?

 

(7:01)What?

(7:01) I´m not working tomorrow just in case

(7:05) The 21 first night of September

 

(7:05) Wrong

(7:05) Wait

 

(7:05) LOVE WAS CHANGING THE MINDS OF PRETENDERS

 

(7:05)Bye

(7:05)Thanks for covering me!

 

 

 

The night was not dark. In fact it was as always lighted up when it came to New York. As he made what he considered his final walk living in pretense Lucas couldn’t avoid wanting just to stay outside for the longest, prolonged the moment till the lights were out on the streets till it was actually dark enough so he wouldn’t have to see Maya´s disappointment face, so Maya wouldn’t have to see his face crumpling as she rejected him.

The nigh was supposed to be dark for him to move on. Yet here he was walking to the final block on the street looking for a café where he was probably not coming back ever again, boomer considering he really liked good coffee and a bigger boomer because he really liked the girl working there.

He crossed the final part of the road, trying to block out the easy way out of his situation. After all he could lie his was out, but Missy words were still fresh from this morning, Missy who apparently even when Lucas could swore the girl had no heart, liked possibly even loved someone. On a bright side, at least she would know how much he liked her and if he got the chance to he would make sure Maya knew how special he was for him.

The café had a tall lantern lighting the curve of the street but strangely the entire part of the street including the café was completely dark. Lucas ran the last block quickly and without caring waltzed in.

The lantern from outside was doing its best to keep a good outlined of the insides. Lucas had to avoid hitting a few tables until he reached the counter but overall it was easy to see after a few seconds in.

The sound of shuffling and moving sent nerves to Lucas who clearly hadn’t though about who may possibly decide to come in taking advantage of the obvious black out.

“Who´s there!?” a familiar broken voice asked.

Lucas pushed the small bell on the counter and the sound instead of its usual cheeriness sounded like something from a horror movie.

“Jordan you fucking wimp I’m not giving you another donut until…” Maya said as she walked to the counter, Lucas could only see the outlined since the light from the outside only got so far.   

“It´s me.” Lucas raised his hand.

Maya sniffed and Lucas heart sunk.

“You like pranking poor innocent people, huh?” Lucas could see how she was rubbing her eyes and the way  her words came so broken made clear for Lucas that Maya was if not had been crying.

 “Only you.” He smiled even if Maya couldn’t see it.

Maya sniffed again and moved her head side to side slowly, trying to shake her head but not quite doing it.

“You only are this big of an ass with me?”

“What can I say? You tend to bring this side of me.” Lucas really wanted to jump the counter and hug Maya, her shivering was becoming more obvious even when he couldn’t see her completely.

Maya snorted. “Well that´s me.” Maya said with a too high tone.

“Maya…?”

“Can you close your eyes Lucas? Just for a second I swear I won’t do anything to you.”  

“Ok,” Lucas muttered and closed his eyes.

It felt like forever and with his eyes close he couldn’t avoid to keep count on his mind. With each step he heard his heart thumped faster and the numbers became a blur until she was there. Until Maya was wrapping her arms around his torso and safely pressing her head on the crook of his arm.

“Open your eyes and I will gouge them out.” Her tone was rash.

“That´S…”

“And don’t talk, not talking.”

Lucas nodded and placed his head on top of Mayas. It took a while before Maya started talking and even then Lucas could tell she was struggling to come up with her words, there was that big pause and released of air that he usually went through whenever he talked about something sad. Maya was sad and Lucas didn’t know why.

“I had a nightmare. I know? Childish Maya being scared of her own dreams… It´s just that they always feel so real, fuck it’s just ... I´m always awake when it happens which is fucked up… I couldn’t even share that moment with her.” Maya laughed. “and yet each time…” Maya didn’t go on after this, instead her breathing increased.

Lucas lifted Maya from the floor and swayed her from side to side slowly, Maya held to him, probably afraid of falling, Lucas had also been on the other end of this kind of hugs. He kept moving on a slow motion until Maya´s crying had subsided. He knew how silly this was, and Maya wasn’t a kid but somehow he still remembered how whenever he was sad this was the only way to calm him down. Whatever Maya was feeling right now was obviously foreign to Lucas, after all he didn’t have a clue what all she had said meant.

Maya had told him about how she never slept, however he didn’t think it came to such a big extend. After all he would sometimes refer to his sleep schedule as nonexistent. But with Maya, it was different.

“Are you relieving your sweet sixteen memories?” Maya´s mocking tone was back, her throat a bit croaky.

“Shut up, I didn’t have a sweet sixteen party.”

“Liar.” Maya laughed and Lucas heart raced faster. He was so happy.

“Ok, I did lie.”

“Don´t tell me, you rode a horse and everyone was there waiting and then you took off your hat and did some silly tricks.” Maya filled in for him and Lucas was almost mad that he was that predictable.

“They are not silly tricks; they are very hard to master. It took me years to learn some of those stuff Maya.”

“I´m sure someone out there appreciates it.”

“Oh shut up, I know you are impressed by my finesse.” Lucas whirled fast enough for them to almost stumble.

“You can let me down now, I´m about to puke in all your finesse”

Without wanting to Lucas let go, placing Maya safely down. She was probably scowling but due to the blackout it was hard to make out her features, yet he was sure of it. Getting to know her and knowing soon it would all end send a painful jab to his chest.

“Man, you are so tall it really freaks me out sometimes.” Maya crossed her arms, studying Lucas.

“I´m not that tall, you are just small.” Lucas covered his mouth but the words were out and Maya was now definitely 100% percent scowling at him.

“tsk-tsk, what’s so good about being so tall anyway? I bet you get crapped by birds more often besides I get to pay less whenever there’s a blind man at the front of the theater.”

“You shouldn’t do that?”

“What? Be small.” Maya prolonged the a at the end as she stretched her arms.

“Take advantage…-“

“FUCK.”

Maya rushed back to the back of the store, jumping over the counter, leaving Lucas with the words on his mouth. He heard a groan from the back followed by several curses and moment later the lights went back on. If Lucas had appreciated the darkness before now he was definitely missing it, the sudden change left him almost blind for an entire minute.

The lights were so vibrant once he got his view back that Lucas was sure someone had hijacked the lights on this place. Maya was sitting on top of the counter zipping from an orange juice bottle, the scowl was still on her face and Lucas noticed how there were red spots on her eyes.

“Did… how did you?” Lucas barely got his words out before the door at the front opened.

“We couldn’t buy cigarettes; the entire place was like a bonfire there was even teenagers.” The person behind Lucas complained as he tossed a set of keys to Maya. The keys as if it was destiny to proved a point hit the back of Lucas head.

Maya spitted her juice all over and pointed at Lucas. “Shit man sorry, but you are fucking tall.” The guy behind apologize but Lucas could hear him snickering.

Lucas turned to meet the person behind his injury only to find not one but two guys. Their faces looked slightly familiar and it wasn’t till the taller one moved to sit beside Maya that he saw the ukulele and all clicked in. Dave and his boyfriend.

“No problem.” Lucas shook his hands with Dave´s. The boy gave him an awkward smile and moved to sit by his boyfriend.

Now Lucas felt like he was being judge, with the three of them seating and him standing in front of them. It was a bit intimidating for him. He crossed his arms and went to sit on the closest table, not because he didn’t want to be judge but three scowls were enough to set his nerves on.

“So? You are the asshole who bailed Maya the other night?” Dave´s boyfriend asked.

Lucas sheepishly laughed and when no one laughed back he nodded.

“I didn’t exactly bail.”

“Semantics.” The three of them said in unison.

Looking closely they looked like one of those punk bands or bullies that hanged out on bars with their motorcycles. Except for Dave, he looked more like the nice neighbor that gave you sugar whenever you needed or the friendly camp guide that never stopped smiling.

“He also broke in.” Maya added with a smile on her face.

Lucas gaped at her, was she trying to make Dave´s boyfriend go and murder him. And maybe he should have introduce and ask for his name because definitely dying in the hands to someone he only knew as Dave´s boyfriend would scare his ghost for life.

“I did not, the doors were open.”

“I´m so not liking this guy.” Dave´s boyfriend gave him a once over and zipped from Maya´s juice. “Is he any trouble?” he asked Maya.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Maya´s raised one eyebrow.

Dave´s boyfriend inspected Lucas one more time and without notice simply shot his hand in front of him. Lucas flinched and instantly regretted it, after all the guy was only offering his hand as a pleasantly

“Please don’t make beat you up.” Dave´s boyfriend said with a smile on his face, his hand shaking too hard.

“Same.” Lucas applied as much force.

Behind them Dave and Maya shared a quick glance. Both Lucas and Dave´s boyfriend were still holding hands and smiling tightly. It took Maya and Dave to get them separate and after it the two were bumping each other’s shoulders like best friends. It was obvious that they were measuring who was the strongest.

Lucas arm was swollen by the time they left the coffee shop. Dave had told Maya to get going, offering to close the café for her. They walked side by side, without saying much, his previous concerns coming back, now there was no one to take his mind off.

“That was interesting,” Maya commented.

“He´s a cool guy.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the ER. You arm kind of looks…-“

“-NO, no, I’m fine.”

They looked at each other and started laughing.

“I really mean it.”

Maya rolled her eyes. “Like I don’t mean it?”

“You always say you are fine, it’s hard to tell when it’s not true.”

“Then ask me.” Maya said it so low that Lucas almost thought he imagined hearing her talking. But there was Maya stalling. “You can ask me, you know?” She shrugged.

“I have.”

“Yeah, but not like really ask. You are just nice it doesn’t mean that you really mean to ask me how I’m doing.”

“Maya,” Lucas was baffled by her words. He took a step towards her, since she was still standing behind. “I do mean it and…” He grabbed her by the shoulders. “I told you I was getting answers out of you…” Which actually was before he had fucked up hours ago, but if Maya didn’t want to bring that up he was safe for now.

“Fuck, king of hope you had forgot all about it aaaaand I´m being all open at the moment. Not being sketchy like certain tall cowboy.”

“I´m not sketchy.”

Maya rolled her eyes and standing on her tip toes grabbed Lucas shoulder as well. She always liked to keep the ground even.

“Two can play this game friar and when it comes to games I’m not usually on the losing team.”

“You are always complaining about life. Turns out now you are winner?”

“I cheat and kick butt.”

Lucas conceded that to her.

“But I don’t lie as much as you.”

“I don’t lie,” Lucas lied.

“You ask for honesty when you can’t do the same for me.” Maya closed her eyes and dig her nails on Lucas coat, there was that crease on her forehead once again. “Being my friend sucks, You can say it.”

Lucas waited for Maya to open her eyes before talking again and even then he held her gaze. She was looking at him with something that felt like hatred but wasn’t it, it was this determination inside of her that wanted to jump out and eat Lucas whole. He was scared of that, scared of being swallowed whole only for her to find out that he wasn’t as great as she thought.

“I like you.” He said without breaking contact.

Maya blinked several times and tried talking but Lucas could see that his words had hit nerve. She pushed Lucas away and out of nowhere started laughing, and then the tears brimming for her eyes turned into real tears yet Maya´s laughs sounded happy.

“You don’t have to say it like that. So serious and all,” she grabbed his cheeks and pulled them just like a grandmother would. “You got my heart there for a second, guess you can be a charmer… wow. “Maya let go and pumped her chest vigorously.

Lucas just stood without moving, his mouth hanging open. He had just confessed and Maya was treating him like a little boy, well that was unexpected. He coughed and then without wanting to broke on a fit of laughter. Someone was definitely messing up with him, he had stressed for hours and hours for nothing because for some fucking reason Maya Hart was fucking oblivious to his feelings. Yet that didn’t make sense at all, after all that fucking phone call.

“Fuck fuck.” Lucas screamed out loud.

Maya beside him joined him and not surprisingly they were screaming in the middle of the night curses. If Lucas had been told beforehand how thing were going to turn out he would have probably taken a nap because not was he only confused, but tired enough to sit on a bench and fall asleep.

So, under his better judgment he did. He walked to the closest bench and lay there until Maya decided to sit on the pavement.  She was picking up leafs and breaking them apart.

“Don’t do that.”

“They are already dead you know?” She tore one more and then placed one on Lucas chest. “All things come to an end sooner or later, besides the ones that matter are already gone.”

Lucas touched the leaf. “The ones that matter?”

“Yeah, gone with the wind or some shit.”

“That´s really shitty. I´m calling bullshit on your words.”

“I like you when you curse.” Maya gave him a childish smile.

“Fuck you.”

“Already in love.” Maya went back to her leafs destruction.

Lucas wanted to ignore what Maya had just said but it still ringed on his ears. And after all, Maya would ignore whatever he said. He could even use the word love and Maya would probably pat him on the shoulder and pretend like he was saying soup instead.

“Maya.”

“Yeah…” She asked without really paying attention

“Fall in love with me.”

Maya snorted and turned to poke Lucas chest. He took her hand before she could pull away.

“Fall in love with me.” He repeated slowly.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said 24 or 25 chapters, so far I´m sticking to 24 but depending on how things develop I could even be 23 chapters. We will see :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO GMW GOT CANCELLED????? (i know im late to the party thats not really a party) I'm still upset. I seriously need to stop setting goals i know i will not accomplish. So instead of being true to my words heres part 1 of the end. Next time will be the end, but i know myself and i wont say anything i cant be sure about. Since my life is less messy (LIES) and im hella mad GMW got cancelled this is a small dont lose hope on lucaya because lucaya is awesome and so its the show!.  
> Me babbling 
> 
> Lucas is Normal  
> Maya is bolded  
> Underlined is a new contact (Riley)

 

**THEN**

_“Let’s fall in love”_

_“What the fuck?”_

_The guy in front of Maya scratched the back of his head. Then he sat right beside her, ignoring her previous reaction. Saying he was clueless didn’t exactly fit this guy’s personality, he knew very well what he was doing most of the time. And most of the time he went with whatever his gut was telling him._

_Maya propped one leg up almost to kick the guy away but relent from doing so when the guy offered one of his coffee cans. It felt cold to the touch yet Maya let her fingers linger on the guy’s hands, there was some kind of warm coming from him. For just a second she wanted to curl around that guy and pretend her life wasn’t a mess. She pulled her hand away once she got her wits back but she could see how the boy had raised an eyebrow at her sudden reaction._

_She cursed to herself and propped open the can, By her side the man smiled. He had nice teeth that fit with perfect guy image. He was so perfect so then why was he spluttering nonsenses._

_“You got the wrong person.”_

_“No, I think you are just the right one. Do I need to ask again?”_

 

**NOW**

“What did you just say?” Maya asked in shock

Lucas tried to reformulate his previous question but got cut by Maya’s sudden change.

“I’m not your type,” Maya said shortly, her hand trying to pull back.

“I thought it was the other way around.” Now Lucas was fighting back with Maya.

“Works both ways then. Reason why this makes no sense”

Lucas clamped his mouth shut and looked at Maya, for this he had to stand a bit, leaving half of his strength with the rest of the bench. Maya eyes were fixed on their hands. He finally let go and Maya sighed, her eyes went back to Lucas face.

“You already know how I feel,” Lucas said.

Maya swallowed hard and then laughed.

“What are you talking about?”

“Stop acting like you don’t know what I mean.”

“You stop acting like this, its fucking creepy Lucas. Asking me to fall for you all of the sudden, what kind of fucked request is that?”

“Fine, don’t. But at least don’t pretend I don’t have feelings for you.”

Maya’s hand froze midair from where it was trying to pull her hair back from her face, her eyes searched frantically Lucas face for any signs of lies. He could tell once again he had fucked up. Maya bolted up and started walking away from the bench, away from Lucas. If it wasn’t from years of being friend with Zay, Lucas would have probably reacted too late to stop her from possibly fleeing the country. But since Zay was the kind to disappear on a doctor appointment on a second, he was ready to run without hesitating.

He got to her just as she was crossing the street and though common sense told Lucas not to have an argument in the middle of the road, that didn’t stop him from doing so. Maya turned to face Lucas with her eyes blazing ready to shoot right through him. He couldn’t avoid smiling because even when things were about to get really bad, he was still glad to see Maya.

She crossed her arms, probably from protection of Lucas lingering hands, since he kept trying to reach for her. They stood right there, staring at one another, everything around them finally stopping for them to break apart once again. Lucas time was finally up, and even when his gut was cursing Missy from earth to the bottom of hell, he had to admit that Missy’s advice was probably for the best.

“Can you stop running?,” He took a step towards hers

“Why? So I can fall in love with you?”

“No,” He clutched the side of his jacket; he really missed having the support of that bench. “Actually I don’t know Maya, maybe yes? Maybe I do want you to look at me and suddenly develop feelings or I don’t know stop acting like the thought of even liking me its killing you.”

“It is.” Maya looked down, ashamed. It wasn’t the words but the way they had come out, because he knew Maya was hiding something.

Lucas breathed out Maya’s name; it was an unsteady call that didn’t let him express himself the way he wanted to. Even with her being so close to him it felt like there was a vast sea coming and crashing to break them apart, leaving them standing on different shores. Maya walked away from him, to the other end.

After god knows how long, Lucas moved to the sidewalk, taxis around him shouting for him to move away from the road. He knew his feet were moving but when a taxi made sure to almost bump into him he realized he had barely moved from his previous spot. Once he was safely back on the sidewalk he covered his face and groaned for what felt like eternity to him. He was definitely the crazy person you didn’t want to walk by in the middle of the night.

“Are you suicidal or something?” Lucas uncovered his face.

Maya was standing right next to him. The same Maya that had just rejected his feelings for her, was someone out there messing with him?

“Are you?” Maya repeated her question, this time a little annoyed.

“Not that I know of, why…-“

“Then fucking move,” She pushed his shoulder.

“I’m not…” He decided to shut up and let Maya moved him around, because apparently that’s what he liked doing the most. Following her orders

They walked several blocks before Maya finally decided Lucas didn’t need to be held anymore. He had tried talking to her several times only to get a hum or a I don’t care for an answer.  She was acting strange, but when it came to Maya that seemed to be part of it, she would freak out and then act like nothing was wrong. It worried Lucas to see how easily she could hide whatever she was feeling, yet he was sure minutes ago she had been close to snap. If Maya snapped what would Lucas learn of her?

“You should take a cap. It’s pretty late already and the least I want is you screaming at someone on the subway.”

Lucas laughed. “And I not allowed to do that?”

“I don’t care,” Maya frowned and pointed to the coming traffic.

“Why did you come back?”

Maya’s only reaction was to frown even more.

“I’m tired of you.”

Lucas shifted to look closer at her. He wanted to get more than a few words from her.

“Can you stop doing that?”

“What?” Lucas asked, moving even closer.

“Fuck,” Maya shook her head. “Do you know what personal space is? I get it, you are a giant but can you please let us short people live a peaceful life without having to stand under your shadow.”

“My shadow?” Lucas raised his arms. “I’m not even that tall and you are changing the subject again.”

“No, I’m not. I’m just stating the facts like you don’t know about fucking personal space and you… you can’t keep your mouth shut for a second.”

“Since we are stating facts, why are you always changing the subject and acting like everything is fucking fine.”

“Can’t you shut up?”

Lucas sighed and clamped his mouth shut but it only lasted a few seconds before the stupidity of this conversation was getting to him.

“If you are so tired of me why did you come back?”

Maya covered her mouth and closed her eyes. In most people it would look like she was about to cry but since it was Maya it was clear she was holding back whatever she wanted to say and instead of looking sad she looked fucking pissed off. Maya dropped her hand to the side.

“Why can’t you drop it? Why why why, I’m not good at this Lucas. I can’t be whatever the hell you want me to be, I’m a mess and you can see so for yourself. So please stop asking for an explanation just let things be. I won’t ask so you don’t get to ask.”

“And you just make this rules and I’m supposed to follow them.”

“They are not rules Lucas, they are..-“

“What?!”

“I don’t fucking know!” Maya shouted at Lucas. “You are making me regret coming back.”

“I won’t let you.”

Lucas got on in the next coming taxi.

 

He slid through the door hoping Zay wouldn’t be waiting for him, yet he knew hope was for losers, especially when it came to his roommate and best friend. Zay sat crossed legged holding an empty mug of what had probably been hot cocoa, since they didn’t let Zay drink coffee at night. Zay with caffeine on his system was usually the start of bad news.

Lucas sat, a scowl already set on his face. Being annoyed and having to deal with Zay was quite difficult. He loved his best friend but knew that the damn guy didn’t let things go easily, if he was right then he would let you know. Zay could set the world on fire with his opinions.

Zay let the empty mug right in front of him and smiled widely at Lucas.

“Lucas Friar.”

“Please?” Lucas was feeling down enough to beg.

“You know I cant. We can’t cheat destiny”

“Screw destiny.”

Zay’s stared at him wide eyed. “Lucas.”

“And screw you too”

“Wow wow wow, wait a second dude. I didn’t do shit so you better shut your mouth before you regret your next words.”

Lucas stood, ready to go to his room and hide in there for the rest of his life. Or till Vanessa drag him out. Zay reached for him, trying to stop him.

“I wont judge…”

Lucas plopped back down

“For now.”

Lucas sighed but decided to stay. He told everything to Zay, who for the first time didn’t stop him with his cynical comments. It was impressing to see him listening so calmly and attentive. When he finished, Lucas waited for his best friend words.

“you are really stupid you know that right?”

“That’s it?”

Zay looked to the roof, an internal struggle indecifirable for Lucas. Finally his friend dared to look directly to his eyes.

“She likes you.”

Lucas didn’t know whether to laugh or actually punch his friend. So he did both and when Zay repeated his previous words he laughed again.

“She hates me.”

“I’m telling you bro, she likes you.”

Lucas let his mind run free for just a moment.

“So what if she does?”

Zay smiled, probably had been waiting for Lucas to stop being so danm stubborn. “You wait for her.”

“And?”

“You wait Lucas, that’s it.”

“Makes no sense, what if she never comes?”

“Then you keep waiting.”

“i…-“

“Don’t pressure her though.”

“Ok, so…-“

“Don’t Lucas.”

“I just…-“

“Shhhh, I know.”

Lucas begrungly shut up

 

(12:00) Hiiii Lucas :3

(12:00) DooooOOnt forget about the party :(

 

(12:00) Oh god that…

(12:00) YOU DID??

 

(12:00) Just kidding!

(12:00) Meet you at 8

 

(12:00) thankiuuuu sooosososos much :3

(12:10) Anything I should know for today? Do I need to bring anything?

(12:11) Just that we are super in loveee like crazy in love

(12:15) Ok

(12:15) But we aren’t dating

 

(12:16) If we are crazy in love… how come we are not dating?

(12:17) Good question

 

(12:20) Riley

 

(12:20) Yes?

 

(12:20) Are you waiting for Farkle?

 

(12:25) wdym???????

(12:26) Forget it

 

 

 

 

 

(3:00) **its time**

 

(3:00) What, its 3 ANM

(3:00) Aren’t we fighting?

 

(3:00) **no**

(3:00) **Remember the favor you own me**

 

(3:02) **don’t answer**

(3:02) **u are going to a party with riley**

(3:02) **Joshs party**

 

(3:02) WAIT WHAT

 

(3:03) **You are going to is apartment**

 

(3:03) No way

 

(3:03) **Lucas let me finish**

(3:03) **I need you to get something for me**

(3:03) **Theres a yellow box in that place**

(3:03) **Get it for me**

(3:03) **And we are done**

 

(3:05) You want me to go into your exes place and steal from him

(3:05) What do you mean done?

 

(3:06) **Its mine**

 

(3:06) It’s a felony maya

(3:06) People serve jail time for doing things like that

(3:06) And you are ignoring my question

 

(3:06) **For me Lucas**

(3:06) **You made a promise**

 

(3:06) Can’t you buy a new box

(3:06) I’ll even buy it for you

(3:07) **Lucas I need that specific box**

(3:07) It’s a box

 

(3:07) **It has sentimental value**

 

(3:07) Interesting

 

(3:07) **What**

 

(3:07) Nothing

(3:07) I’ll get you that damn box

 

(3:11) **thank you**

**\-----**

Lucas disposition to play Riley’s fake boyfriend had dissipated by the time he made it to the front door. He wasn’t going to turn around and back up, but there was definitely a small, really big part of his brain telling him to run as fast he could, maybe that part was actually his survivals instincts finally working. Zay used to say Lucas couldn’t recognize death even when he was facing it. after all he had rode a bull when he was little and actually survived to tell the story. Zay call it dumb luck while Lucas liked to believe it was paid off effort.

Riley played with the hem of her dress as she expectantly waited for Lucas to exit the elevator. He forced his legs and made the rest of the way to the door as slow as he could without actually looking like he didn’t want to be there. Worst of all was the knowledge that he was using Riley to get inside his uncles apartment to actually steal from him. According to Maya it wasn’t really stealing. But facts were that this wasn’t his apartment nor his things. If he got caught what was he supposed to say? sorry this isn’t yours I’m just taking it back to its rightful owner? It would be better to jump from the window.

Thinking it better, Lucas looked down, counting how many floors till hitting the ground. Maybe jumping was not a good idea at all.

"You okay?" Riley asked, her eyes trained on Lucas.

"Yeah, just checking the view."

"You look..." Riley held her chin up, "You look a bit jumpy today."

"I'm afraid of heights." Lucas said bluntly

Riley’s forehead creased. "I thought you live in an 11th floor, and why would you be checking the view if you..-"

Lucas scratched the back of his neck and just stared right ahead, he practically trampled Riley as he moved to knock at the door.

The call was meet immediately and not a second passed before a friendly face was meeting them at the door. Lucas only reaction was to hand shake and side hug the person out of the way. Behind him he could hear Riley making up excuses for his weird behavior, he heard the words bathroom before stepping into the living room. There was a small group of people sitting on and L shaped couch while some other stood holding half empty cups of beer. His mind barely registered the music playing in the back, muffle by his beating heart.

"Hi." He waved awkwardly to the crowd.

Everyone was staring at him as he stood  there waving. He felt the touch of Riley’s hand on his back and breathed out, pressure leaving his body. Now at least he wasn’t alone in the wolf’s dent.

"Hi everyone!," Riley said excitedly. Everyone returning her words with the same excitement and cheeriness they lacked to provide to Lucas abrupt entrance.

"Lucas, you left me back there," Riley whispered to Lucas, she didn’t sound upset but rather worried.

He laughed as an excuse to not answer and was thankfully saved from answering by the presence of a new face.

"Monica," The girl offered her hand and took it before any of them could actually shake it. She smiled ruefully and whistled after doing a once over to Lucas. "This is an improvement."

Beside him Riley blushed but gripped Lucas arm hard. Where she was getting that strength from those noodles arms, Lucas definitely didn’t know.

"He is okay," Riley said with a strained tone.

"Though this one looks like he banged his head a couple times."

Now it was time for Lucas to be offended. "Excuse me?"

"Don’t get me wrong, you got the face part but in brains I think we are lacking."

“Well I would..-"

"Riley! You made it." A cheerful voice interrupted Lucas.

Riley let go off Lucas to hug the new arrival and it took a second for Lucas to recognize the man standing behind him.

Josh Mathews was the kind of guy that exceeded confidence with just the way he stood.. The man held one beer in hand and hugged riley with his free arm. He sneered at MONICA without actually looking mean at all and calmly asked her to give them some space.

"I don’t know why you keep inviting her over," Riley said with an accusatory tone, her arms going to her hips.

Josh waved a hand in dismissal and smiled at her niece. "She’s nice from time to time and..-"

"and?" Riley prodded for an answer and instead got a sheepish smile from Josh.

"Free booze."

"Josh Mathews what kind of person befriends another only to get something out of them?"

Lucas looked away, ashamed in all possible levels.

"You will understand once you get older little niece." Josh patted Riley’s head.

Riley just sighed in response.

"So.. Who’s this?" Josh asked.

"Just a friend," Riley said smiling, giving the word friend another meaning.

Lucas tried his hardest to avoid scowling at Josh. For the way Josh reacted, eyebrows raising in a silent question, Lucas knew he had not managed his bitch face at all. Josh looked away from him, dismissing his presence.

"Josh," a voice screamed from the other side of the apartment.

"Duty calls, catch up in a bit."

Josh left in a hurry, the screams from the kitchen becoming more urgent. Was that smoke? Riley turned with the same concerning look as before.

"What just happened?"

"That’s josh,"

"Yees?" Riley cocked her head to one side,

"Cool." Lucas turned his back to Riley who quickly rejoined his side.

Riley didn’t try to make small talk as they toured the apartment. She only pointed at the bathroom and josh's rooms as if it was mandatory to do so. Lucas was extremely glad she didn’t pry anymore; even when her eyes were practically coming out of her skull from all the staring she was sending Lucas way. Riley was probably struggling to keep her mouth shut. Lucas refused to meet her hungry stare and instead focused on the set of pictures hanging on the hallway. He wasn’t surprise by the fact they were picture of Maya but by the quantity of them, it made it seem as if Maya still lived here. There were sets of only her and josh and several group pictures. H recognized Farkle and Riley but never came across one with Charlie and Missy. Weird.

They moved back to the living room, still same people as before. Riley waved at some of them, and as they introduce themselves, each name went from one ear to the other without living an impression on Lucas. He was usually happy to approach new people and talk, but right now his mind was buzzing with questions and answers that didn’t fit.

"Is Josh dating someone?" Better to grab the bull by the horns.

Riley spitted her drink and coughed several times.

"You are finally talking!" She added a yay at the end of her words and her shiny eyes glinted several times.

"Is that a yes or a no?".

"Not at the moment, but if things go right he might get back with her ex. Which would be tots awesome since, it’s not like I’m biased but she’s my best friend. And after the last two years all I want is for her to finally get back on track."

Lucas tried to keep himself from asking a bunch of questions, he licked his lips and swallowed hard.

"Get back on track?"

Riley nodded encouragingly as if Lucas needed a push to understand. "I think Maya was her best when she was with Josh, she…”

"How can you tell that?" Lucas felt suddenly defensive in behalf of Maya.

"People change people Lucas, and josh definitely changed Maya for the best."

"What if Maya is better now?"

"Well she certainly isn’t, ignoring her oldest friends just to hang out with a group of...” Riley shook her head, “also dropping out---

"Maybe she’s going through something and need some time.”

"I think one year of blaming herself for her mother’s dead is enough! She needs to come back to us."

"WHAT?”

"Lucas?."

He retreated to the end of the hallway in a hurry, hoping Riley would leave him be as he sort out his mind. Lucas dialed the first person that came to his mind, maybe the roles assigned were actually spot on.

“I didn’t order that pizza sir so you better stop calling or…-“

“CHARLIE.”

A door closed in the other end, before Charlie’s gentle voice greeted Lucas with the same care as always. Lucas kind of wanted to hug the guy right now.

“I don’t understand shit and I’m in Josh’s appartment and this is crazy man. Get me out please?...”

“Can you give me a minute to process all this?”

“NO” Lucas rose his arms in frustration, hitting one of the nearest walls and with it a framed picture.

The glass shattered, making an unnecessary aggressive sound. The music on the living room suddenly mattered the most to Lucas, he cursed when he heard someone asking about the freaking sound the glass had just made. In distress Lucas reached for the bathroom door.

“HELP ME” Lucas whispered to the phone, searching with his other hand for the switch.

He didn’t hear whatever Charlie was telling him. He had stepped right into Josh’s bedroom.

“Lucaaas???”

He hanged up.

Josh’s bedroom.

Just the sight was enough to enrage Lucas, not out of jealousy but spite for himself and Josh. Wasn’t he the same as Josh? waiting for Maya to come to him.

Josh’s room as the rest of the house was filled with Maya's things. He spotted aguitar and clothes that definitely belonged to her, and most important of all the bright yellow box Maya had been talking about. He went for the box and in the way grabbed as many of Maya’s stuff as he could hold. At last he grabbed the box and just as he was turning to leave the door opened.

Josh, who had been laughing as he came in, dropped his mouth open and stopped by the door. His arms tensed on fists. Lucas only way out was through Maya’s angry ex-boyfriend. So, for the first time Lucas decided to do the smart thing.

Not start a fight. Somewhere at home Zay was probably glad.

"This ain’t your things."

"Neither are yours," Josh said with gritted teeth.

"She asked me to get her things."

"Riley did what?"

"Maya, we are friends. She wants her things back. So move out of the way."

Josh didn’t give an inch, instead he moved closer to Lucas. Standing as close as he could but leaving enough space to throw a punch.

"She can come and get them. The doors are open for her."

"Then tell me why she felt the need to actually send someone for her things," Lucas said with a newfound coldness, "You know I’m right. I could leave all this and Maya wouldn’t give to fucks about it but since I feel so sorry for you I’ll do you a favor and take all this with me. Move,”

\-----

(10:03) Where do you live

 

(10:03) **why**

 

(10:03) I got your stuff

 

(10:03) **you mean my box**

 

(10:03) stuff as in plural maya

 

(10:05) **wtf idid you do**

 

 

 


End file.
